Take your Chance
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry meurt de la main d'un traître. Alors qu'il se croit au Paradis, quelqu'un lui offre une chance de vivre une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde. Que trouvera-t-il là-bas ? Crossover HP/EC.
1. Chapter 1 : La mort n'est que le commenc

**- Titre : Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon premier crossover et c'est la première fois que je touche à du Harry Potter, de même que Twilight. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que j'aurai l'occasion de la continuer en profitant de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_La mort n'est que le commencement..._

Etrange.

Voilà le mot qui définirait le mieux la situation qui avait lieu dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il y a un instant encore, le chaos reignait en mettre. Les deux camps se faisaient une guerre sans merci, échangeant des sorts puissants et le sang giclant généreusement des deux côtés.

Soudain, tout s'était arrêté et la scène changea.

Les mangemorts encore debout cessèrent toutes hostilités puis s'agenouillèrent sur le sol en se tenant douloureusement le bras gauche, des gémissements plaintifs résonnant dans la nuit noire.

Les survivants du camp de la Lumière regardèrent sans y croire ce spectacle hallucinant, immobiles et incapables de faire le moindre geste dans leur stupéfaction. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait provoqué cet étrange comportement chez leurs ennemis et ne savaient comment réagir à cela.

Pourtant, faisant fi de sa douleur, un homme parmi eux, d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux noirs coulant sur ses épaules et à l'aspect graisseux, au nez protubérant et entièrement vêtu de noir, finit par comprendre la raison de ce phénomène. Un nom lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit.

" Potter..."

Il n'y avait que lui à son sens pour être la cause de tout ceci. Aussitôt, son regard onyx dériva vers la Forêt Interdite et, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'y précipita à la recherche du Survivant et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Car oui, c'était là-bas que se trouvait présentement Harry Potter.

Aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour du mois de Mai, jour de la Bataille Finale entre l'armée des Ténèbres et les combattants de la Lumière, le Survivant avait défié son Ennemi Mortel en combat singulier et l'avait entraîné dans la Forêt Interdite pour éviter de mêler des innocents à leur duel.

Et maintenant, il se tenait là, au milieu des bois obscurs, le corps tremblant et le visage en sueur, légèrement tuméfié. Les yeux perdus, il observait sans le voir le corps de Lord Voldemort gisant à ses pieds, toute trace de vie l'ayant abandonné. Son visage pâle aux allures de serpent était figé dans une expression de souffrance, sa bouche ouverte en un dernuer cri d'agonie et ses yeux carmins devenus vitreux, écarquillés de frayeur. Sa main droite était complètement brûlée et la chair à vif renfermait quelques cendres chaudes de ce qui fut sa baguette, une baguette dont ne jaillerait plus aucun sort mortel.

Quand à Harry, le choc n'était toujours pas passé. Son corps à lui était recouvert de divers blessures superficielles au niveau des jambes et des bras. Une longue estafilade s'étendait sur son dos, de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, le sang s'en échappant encore mais faiblement. De fines coupures lui barraient le visage et sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair était elle aussi en sang. Le garçon était à bout de force et peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Son esprit tentant d'analyser les derniers évènements, une seule pensée put se frayer un chemin dans ce désordre mental.

" Tout est fini... Enfin..."

Ca lui avait pris trois ans. Trois ans que le Mage Noir avait fait son retour lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, entraînant la mort de Cédric Diggory, et deux ans que Harry subissait un entraînement intensif en vue de leur dernier affrontement.

Lorsqu'il avait perdu Sirius à la fin de sa 5ème année, le Survivant avait plongé dans un état dépressif, la culpabilité et les remords le détruisant de l'intérieur, et il n'avait pu en sortir que grâce à un objectif qu'il s'était imposé : vaincre Voldemort pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher.

Malheureusement, le Destin n'avait pas été de son côté et la fatalité ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait vu mourir bon nombre de ses proches pour lui permettre d'atteindre son but : Remus, Fred, Seamus, Ginny, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione... Il avait perdu tous ses proches, tous morts au combat.

Au cours de ces deux années, Harry s'était donné corps et âme à son entraînement, avec le soutien de ses amis et de ses professeurs. Il était devenu un expert au combat au corps à corps, maîtrisant divers arts martiaux. Il avait appris auprès d'un clan d'Elfes leur langue, leur magie et à manier n'importe quel lame, faisant de lui un as que ce soit avec une épée ou un sabre.

A force de patience et de concentration, il avait acquis sa maîtrise en potion et savait utiliser l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie grâce aux enseignements de son professeur honni, ancien mangemort devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus Rogue. Autre art délicat qu'il avait maîtrisé, la magie sans baguette qu'il avait appris auprès de Dumbledore.

Tous ces exercices l'avaient changé. Physiquement, il était toujours petit pour un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans avec son 1,70m, mais il s'était étoffé, gagnant une musculature fine et bien proportionné. Il avait fait rectifier sa vue pour ne pas être gêné s'il venait à perdre ses lunettes dans un combat. Et il était plus réfléchi, plus sage, moins naïf et surtout moins frondeur.

Et enfin, il était devenu un Animagus. Ce point de son entraînement lui avait tenu particulièrement à coeur et, sous la houlette du Professeur McGonagall, il avait redoublé d'effort pour en devenir un, ne serait-ce que pour rendre hommage à son père et aux maraudeurs. Le résultat l'avait transporté de joie, il avait eu le bonheur de découvrir que sa forme animale était un magnifique loup noir aux yeux verts. Sa transformation lui plaisait tant elle était un savant mélange de ses deux pères de coeur : le loup pour Remus et la couleur noir pour Sirius.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de développer deux autres formes très différentes entre elles : un serpent et un aigle noirs aux reflets émeraudes. Bien que rebuté au début, Harry avait fini par apprécier sa forme reptilienne. Loin de l'assimiler à l'assassin de ses parents, il aimait le caractère sombre et mystérieux de l'animal qu'il trouvait en parfait accord avec une part de lui-même, la plus obscure. L'aigle avait été une agréable surprise qu'il avait associé à son amour pour le vol. D'ailleurs, il avait pu profiter de cette forme dans ses moments privés, la sensation de liberté et d'insouciance qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il survolait les étendues sauvages de la Forêt Interdite étaient grisantes. Quelque fois, il lui était arrivé de se joindre à Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, dans de longues balades.

Fumseck... Lui aussi avait disparu après la mort de son maître.

Alors, il était devenu un Animagus à trois formes, chose incroyable mais semblait-il normal quand on était le descendant de Merlin. Il l'avait découvert durant un entraînement de magie sans baguette, discipline où excellait le Mage. Son aura s'était mise tout à coup à briller d'une lumière blanche alors qu'il se concentrait sur un sortilège de lévitation sur une plume et tous les objets autour de lui s'étaient mis à flotter. Un seul sorcier au monde avait eu une aura identique, une aura de magie pure, Merlin lui-même. Encore une chose peu banale à ajouter à son palmarès déjà hors-norme.

Et aujourd'hui, tout ce dur labeur et ces sacrifices avaient porté leurs fruits. Voldemort était passé à l'attaque ce jour-là, accompagné de toute son armée de fidèles. Professeurs et élèves de Poudlard leur avaient résisté vaillament jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. A leur tête, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, l'Elu de la Prophétie, le Survivant, Harry Potter en personne.

Rapidement, les combats s'engagèrent, acharnés, et les morts plurent dans les deux camps. Ne voulant aucune victime innocente dans son combat, Harry avait sciemment provoqué le Lord Noir et l'avait emmené loin de la zone de combat. Une fois à l'abri de tout spectateur, un duel d'anthologie commença.

Le Mage Noir déploya une quantité machiavélique de sortilèges, tous plus vicieux et destructeurs les un que les autres. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la puissance incommensurable que montra le jeune Gryffondor.

Soudain, au cours du duel, l'aura magique de Harry se décupla. Les baguettes des deux ennemis entrèrent en résonnance et celle de Voldemort plia face à sa jumelle. Harry employa toute sa magie dans un ultime sort et il eut raison de son adversaire qui s'éteignit dans un long cri d'agonie, sa baguette réduite en cendre sous la puissance du sortilège.

Et maintenant, tout était fini. Il avait vaincu, il avait accompli la Prophétie l'annonçant comme l'Elu. Enfin, il était libre.

Alors pourquoi n'en retirait-il aucune satisfaction ? se demanda-t-il.

Normalement, il aurait dû exulter de joie, crier son soulagement à la Terre entière et être ivre de bonheur.

Mais rien, il ne ressentit rien de tout cela. Rien d'autre qu'un grand vide. Au milieu de ce qui fut l'endroit de sa victoire, il se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé exempt de tout nuage et le fixa sans le voir.

" Maman, Papa, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione... Je l'ai fait, je l'ai vaincu. Vous êtes vengés à présent. Mais maintenant, que vais-je devenir sans vous ? "

Il se sentit oppressé, le poids de la solitude et les appréhensions pesant lourdement sur lui. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, il chercha désespérement à reprendre son souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Dans son état de faiblesse, il ne vit pas plus qu'il ne sentit cette ombre qui avait assisté à tout le combat et qui s'approcha subrepticement dans son dos. Mais sa léthargie prit fin violemment lorsqu'une puissante douleur vint lui vriller le côté gauche.

Il eut le souffle couper sous le coup de la douleur et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus, le laissant haletant et gémissant de souffrance sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais ne parvint qu'à se hisser à quatre pattes et il dut tourner la tête pour connaître la cause de son supplice. Et là, il comprit.

Avec horreur, il découvrit un poignard enfoncé dans sa chair jusqu'à la garde à hauteur de sa quatrième côte. L'arme semblait dégager une chaleur cuisante et le faisait souffrir affreusement.

Désorienté, il essaya de localiser le propriétaire de l'arme et le trouva à quelques pas de lui, l'observant avec une satisfaction diabolique. Il crut à une hallucination en le reconnaissant et, dans un hoquet de douleur, il prononça son nom :

" Ne - Neville..."

En effet, Neville Londubat, jeune Gryffondor maladroit et complexé, grand amateur de Botanique, se tenait devant lui, le regardant avec délectation. Avec un sourire victorieux, il lui dit, la joie présente dans la voix :

- Bravo Harry ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour tuer Voldy. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer le travail.

- Mais... Neville ? P-Pourquoi ? haleta-t-il, la douleur le transperçant comme un millier d'aiguilles.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le jeune homme, surpris avant de se reprendre. Oh mais c'est très simple. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde dit sur moi, derrière mon dos. "Le pauvre Neville ! Malgré son sang pur, il aura beau étudier et s'entraîner sans relâche, il ne brillera jamais comme sorcier." Même ma grand-mère le dit et devine qui elle prend comme point de comparaison. Toi ! Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Partout, il n'y en a que pour toi, encore et toujours TOI. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Maintenant, c'est mon tour d'être sous les feux de la rampe.

- Q-Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry, de plus en plus faible, le sang s'échappant de plus en plus de sa blessure.

- Je vais raconter à tout le monde comment j'ai assisté à votre combat, comment Voldemort a profité d'un instant d'inattention pour te poignarder dans le dos et comment j'ai du intervenir pour l'empêcher de t'achever. Je l'ai tué en me servant de ta baguette mais je n'ai pas pu te sauver à temps. Je suis resté auprès de toi rendant ton dernier souffle, impuissant et bouleversé. Tout le monde me croira, après tout, qui pourra douter du petit Neville ?

Harry fut complètement attéré par ces paroles. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné Neville d'avoir de telles pensées, lui qui se montrait toujours si serviable et volontaire avec lui. Mais tout n'avait été que mensonge. En son fort intérieur, Harry voulut haïr le garçon mais il n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, il comprenait ses actions, se souvenant des moqueries et des reproches que tout le monde faisait à son camarade du temps de leur scolarité. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le choix dans ce cercle vicieux qui l'enfermait et, en repensant à la Prophétie, Harry pensa avec ironie qu'il s'était fallu de peu pour que son camarade se trouve à sa place.

Alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd et ses forces diminuaient, Harry fixa Neville avec un regard empli de pitié. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant sa réaction, il s'attendait à ce que le Héros du monde magique le supplit de lui venir en aide, ce qu'il aurait refusé avec plaisir. Au lieu de ça, il semblait avoir accepter son sort et paraissait le plaindre.

Neville prit la mouche et répliqua hargneusement :

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pas moi la victime ici mais toi !

- Mon pauvre Neville... Tu es pathé-tique, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est moi qui vais devenir le héros du monde sorcier. Tout le monde oubliera ton nom au profit du mien et j'aurai enfin la vie que je mérite !

- _Incarcerem _! entonna une voix dans la nuit.

Aussitôt, Neville fut ligoté de la tête aux pieds par une épaisse corde et s'écroula au sol dans un cri de surprise. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais ne parvint pas à se détacher, les liens devenant plus serrer. Furieux, il chercha des yeux le responsable de son état et il le vit.

Sortant de l'ombre telle une créature de la nuit, Severus Rogue s'avança jusqu'au Gryffondor et, une fois devant lui, il le toisa de toute sa supériorité.

- Un séjour dans les geôles d'Azkaban, voilà ce que vous méritez, Mr Londubat, lui dit-il, son ton tranchant avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Neville adressa un regard noir à son professeur de potions qui n'en fut nullement affecté. Une fois sûr que son prisonnier ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, le directeur de Serpentard accourut au chevet du jeune Potter. Il lui retira l'arme, laissant une plaie béante saignant abondament.

Severus tenta divers formules pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais rien de ce qu'il essaya ne fonctionna sur la blessure. L'ancien mangemort fut décontenancé par ce cas de figure, n'ayant jamais vu ça, et chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de venir en aide à son élève. N'ayant guère le choix, il enleva sa robe, y découpa une compresse et l'apposa sur la plaie, espérant gagner assez de temps pour ramener le jeune homme auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Un ricanement hystérique le surprit et il se retourna en direction du jeune Neville qui s'esclaffait comme un dément.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Mr Londubat ? Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

- C'est vous qui me faites rire. Vous qui prétendiez haïr Harry depuis son entrée à Poudlard, vous essayez de le sauver, c'est d'un comique. Mais vous aurez beau faire, vous n'y changerez rien. Le poignard était imbibé d'un poison à action rapide qui empêche aussi tous les sorts de guérison d'agir. Il sera mort bien avant que vous l'ayez amené à l'infirmerie, expliqua le Gryffondor en lui souriant narquoisement.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche, avant de reprendre une respiration très irrégulière.

Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, Severus agrippa le jeune homme pour le retourner et le souleva dans ses bras.

- Accrochez-vous, Potter. Je vous ramène à l'école, Pompom s'occupera de vous.

- Vous ne croyez pas en ce que vous dites, professeur, asséna le blessé, sa voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

- Economisez votre souffle, je ne veux plus vous entendre de tout le trajet si c'est pour raconter ce genre de bêtise, le réprimanda l'homme en noir en marchant vivement en direction de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme se tut, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'autres reproches, et se laissa emmener loin du lieu de son combat, les deux hommes abandonnant derrière eux le cadavre du Lord Noir et Neville qui leur hurla de ne pas le laisser seul.

Le Serpentard marcha à vive allure, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop secouer son blessé. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux hommes, le silence entrecoupé par les toux du garçon à l'agonie. La respiration de Harry se fit de plus en plus lente et son corps perdit peu à peu de sa chaleur.

Ce fut avec un soulagement flagrant que Severus aperçut l'aurés de la Forêt Interdite et il voulut augmenter l'allure. Mais il se stoppa quand une toux plus violente que les précédentes prit le Survivant qui s'agrippa à sa chemise pour étouffer sa toux.

Severus mit un genoux à terre et garda le jeune homme contre lui en attendant que la crise soit passée. Dés qu'elle fut fini, Harry relâcha la chemise de son professeur et son bras retomba mollement sur le sol.

- J'ai froid... murmura-t-il, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Restez avec moi, Harry. Surtout ne vous endormez pas lui ordonna le maître des potions, perdant son stoïcisme légendaire pour afficher librement son désarroi.

Harry ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir : que son professeur tant redouté et impassible montre enfin un visage plus humain ou qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il sut que le redoutable Severus Rogue ne le voyait plus comme le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Il le voyait enfin pour lui-même, pas le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, juste Harry.

Ce constat le fit doucement sourire, ce que ne manqua de remarquer l'intéressé.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ? ne tarda-t-il pas à demander, intrigué.

- Merci professeur Rogue... Merci de m'avoir permis de vivre jusque là... lui souffla-t-il, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

- Ne dites pas de sottises plus grosses que vous, Potter. Je n'ai rien fait pour cela, se défendit l'homme avec véhémence, rageant contre son impuissance.

Harry continua de lui sourire avec indulgence malgré tout. Il regretta seulement qu'il fallut qu'il soit à l'agonie pour que les deux hommes se comprennent enfin.

Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et les battements de son coeur beaucoup plus espacés. Bientôt, l'air n'emplit plus ses poumons et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir.

- Potter ? Potter, réveillez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, Potter ! HARRY !!!

Mais Severus n'obtint aucune réponse.

Dans le silence de la nuit, le maître des potions contempla le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter et une larme vint glisser le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur le sourire intact de son élève honni.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

**_

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'attends votre verdict avec impatience. Toute review, négative ou positive, est bonne à prendre du moment qu'elle est constructive. J'ai besoin de votre avis pour continuer. Alors ne me décevez pas. Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**- Titre : Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ). Attention, je fais un remake d'une scène du Tome 7 dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus.

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction vis-à-vis de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Encore merci à vous,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Le début d'une autre vie..._

Le silence.

Tout ce qu'il perçut autour de lui, ce ne fut que le silence.

Etendu face contre terre, Harry s'éveilla doucement. Il tenta d'analyser l'environnement qui l'entourait en ne se fiant qu'à son ouie. Mais devant ce silence quasi constant, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Il papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois, laissant sa vue s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Il vit qu'il était allongé au milieu d'une brume claire, brillante, une brume telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Le sol sur lequel il était étendu était blanc, ni chaud ni froid. Ne voyant rien d'autre de sa position, il essaya de se relever et, une fois debout, il s'aperçut qu'il était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche immaculée.

Il détendit ses muscles et se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il s'examina attentivement sous toutes les coûtures, passant ses mains sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes, et vit qu'il ne portait plus aucune blessure.

" _Merlin, où suis-je_ ? "

Il fouilla scrupuleusement les environs du regard, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce cela le Paradis ?

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, la brume commença à se dissiper pour le laisser entrevoir un immense toit de verre en forme de dôme, loin au dessus de sa tête. Des murs encadraient ce dôme, un vaste espace propre et brillant lui apparut, formant une salle aux dimensions impressionnantes, une salle plus grande, et de très loin, que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

L'endroit était vide, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans ce lieu qui ne lui paraissait pas inconnu.

" Suis-je vraiment mort ? demanda-t-il, prononçant à voix haute cette pensée pour lui-même.

- Pas tout à fait, lui répondit une voix dans son dos.

Vivement, Harry se retourna en direction de la voix et se retrouva devant son propriétaire.

Il fit face à un homme d'un âge très avancé mais pourtant robuste, une longue barbe blanche pendait à son menton et descendait presque jusqu'au sol. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise et il le regardait de ses yeux verts perçants, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Après son examen, auquel l'inconnu se prêta sans hésitation, Harry le darda de son regard émeraude et lui dit, de sa voix claire :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme lui sourit davantage et lui répondit, sur un ton dénotant un certain amusement :

- Je pense que tu peux le découvrir par toi-même. On m'a dit de toi que tu étais un garçon très intelligent, je suis sûr que tu peux deviner mon identité.

Relevant toujours les défis qu'on lui imposait, n'étant pas à Gryffondor pour rien, Harry observa son vis-à-vis plus en détail. Sa robe de sorcier n'avait ni la coupe ni les ornements des robes dont il avait l'habitude. Elle était simple et ne portait aucune broderie trahissant son propriétaire. Il remarqua ensuite une serpe en or attachée à une ceinture en cuir un peu usée et une vieille bourse en velour y était nouée avec une corde argentée.

Quand il remonta vers son visage, Harry nota que l'inconnu souriait toujours, se soumettant de bonne grâce à ses recherches. Plus il le regarda, plus il lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec son défunt directeur d'école et mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Ce regard vert qui le fixait avec ce même air malicieux mais débordant aussi de mystère, paraissant connaître toutes les réponses.

Mais l'homme semblait tout aussi puissant, si ce n'est plus, que l'ancien directeur et il remarqua une sorte d'aura scintillante qui épousait sa silhouette, un étrange halo d'un blanc étincelant et chaleureux.

Ce dernier point le titilla et il se força à se rappeler où il avait déjà vu une aura similaire quand la réponse lui vint, le transcendant par son évidence.

- _Mais c'est..._

L'inconnu sembla comprendre qu'il avait trouvé son identité et il lui dit, satisfait :

- Je vois que tu as deviné. J'avais raison de faire confiance à tes capacités, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon descendant.

- Vous êtes vraiment _Merlin_ ? demanda le jeune homme en insistant bien sur le nom.

- C'est bien le nom que l'on me donne. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, jeune Harry Potter.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous êtes mort alors, que faites-vous là ? Et où sommes-nous ? fit-il, décontenancé.

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions et je pense que nous serons mieux pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

A ces mots, le Mage désigna deux fauteuils apparus de nulle part. Une petite table basse les séparait et deux tasses de thé fumantes étaient posées dessus, attendant d'être bu.

Abasourdi, Harry suivit Merlin et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, faisant face à son hôte assis dans l'autre. Le Mage s'empara de l'une des tasses et y trempa ses lèvres, dégustant le doux nectar ambré avec délectation. D'un sourire, il invita le jeune homme à en faire de même et Harry se prit à l'imiter, appréciant le goût du liquide fumant qui diffusa une onde de chaleur et de bien-être dans son corps.

Après une deuxième gorgée, Harry reposa sa tasse sur sa coupelle et fixa le vieux mage, son regard trahissant son envie de réponse. Compréhensif, ce dernier reposa lui aussi sa tasse puis s'affala dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre, et entreprit d'assouvir la curiosité du jeune sorcier.

- Comme tu me l'as habilement fait remarquer, débuta-t-il, je suis bel et bien mort. J'ai vécu une vie longue, riche et prospère et je me suis éteint paisiblement, il y a plus de mille ans, après avoir instruit mes quatre disciples. Je crois savoir que tu les connais bien.

- Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Ce sont les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, récita Harry comme une leçon apprise avec application.

- En effet, ils étaient mes élèves et j'ai éprouvé une grande fierté lorsqu'ils sont venu m'annoncer leur décision de fonder une école pour y enseigner le savoir que je leur avais transmis. Je suis mort avant la fin de sa construction mais j'ai pu observer avec bonheur les nouvelles générations affluer pour profiter de leur enseignement, relata le vieux sorcier.

- Mais alors, cela signifie que je suis mort moi aussi, déclara vivement Harry.

- Effectivement, dans ton monde, tu es mort, lui confirma Merlin.

- Dans mon monde ? releva le jeune homme, surpris par ce terme.

- Où crois-tu que nous sommes, à ton avis ? lui demanda le Mage, avec un air malicieux.

Harry donna un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, cherchant un indice pour découvrir le lieu de leur discussion. Après un moment, l'endroit qui lui paraissait familier trouva écho dans l'un de ses souvenirs et il répondit :

- Cet endroit me rappelle la gare de King's Cross à Londres mais vide et beaucoup plus propre.

- Et que fait-on dans cet endroit, là d'où tu viens ?

- Les gens s'en servent pour se rendre dans différentes destinations à bord de trains, expliqua le jeune sorcier.

- Et d'une certaine manière, c'est aussi à cela que sert ce lieu dans ce monde-ci sauf que tu n'as que deux destinations à ta disposition, répliqua le vieux Mage. L'une mène au monde que tu viens de quitter, ce monde que tu as appris à connaître et à apprécier, où tu as connu l'amitié, la joie et la générosité mais aussi la peur, la haine et la mort. L'autre conduit vers une seconde chance pour toi de vivre ta vie.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Si je suis mort, ne devrais-je pas être dans l'au-delà ou quelqu'autre lieu de repos éternel ? Pourquoi suis-je ici et quelle est cette seconde chance dont vous me parlez ? s'exclama Harry, dérouté.

Merlin poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre son air le plus grave et de répondre à son descendant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, je ne me trompe sûrement pas en disant que, malgré toutes les joies que tu as éprouvé dans ton ancienne vie, tu n'as jamais été pleinement heureux.

Harry ne répondit rien à cette affirmation mais ne put démentir la vérité. Malgré toute l'attention et l'amitié dont il avait été l'objet, il ne s'était jamais senti véritablement heureux. Il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose de primordiale mais il n'avait jamais découvert la raison. Il se sentit mal de penser cela alors que ses amis avaient tout fait pour le combler, remplaçant ainsi la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il se trouva égoïste de ne pas s'en être satisfait. Mais il y avait toujours eu ce vide dans la poitrine qui ne cherchait qu'à être combler et rien dans ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait pu le faire.

Après quelques instants, Harry finit par acquiescer silencieusement aux dires du vieil homme.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison qe tu te trouves ici. Toi qui as perdu tes parents et tes amis à cause de la folie meurtrière d'un seul homme et qui n'as pas hésité à défier ce dernier avec tout ce que tu avais, au mépris de ta propre vie. Ton sacrifice te donne le droit à une seconde chance et je suis là pour te donner le choix. Tu peux librement retourner à ta vie et récolter les lauriers de ta victoire. Tu seras traiter en héros et tu auras la gratitude de ce monde que tu as libéré du Mal. Ou alors... s'interrompit Merlin, prenant une mine pensive.

- Ou alors ? l'encouragea le jeune homme, avide de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ou alors, se reprit le Mage, tu peux choisir de refaire ta vie dans un autre monde. Un monde où la magie n'existe plus, oubliée de tous. Un monde où tu ne seras plus Harry Potter, le Survivant et Héros du monde sorcier, mais juste Harry, un jeune homme au lourd passé mais promis à un bel avenir, libre de tes choix et de vivre comme tu l'entends.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus faire de magie si je décide de choisir cette vie-là ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Oh non ! le détrompa Merlin. La magie fait partie intégrante de toi, elle est l'essence de ton âme. T'enlever ta magie équivaudrait à te priver d'une part de toi-même et ce serait trop dur pour toi dans un monde que tu ne connais pas sans avoir quelque chose à laquelle te raccrocher dans les moments difficiles. Non, tu garderas tous tes pouvoirs et il ne tiendra qu'à toi de les utiliser. Maintenant à toi de choisir en ton âme et conscience.

Harry assimila les dernières informations et commença à réfléchir à la question.

Voulait-il prendre le risque d'abandonner la seule vie qu'il connaissait et tout reprendre à zéro ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait dans ce monde ?

Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il laissait derrière lui ?

Il n'avait plus de famille et ses meilleurs amis n'étaient plus de ce monde. S'il y retournait, il serait effectivement traiter en héros et glorifier pour avoir accompli la Prophétie. Mais voulait-il être acclamé et remercié pour avoir commis un meurtre ?

Parce que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un meurtre à ses yeux. Voldemort avait beau être le pire des monstres, il n'en était pas moins un être humain et il lui avait ôté la vie. En être arriver à faire d'un jeune homme pas encore adulte un meurtrier, le monde sorcier était tombé bien bas.

Et après, qui lui disait qu'un autre mage noir ne fera pas son apparition et qu'on ne fera pas appel à lui de nouveau ?

Non, il était fatiqué. Fatigué de se battre, fatigué de cette célébrité excessive et injustifiée et, surtout, fatigué des regards envieux de ces gens qui tueraient pour être à sa place. Le souvenir de sa rivalité exacerbée avec Malfoy et la trahison de Neville lui vinrent à l'esprit à cette évocation et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Non, il en avait définitivement assez de cette vie.

Après un temps de réflexion à peser le pour et le contre, il prit sa décision. Il adressa à Merlin un regard déterminé et lui dit, le ton décidé :

- J'aimerai tenter ma chance dans un autre monde.

Merlin accueillit sa réponse avec un regard empli de fierté et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons nous dire au revoir. Ta nouvelle vie t'attend dans cette direction, lui dit-il en désignant le fond de la salle, derrière le jeune sorcier. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches dans ta nouvelle vie, jeune Harry.

- Comment ça se passera pour moi là-bas ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir sur ce monde ? le questionna Harry, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Ce monde est peuplé presque exclusivement de moldu. Comme je te l'ai dit, la magie n'existe plus là-bas depuis des siècles et, hormis quelques bizarreries locales, tu ne rencontreras que des moldus. Et ne t'en fais, tu ne manqueras de rien, tu pourras avoir l'esprit tranquille et ne te soucier de rien.

Harry écouta attentivement les précisions données et nota un détail parmi tant d'autres.

- Quelles bizarreries ?

- Ca, je te laisse les découvrir par toi-même, lui répondit le Mage avec un sourire malicieux. Sur ce, c'est ici que je te quitte et que je te souhaite bonne chance, mon jeune ami, lui dit-il en se relevant de son fauteuil.

- Merci pour tout, monsieur, fit le jeune homme en l'imitant.

- Pas de "monsieur" entre nous, voyons. Puisque je suis ton ancêtre, tu peux m'appeler Merlin ou "Grand-Père" si le coeur t'en dit, lui proposa le Mage avec malice.

- Euh... D'accord, Grand-Père, fit Harry, hésitant puis résolu à faire plaisir à son ancêtre.

- Merci Harry, lui dit ce dernier avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et surtout n'oublie pas, ne te focalise pas sur ton passé. Ne t'occupe plus de faire ce que les gens veulent de toi, sois toi-même et ne pense qu'à ton bonheur.

- Je le ferai, lui affirma le jeune homme, décidé.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, mettant fin à leur tête-à-tête extraordinaire. Puis, sans dire un mot, Harry tourna le dos au Mage et prit la direction de sa nouvelle vie, plus confiant que jamais.

Enfin, la brume l'enveloppa de nouveau et tout s'évanouit dans le néant.

* * *

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Reprenant lentement conscience, il lui parut que son corps était lourd et ses muscles engourdis. Il plissa des paupières pour distinguer quelque chose de concret mais il ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc. Encore et toujours du blanc.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs qui ne lui inspirait aucune chaleur. L'air ambiant sentait le désinfectant et en tendant l'oreille, il put entendre le bruit d'un appareil à ses côtés.

Ne supportant plus l'ignorance et le doute de sa situation, il tenta de se redresser et il arriva péniblement à s'asseoir. Là, il constata qu'il était dans une chambre très peu meublée, les murs étaient aussi blanc que le plafond, une fenêtre au store vénitien laissait filtrer un mince rayon de lumière dans la pièce. Harry s'examina et s'aperçut qu'il n'était vêtu d'une sorte de fine chemise de nuit le couvrant très peu.

Alors, il se rendit compte qu'un tuyau pendait à son bras droit, relié à une étrange pochette remplie d'un liquide transparent accrochée en hauteur, et que des fils étaient raccordés de sa poitrine à l'étrange appareil qui produisait un drôle de son régulier.

" _Où suis-je ?_ " eut-il le temps de se demander avant d'entendre des bruits de pas et de voir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir devant lui.

Une femme vêtue d'une combinaison blanche entra dans la pièce sans le regarder, occupée à regarder un dossier. Elle marcha jusqu'à la machine pour contrôler la fréquence des pulsations. Elle nota le résultat puis se tourna enfin dans sa direction. Elle jeta un oeil sur l'étrange pochette et ensuite se baissa vers lui pour vérifier les capteurs accollés à son torse. C'est là qu'elle vit qu'il la fixait, incrédule.

Elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes et Harry, trouvant cela anormal, voulut lui parler mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant son dossier qui tomba sur le lit.

Elle le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste ou dire quelque chose, la jeune femme se précipita sur la porte et sortit en hurlant "Docteur !".

Harry resta tétanisé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la porte.

" _Mais dans quel monde de fous suis-je tombé ?_ "

Il voulut appeler mais sa gorge était sèche et endolorie, et il ne put produire qu'un faible grognement. Il porta sa main gauche à sa gorge et tenta de déglutir pour retrouver un peu de salive mais il ne réussit qu'à s'étrangler. Il toussa fortement pour dégager ses bronches et retrouver une respiration normale.

A ce moment, la femme en blanc refit son apparition, cette fois accompagnée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et portant une fine paire de lunettes. La jeune femme le désigna du doigt en interpellant l'homme.

- Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit, il s'est réveillé !

L'homme ne tint pas compte de son affirmation et s'approcha du jeune homme allité. Il sortit une petit lampe torche de la poche avant de sa blouse puis il agrippa doucement la tête du garçon pour focaliser la lumière dans ses yeux.

Harry grimaça sous l'intensité de la lumière et s'apprêta à protester quand l'homme relâcha sa prise et prit son stétoscope. Il mit les écouteurs à ses oreilles et posa l'extrémité métallique de son instrument sur le torse du garçon. Harry frissonna et gémit au contact glacial de la pièce métallique.

Après avoir vérifier son rythme cardiaque puis sa tension artérielle, l'homme consentit enfin à le laisser tranquille et le toisa d'un regard grave.

- Mr Potter, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? lui demanda-t-il, son ton détrompant son septicisme.

Harry n'aima pas le ton employé par cet individu, il lui brûla de lui répondre une de ses répliques bien senties mais se ravisa. Après un temps de réflexion, Harry trouva à ces lieux une infime ressemblance avec l'infirmerie de Poudlard et, notant que l'homme avait usé d'instrument qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans un quelconque lieu hospitalier moldu.

Après cette constatation, il voulut répondre à la question mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche et il peina à sortir un son.

Le voyant, la femme en blanc, qu'il pouvait maintenant identifier comme étant infirmière, fila dans une salle attenante à la chambre et revint avec un verre d'eau. Harry accueillit l'eau salvatrice avec un sourire reconnaissant et but le verre à petites gorgées.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se désaltérer, il prit une petite inspiration et dit, la voix légèrement rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps :

- A l'hôpital...

- Dans une clinique privée à vrai dire, rectifia l'inconnu. Vous êtes à la clinique The Last Hope et je suis le Dr Moore. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom entier ?

- Harry James Potter, répondit machinalement Harry même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette question.

- Votre date de naissance ?

- 31 juillet, dit-il automatiquement.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda l'homme de but en blanc.

N'ayant pas la réponse à cette question, Harry nia de la tête.

- Quel est le dernier souvenir dont vous vous rappelez ?

Question tabou, que pouvait-il répondre à ça sans mentionner les mots "sorcier", "magie", "Poudlard" ou "Voldemort" ?

Il se résigna à dire un mensonge quand une réponse venue de nulle part lui vint et découla de sa bouche.

- J'étais chez moi, je lisais les Hauts de Hurlevent quand j'ai entendu du bruit un étage plus bas. Je suis sorti de ma chambre et j'ai voulu aller voir ce que s'était. Je me souviens avoir descendu des marches puis plus rien, conclut-il en se râclant la gorge encore douloureuse.

Bien que choqué par ce qu'il avait dit, Harry s'efforça de paraître naturel. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment cette histoire lui était venue.

Le Dr Moore sembla approuver sa réponse puis abandonna son air sévère en soupirant de soulagement. Il prit un air plus avenant et lui dit, sur un ton plus chaleureux :

- Mr Potter, vous avez été victime d'une chute vertigineuse, si je puis dire. Vous avez dégringolé deux volées d'escaliers avant de vous écraser contre une vitrine. Vous avez souffert de divers contusions et votre tête a subi un sérieux traumatisme, ce qui vous a plongé dans un profond coma.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demanda le patient, curieux et perplexe.

- A ce jour, vous êtes resté 28 jours dans le coma, lui expliqua le médecin. Vos autres blessures n'étaient que superficielles et sont guéries à présent. Du choc traumatique, il ne vous reste qu'un hématome à l'arrière de la tête. Mais sachez que votre réveil tient du miracle au vu de la violence de l'impact sur votre tête. Vous êtiez encore sous respirateur hier, d'où la raison de votre gorge enflammée, vos constantes étant redevenu normal, nous vous avons débranché et permis de respirer par vous-même. J'avoue qu'en 15 ans de carrière dans la médecine, je n'avais jamais connu de patient se remettant aussi vite que vous, avoua le praticien, un peu perplexe.

Harry réprima un rire amer à l'entente du mot "miracle".

" _Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde._ " se morigéna-t-il, intérieurement.

- Je dois seulement avoir eu de la chance, éluda le jeune homme avec innocence.

- Alors vous êtes quelqu'un de très chanceux, Mr Potter. Visiblement, vous ne présentez aucune séquelle physique mais nous allons procéder à quelques analyses pour en être sûr. En cas de diagnostic favorable, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous d'ici quelques jours.

- Merci pour tout, Docteur, s'exclama Harry, reconnaissant.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre infirmière, je reviendrai plus tard dans la journée.

Sur ce, le médecin prit congé de son patient et sortit de la chambre.

Après cette entrevue, Harry se laissa aller, permettant à l'infirmière de faire tous les examens de routine sans broncher, et se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. Il était dans un monde où il s'appelait toujours Harry Potter mais quelle était son histoire ? Avait-il de la famille ? Des amis ? Comme pour l'histoire qu'il avait raconté au médecin, la réponse se fit d'elle-même : non, il n'avait personne.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, il demanda à son infirmière, portant le doux nom de Katie, s'il lui était possible d'avoir la Une du jour de son accident. La jeune femme accepta vivement et alla lui chercher ce qu'il demandait. Elle revint avec la presse et le lui tendit, tout en lui demandant s'il pouvait le lui dédicacer après sa lecture. Bien que surpris, Harry accepta avec un sourire chaleureux et émit le souhait de rester seul pendant sa lecture. L'infirmière acquiesça, compréhensive.

Dés qu'elle fut sortit, le jeune sorcier se rua sur le journal à la recherche d'un article relatant son accident ou autres informations utiles sur ce monde. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un article complet sur lui en première page du Times.

Il lut assidument chaque ligne à la recherche de toutes les informations le concernant. Déjà habitué aux expositions médiatiques et autres quolibets dont il avait été l'objet dans le monde magique, le portrait de lui dressé par les médias de ce monde ne le surprit pas beaucoup.

Selon eux, il était le descendant d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates et était à ce jour la plus grosse fortune d'Europe depuis le décès accidentel de ses parents, morts dans un crash aérien il y a plus de trois ans. Ce drame l'aurait rendu dépressif et il se serait mis à l'écart de la société, ne supportant plus le monde extérieur. Il ne sortait de son hôtel particulier en plein coeur de Londres que pour se rendre à son école privée. Ses camarades de classe le dépeignaient comme quelqu'un de reclus, mystérieux et taciturne. Il n'avait aucun amis et fuyait tout contact, lui valant la réputation de garçon intouchable et glacial.

Son accident avait défrayé la chronique, faisant passer cela pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, les journaux craignant désormais que le dernier Potter encore en vie ne subisse le même sort que ses parents. Son état n'était pas connu du grand public et les pronostics n'avaient rien d'optimiste quand à son rétablissement.

Harry soupira à la fin de sa lecture. Même dans ce monde-ci, il n'avait plus de famille et les gens ne lui accordaient de l'attention qu'à cause de son nom et de sa fortune. Ca ne le changeait pas beaucoup mais au moins il n'avait plus de mage noir à combattre ni de prophétie à réaliser.

De plus, tout le monde le décrivait comme un solitaire n'ayant aucune attache, préférant vivre seul et ignorant les propositions des coureurs de dote.

Alors, il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de Merlin, son ancêtre. Il ne devait plus ressasser le passé, ni se laisser dicter sa conduite. Une seule chose devait compter à présent : vivre pour lui-même.

Son regard se fit déterminer et il prit sa décision. Dés sa sortie de la clinique, il trouverait un moyen de se faire oublier et faire tout pour vivre pleinement au gré de ses envies, sans regret ni personne pour l'en empêcher. Il allait être lui, tout simplement.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Me faites pas trop languir, votre avis m'intéresse. Je posterai la suite le plus vite possible mais pas avant la semaine prochaine. En attendant, review !


	3. Chapter 3 : Bienvenue à Forks

**- Titre : ****Take your Chance  
**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de les lire. Merci infiniment. Au programme, un chapitre PRESQUE consacré à nos vampires préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Bienvenue à Forks..._

Ville de Forks, péninsule d'Olympic, Etat de Washington, veille de la rentrée des classes.

Devant une villa blanche reculée, dans la forêt entourant la petite bourgade de Forks, trois voitures vinrent de stationner. La maison appartenait à une riche famille du nom de Cullen, elle comptait pas loin de sept membres et, fait exceptionnel, tous étaient des vampires "végétariens".

Le végétarisme n'était pas courant chez les vampires et se traduisait par un régime alimentaire essentiellement animal dont le signe particulier de ce mode de vie était la teinte dorée que prenaient leurs yeux, à l'instar des pupilles rouges qu'arboraient les vampires normaux.

Le premier à sortir de voiture fut le chef de cette famille hors-norme, Carlisle Cullen. Vampire âgé de quatre siècles paraissant n'avoir que la trentaine et à la beauté digne des grands mannequins, il était la sagesse incarnée et toujours de bon conseil. Possédant une parfaite maîtrise de ses instincts primaires et faisant preuve d'une grande compassion, il maintenait la cohésion et assurait la sécurité de son clan. Il occupait le poste de médecin à l'hôpital de Forks où il était très respecté par la communauté locale.

L'homme darda la villa d'un sourire ravi puis se dirigea vers le côté passager de la Mercedes. Il ouvrit la portière et tendit la main à une jeune femme pour l'aider à descendre, femme qui se révéla être son épouse, Esmé Cullen.

C'était une femme magnifique, douce et aimante qui remplissait le rôle de mère de famille au sein du clan. Elle était également le deuxième vampire transformé par Carlisle, celui-ci l'ayant sauvé aprés qu'elle eut tenté de se suicider suite à la perte de son bébé. Néanmoins elle aimait profondément son mari et oeuvrait à rendre leur vie agréable avec sa gentillesse et son amour. Elle était aussi décoratrice d'intérieur et s'occupait de l'aménagement de la villa.

Derrière eux sortit un autre couple de la voiture, deux vampires tout aussi uni que Carlisle et Esmé, Alice et Jasper. D'apparence, tout deux semblaient ne pas dépasser la majorité et avaient rejoint en dernier le clan Cullen.

Alice Cullen, de son vrai nom Mary Alice Brandon, n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa transformation, le seul qu'elle ait la ramenant dans un asile psychiatrique. Elle était une petite brune pétillante et débordante de vie, souvent assimilée à un petit lutin de part son caractère malicieux et sa taille réduite. Elle avait un goût prononcé pour le shopping et une passion dévorante pour la mode. De plus, elle avait la particularité d'être dotée du don de voyance, lui permettant de voir l'avenir selon les choix des gens.

Son compagnon était Jasper Whitlock, rebaptisé Jasper Hale. Beau blond bien bâti né au Texas et ancien major de la guerre de Sécession, le jeune homme avait un lourd passé guerrier derrière lui et était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se retenir de boire du sang humain au sein de la famille, étant le dernier à avoir adopter leur mode de vie. Il était doté du don d'empathie, le pouvoir de capter les émotions des autres et de les influencer, pouvant calmer une situation dangereuse ou, au contraire, l'envenimer selon son désir.

Dans une BMW décapotable rouge, vint à son tour le troisième couple de la maison Cullen, duo tout aussi atypique mais tout autant passionnel. Il se composait de Rosalie Hale, soeur jumelle de Jasper, et de Emmett Cullen, grand-frère adoptif d'Alice.

Troisième vampire créé par Carlisle après avoir été laisser pour morte par son fiancé, Rosalie était une belle blonde au visage d'ange et au physique ravageur. Ayant un caractère bien trempé, Rosalie se complaisait dans une attitude hautaine lorsqu'elle était en public mais se révélait passionnée et possessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de son homme. Elle était aussi une férue de mécanique et aimait les voitures rapides.

Son compagnon, Emmett Cullen, était un grand brun à la carrure imposante et au sourire goguenard. Ce dernier avait été transformer en vampire suite à la demande de Rosalie après qu'il faillit mourir sous les griffes d'un ours. Très protecteur envers sa femme et sa famille, ce grand gaillard était d'une force titanesque et toujours prompt à la bagarre. Il était aussi très joueur et aimait faire des blagues.

Et enfin, le dernier membre de la famille à descendre d'une Volvo argentée, fut Edward Cullen.

Il était le premier vampire transformé par Carlisle alors qu'il succombait à une grippe espagnole lors de sa dix-septième années. Beau brun au corps mince mais musclé, c'était aussi le plus solitaire du clan. Il avait une passion pour la musique, jouait du piano comme un virtuose et collectionnait les belles voitures. Il possédait le don d'entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres. Ce don était tout autant un bénéfice que lourd à supporter dans la mesure où aucun secret ne pouvait lui être dissimuler. Mais entre tous, il était celui qui abhorrait le plus sa condition de vampire, se considérant comme un monstre sans âme.

Mais la présente mélancolie qu'arbora son visage à l'instant où il vit la villa n'avait rien à voir avec sa nature.

En effet, il y a quelques mois, Edward était tombé amoureux d'une jeune humaine du nom de Bella Swan. C'était la fille du shérif de Forks, Charlie Swan, chez qui elle était venue s'installer suite au remariage de sa mère, Renée.

Bella avait découvert le secret sur la nature des Cullen et avait noué une forte relation avec eux, ces derniers l'acceptant comme faisant partie de la famille. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où, suite à une partie de Base-ball, un vampire nomade de passage, grand adepte de la chasse, s'était mis en tête de la traquer pour provoquer Edward.

Les Cullen avaient sauvé la jeune fille et neutralisé le vampire mais, dans la bagarre, Bella avait été mordu, entamant ainsi sa transformation en créature immortelle assoiffée de sang. Le processus avait pu être endiguer avant l'inévitable mais cet évènement n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Bella était tombé dans une sorte de coma suite à ça, coma dont elle n'était sortie qu'au bout d'une semaine. Mais à son réveil, Edward avait découvert l'impensable, la jeune fille avait oublié tous les épisodes de sa vie à Forks, le secret des vampires et lui compris.

Après examen, le diagnostic était tombé tel un couperet, Bella ne recouvrirait jamais la mémoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella avait quitté l'hôpital et était repartie vivre avec sa mère et son nouveau mari. Charlie avait été triste de laisser sa fille partir mais il lui avait donné sa bénédiction, se sachant incapable de lui donner l'attention dont elle aurait besoin après ce drame.

Edward n'avait rien tenté pour la retenir. Voyant là la preuve que sa place n'était pas auprès d'elle au vue du danger qu'il représentait pour la jeune fille, il l'avait laissé partir sans espoir de retour, souffrant de perdre celle qui fut son unique amour. Mais cela valait mieux pour eux deux et il se promit de l'oublier.

Sauf que, depuis ce jour fatidique, Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Après son départ, il s'était enfermé encore plus dans sa solitude, avec la musique pour seul réconfort, ne s'alimentant presque plus au désespoir des membres de sa famille.

Devant cela, les Cullen avaient décidé de s'éloigner de Forks pendant quelques temps pour panser leurs blessures, et avaient passé les derniers mois en Alaska, dans un autre clan de vampires végétariens, les Denali.

Et aujourd'hui, après une absence de quatre mois, ils étaient revenus chez eux et une nouvelle année allait commencé pour eux.

La famille déchargea ses effets et chacun entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Edward prit armes et bagages et s'enferma dans la sienne sans un mot, au grand dam des autres membres de la famille.

Pendant leur séjour en Alaska, beaucoup s'étaient essayé à lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y avait fait. Même Tanya Denali avec ses tentatives de séduction ou Emmett et son humour graveleux n'avaient rien changé, le jeune homme était resté plus renfermer que jamais. Jasper aurait voulu atténuer sa souffrance mais Edward le lui avait interdit et il ne put aller contre son souhait.

En résumé, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe chez les Cullen.

Alice tentait tant bien que mal de communiquer son énergie aux autres, faute de pouvoir consoler son frère. Elle entraînait tout le monde dans des virées shopping ou des parties de chasse familiales, se faisant un devoir de ramener le bonheur sous leur toit. Elle éprouvait de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa famille puisqu'elle avait eu une vision de Bella entrant dans leur vie et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Elle s'était donc donné la mission de tout faire pour ramener la joie et la bonne humeur dans sa famille.

Une fois ses affaires soigneusement rangées, elle annonça une autre sortie shopping dans le but de se constituer une nouvelle garde-robe pour la rentrée. Elle convainquit Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper assez facilement, eux aussi éprouvant le besoin de sortir. Mais elle trouva porte close lorsqu'elle proposa son idée à Edward, celui-ci préférant passer sa journée à composer.

Malgré toutes ses supplications, elle ne parvint pas à le faire changer d'avis. Esmé tempéra son ardeur, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme éventre la porte à force d'y frapper, et la convainquit de partir si elle voulait rentrer avant la nuit. Attristée malgré tout, Alice s'avoua vaincu et les quatre vampires quittèrent la villa à bord de la décapotable de Rosalie et de la Jeep d'Emmett, direction Seattle pour une journée entière de shopping.

Dés qu'ils furent partis, Edward sortit de sa chambre pour aussitôt se rendre à son piano. Carlisle et Esmé le suivirent des yeux, triste pour lui. Ils aimaient tellement leur premier fils et se maudissaient de ne pouvoir rien faire pour atténuer sa douleur. Seul le temps guérissait les blessures s'étaient-ils convaincus malgré leur réticence.

- Carlisle, crois-tu que les choses s'arrangeront maintenant que nous sommes revenus à Forks ? demanda la maîtresse de maison à son époux.

- Je n'en sais rien, Esmé. Je l'espère de tout coeur pour lui et pour nous, ne put que répondre le médecin, peiné.

Esmé acquiesça silencieusement et se blottit contre le torse de son mari. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser réconfortant sur le front. Cependant, il se défit de sa femme à regret, devant prendre se rendre à l'hôpital. Ayant pris un congé exceptionnel, celui-ci avait expiré la veille et il devait prendre son service dans moins d'une heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta femme et fils et prit la route, direction le centre de Forks. Au volant de sa Mercedes S55 AMG noire, le patriarche du clan Cullen fixait la route, guettant le moindre problème.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engager sur la route principale menant à Forks, des girophares apparurent dans son rétroviseur, lui signalant de se garer. Coopératif, Carlisle se rangea sur le bas-côté et abaissa sa vitre pour voir arriver près de lui le chef Swan.

Le shérif s'appuya d'une main à la voiture du médecin et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, Dr Cullen, le salua-t-il respectivement.

- Chef Swan, lui répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Aurai-je violé le code de la route ou commis une quelconque infraction ?

- Non, je tenais à vous souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous et, aussi, vous prévenir que des travaux avaient été mis en oeuvre au niveau de l'hôpital. Monsieur le maire a enfin consentit à rénover ce monceau de route après que sa femme ait eu un petit accident dans cette zone. Blague à part, les riverains en sont ravis, ricana l'officier.

Carlisle sourit même s'il ne gouta pas à la plaisanterie.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, se reprit Charlie. Il a ordonné ces travaux juste après la vente du vieux manoir Serpentard, situé à 15 km au nord de la ville. La personne qui l'a acheté a entrepris de grosses rénovations dans le but de s'y installer au plus vite. Je ne vous dis pas l'agitation que cela a engendré en ville d'apprendre la venue d'un nouvel habitant. Il y a eu beaucoup de passages par ici. Les travaux du manoir ont pris fin la semaine dernière mais personne n'a encore vu le propriétaire, le maire s'étant bien gardé de révéler son nom.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Le manoir dont il était question était inhabité depuis plus de deux siècles, longtemps avant l'installation de sa famille dans la région. Il avait appartenu à une ancienne famille aristocratique que les gens disaient maléfique. Mais, malgré les rumeurs, Carlisle avait su qu'ils étaient mal vus en raison de leur passion peu commune pour des élixirs faits à base de plantes étranges et leur fascination pour les serpents. La plus folle rumeur à l'époque les désignait comme des sorciers vouant un culte aux Enfers.

A cette idée, il se retint de rire. La sorcellerie avait fait partie de sa vie humaine, son père prônant l'extermination des sorcières et autres créatures néfastes, et il avait compris depuis longtemps que les sortilèges, les potions magiques et les balais volants n'existaient pas.

Revenant au présent, il se demanda qui avait pu se porter acquéreur de cette demeure ancestrale. Depuis le départ des anciens propriétaires, les gens disaient de cette demeure qu'elle était hantée et personne n'osait s'y aventurer. Qui avait été assez fou pour l'acheter ?

- En tout cas, vous devriez faire attention, conclut Charlie, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- Je serai prudent, n'ayez crainte, le rassura le médecin. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

- A votre service, lui dit le shérif en empoignant le bord de son chapeau.

- Dites-moi, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre fille, récemment ? demanda Carlisle, désireux d'obtenir des nouvelles de Bella.

- Elle se porte bien. Elle et sa mère se sont installées en Floride le mois dernier. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'est parfaitement adaptée, confia l'officier avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Carlisle acquiesça, compréhensif envers le père privé de sa fille. Il le remercia une nouvelle fois puis il reprit sa route. Grâce aux indications du shérif, il évita les désagréments des travaux et arriva sans encombre à l'hôpital.

Une fois dans l'établissement, le médecin se dirigea vers son bureau, prenant le temps de saluer ses collègues sur son passage. Dés qu'il passa la porte, il troqua son manteau contre une blouse blanche puis s'installa derrière son bureau. Il soupira légèrement en voyant les dossiers posés devant lui et fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur en se mettant à les consulter.

Toutefois, à peine eut-il lu les premiers qu'une personne vint frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez ! apostropha-t-il celle-ci, en reposant la paperasse sur sa table de travail.

Aussitôt dit, une infirmière entra dans le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et un dossier dans les mains.

- Bonjour Dr Cullen, le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour à vous, Sophie, lui répondit-il en lui faisant la grâce d'un sourire accueillant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Comment se porte votre famille ? Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- A merveille, dit-il pour les deux questions. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Le Chef m'envoie vous demander s'il vous était possible de prendre un nouveau patient. Ce dernier a demandé le meilleur praticien de l'hôpital et c'est à vous qu'il l'a adressé. Il a ajouté que si vous acceptiez, il vous soulagerait de quelques un de vos autres patients pour mieux vous consacrer à lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Carlisle malgré l'offre. Il faut d'abord que je le rencontre avant de donner ma réponse.

- Justement, le patient est ici. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous l'amène.

- Dans ce cas, autant ne pas le faire attendre, accorda le médecin. Allez le chercher.

- Oui, docteur. Voici son dossier, je vous l'amène tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière déposa le dossier sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce. Carlisle prit le dossier et entreprit de le consulter, le temps que le fameux patient fasse son entrée.

Après une lecture rapide, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, l'âge présumé d'Edward, et qu'il avait été plonger dans un coma de 28 jours suite à un accident. Il fut surpris en notant que son précédent médecin était domicilié à Londres en Angleterre, pays qui l'avait vu naître. Le garçon venait donc de son ancienne patrie. C'était assez surprenant d'imaginer un anglais, habitué aux tumultes de la vie londonienne, venir s'installer dans une petite ville comme Forks, si loin des grandes villes typiquement américaines dont les journaux ne cessaient de parler.

Ce constat lui mit la puce à l'oreille et l'acquisition du manoir Serpentard lui revint à l'esprit.

- _Se pourrait-il que par hasard...?_

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'on frappa à sa porte une nouvelle fois.

- Entrez, réitéra-t-il en fixant ardemment la cloison, fébrile.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en une coupe désordonnée lui donnant un style sauvage, un visage en forme de coeur au teint pâle, des yeux d'un beau vert émeraude bordés de longs cils, un corps svelte finement musclé et de longues jambes fuselées. Il était vêtu d'un jean moulant noir avec des All Star grises, d'un pull à col en V blanc et d'une veste de cuir noire lui arrivant sous la taille. Il exhalait de lui un doux parfum de cannelle et de miel avec une petite note boisée, comme s'il revenait d'une longue balade en forêt.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et se retourna, cherchant des yeux l'homme quelques secondes avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Le vampire blond fut frappé par l'intensité de ses yeux. Ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'une grande maturité pour un garçon aussi jeune mais aussi une profonde lassitude, comme si ce jeune homme avait déjà vécu énormément de choses dans sa vie, trop de choses.

Se reprenant, Carlisle se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main avec un sourire engageant.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cullen.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, le Dr Cobben vous tient en grande estime, fit l'inconnu en lui serrant la main, un sourire doux peint sur son visage.

Au contact de la peau glaciale du vampire, le jeune homme eut un faible sursaut, surpris par leur différence de température. Stratégique, Carlisle détourna son attention en répliquant à ses dernières paroles.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte à mon sujet, je suis loin d'être celui qu'on vous a décrit.

- Laissez-moi en être seul juge, je préfère me faire ma propre opinion plutôt que de me fier aux rumeurs, répondit le jeune homme, pragmatique.

Carlisle apprécia l'attitude et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir face à lui. Une fois assis, le médecin reprit le dossier et l'ouvrit.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr...Black ?!

L'étonnement qui découla du nom prononcé n'échappa pas au principal concerné.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Non, le rassura le médecin. Il y a que je connais une famille qui porte le même nom mais ce sont des membres de la tribu Quileute qui vit actuellement à Forks.

- Donc, aucun risque qu'ils fassent partis de ma famille, badina le garçon. Mais si cela vous gêne, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer si le coeur vous en dit.

- Très bien. Alors _Harry_, que puis-je faire pour _toi_ ? réitéra le vampire, se prenant au jeu.

- Comme vous l'avez certainement lu dans mon dossier, j'ai eu un accident, il y a quatre mois, relata le brun. Je me suis retrouvé dans le coma suite à un choc traumatique à la tête. Après mon réveil, j'ai eu droit à une batterie de test dont il est ressorti que je ne présentais aucune séquelle. Seulement, mon médecin de Londres tient à ce que mon état soit régulièrement contrôlé pour prévenir le moindre problème dans les six prochains mois. Aussi, après mon emménagement, je me suis renseigné auprès de vos collègues et ils m'ont tous dirigé vers vous.

- Donc tu souhaite que je sois ton médecin, analysa le blond.

- Tout à fait, approuva Harry.

- Pour ma part, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Au contraire, je devrais te remercier puisque ton cas me permet d'être soulager de plusieurs de mes patients, fit remarquer le vampire avec un sourire narquois.

- Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry, consentit Carlisle, enchanté.

- Merci, Dr Cullen ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire ravi.

- Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Après tout, nous serons appelé à nous voir souvent dans les mois qui viennent alors oublions un peu les conventions, lui proposa le vampire, oubliant son statut au profit d'un ton plus chaleureux.

Bien que surpris par cette requête, Harry accepta, heureux de la tournure de cette conversation. Puis un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur à sa droite l'informa de l'heure et il dut mettre fin à l'entrevue.

- Désolé, mais je dois m'en aller. J'ai un important rendez-vous que je ne dois pas manquer. Pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous plus tard ? fit-il en se levant promptement.

- Bien sûr, lui assura Carlisle en le raccompagnant à la porte.

- Parfait. Voici mon numéro de portable, appelez-moi pour me communiquer la date de notre prochain entretien, dit-il en lui tendant une carte de visite. Bon, je dois me presser où Mr Andrews ne va pas apprécier mon retard, conclut-il pour lui même.

- Andrews ? questionna Carlisle en prenant la carte. C'est le proviseur du lycée de Forks.

- Oui et je n'ai pas intérêt à trop tarder si je veux pouvoir faire ma rentrée demain. Merci de m'avoir reçu, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Mais de rien, à bientôt Harry, répondit le médecin en lui serrant la main.

Sur ce, le jeune homme quitta le bureau et se hâta dans le couloir, laissant le vampire songeur.

- _Drôle de personnage que ce Harry Black. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler._

Il conclut cette impression par un petit sourire appréciateur.

Suite à son entrevue avec Harry, la journée du vampire fut des plus monotones. Aucun cas intéressant ne se présenta et le médecin occupa le plus claire de son temps entre les examens de routine et le remplissage de paperasses, récoltant les salutations de ses patients habituels heureux de son retour.

Il ne rentra chez lui qu'à la nuit tombée et retrouva avec bonheur famille et foyer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la villa, sa femme vint aussitôt lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Carlisle l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui ravit un doux baiser, appréciant la douceur et l'amour de son épouse.

Puis le couple se rendit dans le salon où quatre de leurs enfants discutaient avec animation de leur future rentrée et de l'année à venir.

Alice menait le débat, plus excitée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas eu de vision précise sur le déroulement de cette journée mais affirmait que quelque chose allait changer cette année, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle.

Rosalie et Jasper, loin de partager son enthousiasme, lui souriaient gentiment même si pour eux, rien ne diffèrerait des années précédentes.

Et de son côté, Emmett faisait différents pronostics pour suivre la théorie de sa petite soeur, tous aussi farfelue les uns que les autres. Il dit pour plaisanter :

- Si ça se trouve, la coach Whybe a enfin pris sa retraite et sa remplaçante est une vraie bombe avec de gros...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'étayer sa théorie, Rosalie se faisant un plaisir de le couper en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne sous les rires de son frères et de sa soeur.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Emmy, ricana Alice. Même si je partage ton point de vue, il serait temps que la vieille Whybe prenne sa retraite.

La sincérité et l'air candide du petit lutin de la famille firent redoubler les rires.

Carlisle choisit ce moment pour faire savoir sa présence à sa petite famille et l'attention générale se tourna vers lui. Les quatre vampires se levèrent et vinrent le saluer à tour de rôle. Quand tout le monde prit place sur les canapés du salon, les autres vampires questionnèrent le patriarche sur sa journée.

Le médecin leur raconta son retour à la routine, présentant sa journée point par point depuis son départ ce matin-là. Il garda pour lui sa rencontre avec Harry, préférant conserver cette information pour plus tard, et recueillit les premières réactions à la nouvelle du rachat de la demeure Serpentard.

- Mais qui a bien pu racheter cette vieille baraque lugubre ? demanda Emmett, franchement intrigué.

- Je l'ignore, le nom de l'acheteur n'a été communiqué à personne jusque là. Cependant, il y a fort à parier que cette personne possède d'énormes moyens pour avoir engager des travaux titanesques pour tout remettre en état, leur exposa Carlisle, gardant pour lui ses suppositions quand à l'identité de l'acheteur.

- Et personne ne sait de quoi il a l'air ? c'est étrange de faire autant de mystère, remarqua Jasper.

- Qui que ce soit, comprenez maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus aller chasser sur les terres du manoir, leur expliqua Carlisle, gravement. Le risque de rencontrer un humain dans cette zone est beaucoup trop important pour nous le permettre.

- Zut ! râla Emmett, dépité. C'est là-bas qu'il y a le meilleur gibier de la région. C'est pas juste !

- Fais-toi une raison, nounours. Tu vas devoir faire ceinture. Remarque, ça ne te fera pas trop de mal, objectiva Rosalie, taquine sur les bords.

- Tu trouve que je suis gros ! s'insurgea le nounours, vexé.

- Mais non, tu es parfait comme toujours, my Monkey Man, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Emmett répondit à sa remarque par un sourire satisfait et lui inonda le cou de baisers gourmands pour la remercier du compliment, la faisant glousser sous ses attouchements. Tous sourirent devant la scène, la naïveté d'Emmett et le savoir-faire de Rosalie rendant le moment des plus conviviales.

Après un instant, Carlisle nota l'absence d'Edward et questionna son épouse à son sujet.

- Il a passé la plus grande partie de sa journée à jouer et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre dés que les autres sont rentrés de Seattle, l'informa-t-elle, son ton montrant sa déception face à l'attitude de son jeune fils.

- Je vais aller lui parler, lui signifia-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Dés qu'il eut monté les marches, Carlisle fila jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il frappa trois coups contre le panneau de bois avant d'entrer et de découvrir le jeune homme allongé sur son canapé de cuir noir, un casque sur les oreilles et les yeux résolument clos.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le genoux droit pour lui signaler sa présence et son désir de lui parler. Edward ouvrit les yeux et soupira de lassitude à la vue de la mine grave de son père. Il retira son casque et se mit correctement en position assise.

Carlisle prit place à côté de lui. Les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains jointes, il regarda son fils et lui dit, d'un ton qu'il voulut décidé :

- Edward, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

En réponse, Edward poussa un petit grondement rébarbatif, agacé. Carlisle continua.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, loin de moi cette idée, mais tu conviendras avec moi que cette situation n'est plus supportable pour personne. Tu souffres, nous le savons, mais ton comportement nous blesse énormément, ta mère, tes soeurs, tes frères et moi. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la perte de Bella, chacun de nous l'appréciait comme un membre de notre famille et nous ressentons tous son absence.

- Je l'aimais, se permit d'intervenir le jeune homme avec amertume, sa voix rauque.

- Je sais et elle t'aimait aussi, sois en sûr. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as choisi de la laisser partir, pour son bien, et nous t'avons soutenu dans ta décision. Il est temps à présent de faire ton deuil. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour nous. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi et nous ne supporterions pas de perdre un autre membre de notre famille.

Edward fixa Carlisle dans les yeux et lut toute l'inquiétude et la tristesse qu'il faisait passer en parole. Les pensées du médecin et celles qu'il entendait venant de sa famille corroboraient son récit, tous s'inquiétaient de son sort. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir.

Au plus profond de lui, Edward savait que son père avait raison mais il lui était difficile d'occulter la souffrance engendrée par la perte de son unique amour. Il savait que les autres souffraient aussi de son départ, à un degré autre mais qui était-il pour juger de leur réciprocité. Il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire de frustration devant le choix qu'il devait faire mais il finit par se résoudre, le sort de la famille en dépendait.

Soufflant de dépit, il se redressa et se tourna de nouveau vers Carlisle. Il prit une inspiration et murmura pour lui seul :

- Je vais essayer...

Carlisle accueillit sa décision avec un sourire compréhensif et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils. Edward lui rendit un sourire timide, n'étant plus habitué à ce geste depuis longtemps.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre d'Edward avec sa promesse de se joindre au reste de la famille pour leur partie de chasse.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut la famille Cullen au complet qui quitta la villa pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt. La présence d'Edward parmi eux avait rendu le sourire à Esmé et Alice, heureuses de le voir sortir de son enfermement.

Dés qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de toute population, les règles s'instaurèrent et la famille se scinda en deux groupes, les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre.

Quand les représentants mâles de la famille Cullen furent sûr que leur moitié respective fut assez éloignée, Emmett et Jasper prirent chacun leur frère par une épaule et s'amusèrent à le taquiner.

- Alors, l'ermite ! Tu t'es finalement décidé à descendre de ta montagne. Le mal des sommets, peut-être, plaisanta Emmett.

- Très drôle, Emmett. Je vois que ton humour est toujours aussi nul, mon absence ne t'a pas arrangé, répliqua Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Et toi, toujours aussi sournois, mon petit Eddy. Ravi de te retrouver, vieux ! s'exclama le grand-frère en décoiffant la tête de son cadet, affichant ainsi sa joie.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Edward, ajouta Jasper en lui tapant l'épaule avec enthousiasme.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Edward eut un sourire sincère pour ses deux frères, chose que les deux concernés remarquèrent et ils lui répondirent de la même manière, heureux de retrouver leur complice.

Comme auparavant, les trois jeunes firent un pari sur celui qui fera la plus grosse prise et se séparèrent sous l'air réjoui de Carlisle qui partit de son côté.

Le reste de la nuit fut une succession d'éclats de rire, de provocations amicales et de coups bas entre les trois garçons et l'adulte qui se prêtait à leur jeu. Malgré une lutte acharnée, la victoire revint incontestablement à Emmett, le vampire ayant plusieurs gros gibiers à son tableau de chasse.

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les quatre vampires rentrèrent à la villa sous l'air mi-souriant mi-exaspéré de Rosalie, les éclats de rire d'Alice et le sourire attendri d'Esmé.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, chacun regagna le réconfort de sa chambre, les couples de jeunes s'octroyant un moment d'intimité avant de se préparer pour la rentrée. Edward les quitta avec le sourire et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se posta devant sa baie vitrée et observa le jour se lever avec un air rêveur.

Bien qu'il eut promis de montrer plus de bonne volonté, Edward redoutait cette rentrée. Il avait mal à l'idée de retrouver les bancs du lycée sans la présence chaleureuse et aimante de Bella à ses côtés. Comment allait-il survivre à cette journée sans elle ?

Par égard pour les autres, et notamment Jasper qu'il voulait épargner, il se força à penser à autre chose et une information lui revint. Durant leur jeu, Carlisle avait pris le soin de l'informer de la récente acquisition du manoir Serpentard et des mesures qu'ils leur fallaient adopter.

S'étonnant lui-même, il fut tout aussi intrigué que ses proches par cette nouvelle et il se posa la même question.

Qui était cet acquéreur mystère ?

_**Tsuzuku...

* * *

**_

Ah ! Patience Edward, tu le sauras assez tôt ^^. Alors que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Bien, pas bien ?

Votre avis compte beaucoup !

Please review !!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Une rentrée peu banale

**- Titre : ****Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà, j'y ai mis le temps, mais voici un nouveau chapitre. Pardonnez ce retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps avec les préparations de noël, les cadeaux à acheter, le manque d'inspiration jouant aussi un rôle important. Sinon voici un nouveau chapitre du point de vue des Cullen et avec lui, la première rencontre tant attendue entre Harry et Edward.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Une rentrée peu banale..._

Quelques heures plus tard, deux voitures quittèrent la villa blanche. Au volant de sa Volvo argentée, Edward conduisait à une allure étonnamment raisonnable, Alice et Jasper assis à l'arrière, tandis que derrière lui, Rosalie et Emmett le suivaient dans la jeep de ce dernier.

Alors qu'Edward gardait son attention dirigée sur la route, Jasper méditait pour faire le vide en lui, se préparant à ressentir le flot émotionnel d'une bande d'ados bourrés d'hormones totalement incontrôlables, et Alice observait d'un air rêveur l'océan de verdure défiler par sa vitre.

Bien qu'elle n'avait plus eu de vision révélatrice depuis l'agression et le départ de Bella, la voyante de la famille Cullen gardait en elle l'intuition que cette nouvelle année à Forks ne serait pas aussi paisible qu'elle laissait l'entendre. Mais ce qu'elle espérait plus que tout, était qu'un évènement majeur ou une nouvelle rencontre permettrait à son frère de sortir de son apathie et apaiser son chagrin. Elle était prête à faire don de toute sa garde robe pour que Edward retrouve le sourire, même si son destin était de vivre auprès de la pire des humaines pensait-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Cette pensée eut le don d'attirer l'attention du concerné qui lui jeta un coup d'œil par le biais de son rétroviseur. Alice lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui t'attend_, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer par la pensée.

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les idées fantasques de sa jeune sœur. Alice resterait toujours Alice.

Après quelques minutes de route, les cinq Cullen arrivèrent au lycée, ignorant l'enseigne à l'entrée du parking marquée de l'emblème de l'établissement, ce dernier accompagné de ces mots :

_**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**_

_**-**_

_**HOME OF THE SPARTANS**_

Ils stationnèrent sur le parking, au milieu de la cohue des étudiants qui les fixèrent avec curiosité. Les cinq vampires sortirent des véhicules et se dirigèrent sans perdre de temps vers l'entrée de l'établissement, formant un groupe soudé qui traversa la foule sous les murmures et les coups d'œil interpelés.

Mais l'attention de la foule de lycéens fut redirigée ailleurs lorsqu'un vrombissement particulièrement puissant retentit au loin. La troupe des Cullen se stoppa dans sa marche et se retourna pour connaître la raison du chahut. A l'oreille, les vampires identifièrent le bruit comme celui d'un moteur de voiture, Edward et Rosalie l'assimilèrent vite à un modèle puissant taillé pour la course.

A l'angle d'une rue, l'objet de l'attention apparut sous les traits d'une Mustang Shelby GT 500 noire à bandes blanches. L'incroyable véhicule stationna à quelques mètres des voitures des Cullen et la foule s'amassa autour d'elle, tel des mouches attirées par l'odeur du miel.

La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit alors et un jeune homme en sortit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, il était assez petit, ne dépassant pas les 1m70. Il était fin mais on devinait les muscles bien proportionnés de son torse grâce au t-shirt bleu nuit qu'il portait sous un blouson d'aviateur noir. Un jean foncé moulait ses jambes longues et athlétiques, le tout chaussé d'une paire de boots en cuir noir.

Mais ce qui frappa Edward chez ce garçon fut la beauté délicate de ses traits. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés tombaient en mèches folles sur son visage, lui donnant un air sauvage et mystérieux. Son visage en forme de cœur était aussi pâle que la neige, son nez fin et droit surplombait deux lèvres rosées légèrement bombées.

Le point d'orgue de sa beauté était sans nul doute ses yeux. Edward ancra son regard topaze dans les plus beaux yeux émeraudes qu'il lui était donné de contempler. Ces deux orbes étaient bordées de longs cils noirs, achevant de rendre son regard encore plus troublant.

Il décrocha avec difficulté de ses prunelles captivantes lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour récupérer son sac à dos sur le siège de sa voiture. Il glissa l'une des sangles sur son épaule droite, puis il referma la portière, verrouilla sa voiture et s'avança au milieu de la foule qui le suivit des yeux, se rendant d'une démarche féline jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Complètement indifférent de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, il passa devant les Cullen sans les voir et entra dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'il fut entré, les lycéens semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits et se mirent à deviser sur ce mystérieux garçon.

Du côté des Cullen, la surprise fit place à une curiosité dont ils ne se savaient pas capable, chacun s'interrogeant sur l'identité du nouvel élève. Edward se reprit rapidement et enjoignit ses compagnons à se presser pour connaître leur répartition avant le début des cours.

Les cinq vampires se hâtèrent d'entrer, suivi par la cohue des autres lycéens excités. Ils se rendirent devant les tableaux d'affichage, chacun prit note de son numéro de classe avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur premier cours de l'année.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle, Edward continua de se questionner sur le nouveau et éprouva l'étonnant désir de l'avoir dans ses cours juste pour pouvoir le voir encore. Comme à son habitude, il s'assit à sa place près d'une fenêtre et attendit, faisant fi de ses camarades discutant autour de lui de leurs vacances et rattrapant le temps perdu jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il sentit de la déception en constatant que le garçon n'était pas dans sa classe et soupira en reportant son attention sur le professeur qui salua ses élèves avec un sourire ravi.

Les premières heures de cours se passèrent de la même manière que les précédentes rentrées. Les amis qui se retrouvent et se racontent leurs souvenirs, les mêmes professeurs faisant leur éternel discours de bienvenue et annonçant leur programme pour l'année à venir.

Pourtant, durant ce temps, Edward ne put s'empêcher de capter les pensées de plusieurs élèves évoquant le nouvel élève. Il sut ainsi que son nom de famille était Black et qu'il venait d'Angleterre. En dehors de ça, il n'apprit rien d'autres, les filles trop occupées à se pâmer devant sa beauté et les mecs le dédaignaient à cause de cette attention particulière, épris de jalousie. Cela lui rappela les réactions à son égard lorsqu'il avait fait sa première rentrée au lycée de Forks et il se sentit compatissant envers ce pauvre garçon. Être seul dans une salle remplie d'inconnus et être le point de mire de l'attention n'était agréable pour personne.

Il continua comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et se rendit à la cafétéria du lycée déjà bondée. Silencieusement, il prit un plateau qu'il orna d'une pomme et d'une bouteille d'eau, de maigres vivres qu'il ferait semblant de manger, et alla rejoindre ses frères et sœurs à leur table habituelle, à l'écart des autres.

Aussitôt installé, Emmett l'interpella.

- Hey Ed ! Tu sais le nouveau, il paraît qu'il est anglais.

- Oui, Em'. Je suis au courant, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, répliqua furieusement Edward, agacé.

- Wow ! Cool Eddy ! se défendit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin ? T'as pourtant pas mangé de lion.

- Excuse-moi, Emmett, se reprit Edward, plus calme. Je suis un peu tendu. C'est énervant d'entendre toujours les mêmes pensées depuis des heures et de te l'entendre dire de vive voix m'a mis à cran. Et cette situation me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, conclut-il, le souvenir de l'arrivée de Bella en mémoire.

- T'en fais pas, aucun problème ! le rassura-t-il, compréhensif.

- Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à être tendu. Le nouveau te bat largement sur ce plan, se permit d'argumenter Jasper de sa voix neutre.

- A ce propos, où est-il ? s'enquit Rosalie en sondant la salle.

- Il est là-bas, lui répondit son frère en désignant l'autre bout de la salle.

Aussitôt, les autres Cullen regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Jasper. Ils aperçurent le nouveau assis à une table à l'opposé de la leur, seul, plongé dans un livre tout en picorant dans son plateau. La plupart des tablées l'entourant lui jetaient de rapides coups d'œil, augmentant son malaise d'être ainsi observer, mais aucun n'osait l'approcher. Malgré leur engouement, les filles semblaient intimidés et ce sentiment se sentait aussi chez les garçons, comme si un climat de tension empêchait quiconque d'avancer plus près de lui.

Edward l'observa attentivement, ressentant une étrange fascination pour chacun de ses gestes. Il suivit des yeux le mouvement répétitif de sa main droite allant et venant de son plateau jusqu'à sa bouche, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres se mouvant sous l'effet de la mastication et le chemin de ses yeux sur les pages qu'il lisait. Bien qu'ils soient anodins, Edward était complètement captivé par ses gestes qu'il trouva souples et aériens.

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par une nouvelle réplique de Jasper.

- Malgré son apparence frêle, il exhale de lui une sorte de charisme intimidant et il essaie de faire bonne figure malgré son malaise, jugea-t-il par rapport au climat émotionnel de la salle.

- Vous avez vu la bouille qu'il a ! On dirait un môme, il est trop chou, s'extasia Rosalie, s'attirant un grognement contrarié de son compagnon quelque peu jaloux.

- Son regard n'a rien d'enfantin, la contredit Jasper. Il en ressort une grande maturité pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et je ressens aussi une étrange lassitude chez lui.

- Et toi, Alice ! Tu ne dis rien ? fit remarquer Emmett en s'adressant à sa jeune soeur qui demeurait silencieuse depuis le début.

- Hum ? fit celle-ci en ramenant son attention sur le groupe, son regard auparavant perdu vers la table du garçon.

- Tu étais dans la lune, amour ! Un baiser contre tes pensées, lui dit Jasper en lui entourant affectueusement les épaules de son bras.

- Je pensais justement à Harry, dit-elle en faisant mention pour la première fois de son prénom. Il était avec moi en classe de Français et je l'ai trouvé très sympathique, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire épanouie.

- Oula ! Alice qui trouve un mec sympathique, fais attention Jazz ! Il risque de te la voler, plaisanta Emmett avec un sourire narquois.

- Il devra me passer sur le corps avant, répliqua le concerné en prenant un air possessif pour jouer le jeu de son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Il ne se passera rien de plus qu'une relation amicale entre Harry et moi. Mais je suis contente que tu défendes ton territoire avec autant d'ardeur, reconnut Alice en lui déposant un baiser taquin sur la joue.

Jasper lui dédia un petit sourire, satisfait de la réponse de sa compagne.

- Alors, il s'appelle Harry, nota Emmett tout en s'amusant de la réaction de Jasper.

- Harry Black pour être exact, lui confirma le petit lutin.

- Black ? s'étonna Rosalie. Aurait-il un lien de parenté avec ces sales cabots de La Push ?

- Non, aucun. Et j'ai découvert qu'il était un nouveau patient de Carlisle, leur révéla-t-elle, voulant susciter leur intérêt.

- Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? s'enquit alors vivement Edward, surprenant tout le monde par la vivacité de sa question.

- Ça, je n'en sais rien mais je suis contente de voir que tu te soucie de lui, se réjouit-elle, ravie de l'effet produit.

- Je ne me soucie pas de lui, je suis juste curieux, réfuta le télépathe de mauvaise foi.

Mais Alice ne le crut pas et sourit malicieusement. Puis le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Harry lui revint, accentuant son sourire à mesure qu'elle le voyait défiler tout en sachant qu'Edward le voyait également.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Comme à son habitude, Alice sautilla joyeusement en direction de son premier cours tout en faisant fi des regards des autres. Elle savait ce que sa vue provoquait chez eux, elle n'avait pas besoin du don d'Edward pour le savoir la laissait complètement indifférente, habituée qu'elle était à être dévisagé sans vergogne.

Mais alors qu'elle allait arriver à destination, elle vit le fameux garçon du parking qui marchait quelques pas devant elle, essayant de se repérer avec le plan de l'école dans les mains mais semblant ne pas s'y retrouver.

Poussée par un étrange instinct chevaleresque , elle le rejoignit en quelques bonds et se planta devant lui. Le garçon sursauta en la voyant et voulut parler quand elle le coupa dans son élan.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen ! Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? le questionna-t-elle avec sa voix chantante et un sourire joyeux.

Le garçon la regarda avec étonnement pendant quelques secondes, semblant perturbé par son enthousiasme. Puis il se reprit et lui répondit, légèrement hésitant :

- Harry Black.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Harry ! Tu te rends dans quelle salle ?

- Euh... La 214, lui dit-il après avoir vérifier sur son emploi du temps.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est aussi ma salle. Tu m'accompagne ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- D'accord, accepta Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux adolescents cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Harry le remarqua et le fit savoir à son accompagnatrice.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont surpris parce que je ne parle jamais aux autres ici en dehors des membres de ma famille, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes nombreux ? s'enquit-il, visiblement curieux.

- Nous sommes cinq. Il y a mes deux frères, Emmett et Edward, mon compagnon, Jasper et sa sœur, Rosalie, et enfin moi. Je te les présenterai si tu veux ?

- J'en serai ravi, acquiesça-t-il avec sincérité. Sinon, tu ne serais pas apparentée au Docteur Cullen ?

- Si, Carlisle est mon père adoptif. Tu le connais ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant d'où ce garçon le connaissait.

- Carlisle est mon nouveau médecin, je l'ai rencontré hier, l'informa-t-il.

Alice n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner plus sur ce sujet, interrompue par leur professeur de Français, Mr Brandford, qui attendait devant la porte de la salle les derniers retardataires. Harry et elle s'empressèrent d'entrer et de prendre place, l'un à côté de l'autre. Dés que la porte fut fermée et que la cloche sonna le début des cours, Mr Brandford fit son petit discours, profitant au passage pour présenter Harry à la classe. Puis il enchaîna avec leur premier sujet de dissertation sous les soupirs exaspérés des lycéens peu désireux de se remettre au travail si vite. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de converser avec le nouvel élève, lui parlant principalement de sa famille alors qu'il lui prêtait une oreille attentive.

A la fin du cours, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se séparèrent dans le couloir en se saluant chaleureusement.

**Fin du flash-back**

**

* * *

**

Après cela, Alice n'avait plus eu de cours en commun avec Harry mais trépignait d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de lui parler. Elle pressentait qu'ils deviendraient de grands amis et elle avait hâte d'y être.

Ayant suivi le fil de ses pensées, Edward avait assisté mentalement à l'échange et avait retenu les espoirs que nourrissait sa sœur sur leur future relation. Jamais cette dernière n'avait montré autant d'empressement à vouloir se rapprocher d'un humain. Pas même avec Bella. Ce garçon attirait sa sympathie et elle était aussi enthousiaste que lorsqu'elle faisait les boutiques.

Puis l'information qu'Alice leur avait déjà donnée auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Harry était donc un patient de Carlisle. Pourquoi Carlisle n'avait-il pas parlé de lui hier ? Et surtout, pourquoi le voyait-il ?

A cette question, son regard erra de nouveau vers la table du dénommé Harry. Celui-ci avait posé son livre devant lui et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard devenu nostalgique.

Ressentant un besoin impérieux de connaître la raison de son état, Edward se focalisa sur lui. Ignorant les pensées insipides des autres lycéens, il tendit son don jusqu'à lui. Mais tout ce qu'il perçut, ce fut un grand vide. Il se concentra davantage, pensant avoir rater son coup, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui qu'il espérait. Au lieu d'atteindre son subconscient, son esprit percuta contre un mur et une sorte de décharge lui envahit la tête où se mêlèrent douleur et stupéfaction.

Assis à côté de lui, Jasper le ressentit et s'en inquiéta.

- _Edward, ça va ?_ l'interrogea-t-il par la pensée.

- Je n'arrive pas à entendre ses pensées, déclara ce dernier sans détour, s'attirant les regards ahuris de ses frères et soeurs.

Un silence pesant s'établit sur eux, silence qui prit fin par le concours d'Emmett.

- Encore ! s'exclama Emmett, profondément éberlué.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu les collectionnes ! le fustigea Rosalie, agacée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jasper, déconcerté.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, ajouta Edward complètement perdu. J'ai voulu écouter ses pensées mais j'ai rencontré comme un mur et j'ai été rejeter hors de sa tête avec un petit mal au crâne.

- Attends, tu dis que tu as été "rejeter", le reprit Alice. Cela veut dire qu'il avait conscience que tu essayais d'entendre ses pensées.

- Il faut croire parce qu'il n'arrête pas de balayer la salle des yeux depuis deux minutes avec méfiance, les informa Jasper en leur désignant Harry.

Un coup d'œil rapide leur permit de voir qu'il disait vrai. Harry ne cessait d'inspecter la salle du regard, semblant sonder chaque visage à sa portée. Ils détournèrent la tête quand il regarda dans leur direction.

- Mais qui c'est, ce mec ?! grogna Emmett, commençant à ressentir de la frustration.

- On s'en fout, ce n'est qu'un humain comme les autres, point barre ! s'énerva Rosalie.

- Moi je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant, s'exprima Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? riposta la blonde. Tu ne vas pas faire amis-amis avec lui au risque qu'il découvre notre nature.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était dangereux et je n'ai eu aucune vision le montrant en train de découvrir notre secret. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui, argumenta-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Dans ce cas, autant le vérifier, il vient par ici. Hey Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un signe de main au jeune homme.

Les autres Cullen regardèrent dans sa direction et le virent à quelques pas d'eux, en train de se diriger vers la sortie du réfectoire. Harry s'arrêta dans sa marche et regarda dans leur direction. Il sourit en reconnaissant Alice et s'avança à leur rencontre. Mais alors qu'il les observait les uns après les autres en même temps, semblant les analyser, son regard se focalisa sur Edward et il se stoppa net, le visage pâle figé dans une expression de grande stupeur.

Sans qu'aucun des vampires ne comprennent ce brusque changement, il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. Les Cullen se jetèrent des regards étonnés, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué cette étrange réaction.

- Vous croyez qu'on lui a fait peur, suggéra Emmett.

- Je ne crois pas mais on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme, rectifia Rosalie, aussi surprise que les autres.

- Il était sous le choc dans un premier temps puis j'ai ressenti de la tristesse. Et tout ça lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur toi, Edward, leur expliqua l'empathe avec gravité.

- Donc c'est Eddy qui l'a fait fuir, reprit Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, le regard fixé sur le concerné.

Ce dernier fixait sans y croire la porte du réfectoire, choqué. Pourquoi avait-il fait volte-face après l'avoir dévisagé ? Se seraient-ils déjà vu ? Non, il s'en souviendrait à coup sûr si cela avait été le cas. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fuite ? Et surtout pourquoi cela le touchait-il à ce point ? Il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour et il était peiné par sa réaction envers lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre et cela le frustra encore plus, le faisant grogner silencieusement.

Alice comprit que la réaction de Harry avait profondément ébranlé Edward et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était finalement produit, son frère semblait à mille lieux de sa dépression et ressentait à nouveau de l'intérêt pour autre chose que sa musique ou sa solitude. Si Harry était la clé de tout ça, elle se ferait un devoir de les réunir le plus souvent possible et elle en jubilait d'avance.

Jasper ressentit le trouble d'Edward et la jubilation de sa compagne. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et il comprit aussitôt que son petit lutin devait préparer quelque chose à l'insu et au grand dam de leur frère, celui-ci trop occupé à ruminer pour faire attention aux pensées de sa sœur. Voulant parer à toutes les éventualités, Jasper se promit d'interroger sa conspiratrice bien-aimée dés qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

La reprise des cours étant imminente, les lycéens se dirigèrent successivement vers leur prochain lieu d'étude. Après avoir saluer ses frères et sœurs, Edward se rendit une nouvelle fois seul à son dernier cours de la journée, soit 2h de Littérature avec le professeur le plus fouineur qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, Mr Sheldon.

Edward n'appréciait pas du tout ce petit chauve au ventre bedonnant qui se ferait un plaisir de passer la première heure de cours à questionner ses élèves sur leurs vacances et d'essayer d'en tirer un sujet intéressant pour son futur roman. L'homme était d'une indiscrétion frôlant parfois l'inconvenance et il s'était mille fois dissuadé de lui dire sa façon de penser sur sa conception de la vie privée.

Se préparant mentalement à affronter cette bête curieuse, Edward fila vers la salle d'un pas mesuré avec le désir d'en finir au plus vite. Il entra dans la classe, s'attendant à entendre la voix nasillarde de son professeur quand il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Là, à quelques mètres devant lui, le mystérieux Harry Black était assis à une place près d'une fenêtre et observait pensivement la vue de celle-ci, sous les yeux scrutateurs des autres élèves de la classe. Mr Sheldon n'était pas encore arrivé et les élèves en profitaient pour bavarder entre eux. Edward nota un groupe se composant des anciens amis de Bella : Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Webber et Éric Yorkie. Ces quatre-là se tenaient à quelques tables du nouveau et se complaisaient en messes basses. Edward comprit vite que leur principal sujet de conversation n'était autre que Harry lui-même.

- Non mais vous avez vu ce mec ! Monsieur se ramène avec une belle bagnole et ça se permet de nous snober ! médisa Mike, semblant furieux.

- Arrête Mike ! Comment tu te sentirais si t'étais nouveau dans un lycée où tu connais personne avec des jumelles à double-foyer en guise d'yeux braqués sur toi ? Sérieux, lâche-lui les baskets, le confondit Éric, s'efforçant de modérer son camarade.

- Pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'acoquiner avec Alice aux pays des merveilles ! Pour fréquenter un Cullen, il ne vaut sûrement pas mieux qu'eux, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

- Moi, je suis sûre qu'il doit être sympa. Il a juste besoin qu'on fasse le premier pas vers lui et je parie qu'il sera aussitôt à son aise avec nous. Ce qu'Alice Cullen a fait, argumenta Angela, pleine de compassion envers le jeune homme.

- Tu crois que si je suis gentille avec lui, il me laissera monter dans sa voiture. J'ai toujours rêvé de monter dans ce genre de bolide, minauda Jessica en fixant le jeune homme avec convoitise.

- Oublie-le, Jess ! Ce mec n'est qu'un bouffon ! réfuta vivement Mike, mécontent de l'intérêt probant de son amie envers le nouveau.

Edward retint un grondement de colère et se prépara à aller dire ses quatre vérités à cet imbécile de Mike Newton quand l'absurdité de sa réaction le frappa. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ?

Ce n'était pas tant que ce crétin dise du mal d'un membre de sa famille qui le contrariait, chacun d'entre eux ayant l'habitude de ce genre de traitement depuis des années à l'égard de leur comportement social. Cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule autre possibilité, il n'avait pas apprécié les propos de Newton envers Harry.

Une fois de plus, il s'étonna de l'étrange incidence que lui infligeait inconsciemment Harry Black et sa curiosité s'en trouva dédoublée. Ce garçon éveillait en lui un intérêt aussi fort que celui qu'il avait eu envers Bella sauf qu'il ne ressentait aucune attraction pour son sang. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui l'attirait ?

Ne voulant pas se questionner à ce sujet dans l'immédiat, il coupa court à ses réflexions et se mit une claque mentale pour reprendre ses esprits.

Se recomposant un masque neutre, Edward s'avança dans la classe, certains cessèrent leur conciliabule pour l'observer. Se gaussant de leur réaction, il alla directement s'asseoir au pupitre à côté de celui de Harry, le seul disponible. Dés qu'il fut installé, une agréable odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était une fragrance douce et légère aux accents sucrés, un savant mélange entre la cannelle et le miel, ajouté à cela un arrière goût d'embrun boisé. Cette odeur était alléchante mais pas au point d'attiser sa soif. Elle provoquait en lui un étrange bien-être et une onde de chaleur le traversa lorsqu'il la respira à plein poumons.

Il tourna son visage vers son voisin et vit que ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention, complètement absorbé par sa contemplation. Cela le fit tiquer et pour une raison insensée, il éprouva le besoin de rectifier cet état de fait.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les mots sortirent tout seul :

- Bonjour. Tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant, son cœur prenant un rythme chaotique. Edward ne sut s'il était plus étonné par sa réaction ou par le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. Il s'était fait doux et rassurant alors qu'il aurait dû être beaucoup plus réservé, comme à son habitude. Il ne se comprenait plus.

Harry le regarda avec ce qu'il reconnut être de la surprise, puis de l'émerveillement pour finir par l'incompréhension, le doute et enfin la peine. Ce jeune homme était un véritable livre ouvert tant ses émotions étaient visibles dans ses yeux. Des yeux verts si troublant qu'il se sentit fondre.

Mais il se reprit vite et enchaîna, brisant le silence gênant entre eux.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis le frère d'Alice.

Harry se réveilla à ses paroles et lui fit un timide sourire.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Edward. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Je m'en doutais. Elle m'a aussi parlé de toi pendant le déjeuner. Tu lui as fait grande impression, admit le vampire avec un sourire en coin.

- Ta sœur est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique. J'ai aimé bavarder avec elle, sa joie de vivre est très stimulante.

- Tu m'en vois ravi mais j'avoue que ton comportement au déjeuner l'a beaucoup intrigué, lui révéla-t-il, omettant de dire qu'il en avait été de même pour lui.

L'expression de Harry changea. Il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux d'un air peiné.

- Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. Si mon attitude l'a blessé, je le regrette énormément. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, s'excusa Harry, attristé.

Voir Harry si bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir blesser Alice, Edward en fut très touché. Peu d'humains se montraient si prévenant envers eux après leur première impression mais jamais aucun d'eux ne s'était excusé d'avoir porté atteinte à leurs sentiments. Harry était très différent des autres et le voir dans cet état sans aucune raison poussa Edward à le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a été un peu surprise mais tu ne l'as en rien blessé. Alice n'a pas cessé de dire qu'elle trépignait de pouvoir te parler à nouveau et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que vous deveniez amis tous les deux.

- C'est vrai ? Elle ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir éviter ? demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard hésitant.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

A ces mots, Harry soupira de soulagement et lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui le déstabilisa. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un aussi beau sourire lui être adresser avec autant de sincérité. Cela remua quelque chose en lui, il ressentit comme des milliers de papillons lui chatouiller l'estomac et son souffle se fit erratique.

- Mais dis-moi, si cela n'avait rien avoir avec elle, pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ? le questionna-t-il après s'être calmé.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry détourna la tête et afficha une mine honteuse.

- Quand j'y repense, c'était complètement idiot de ma part d'agir de cette façon mais sur le moment je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, avoua-t-il piteusement.

- Tu peux m'en donner la raison, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, fit Edward, s'en voulant aussitôt de se montrer si curieux.

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais... Quand je t'ai aperçu à la cafétéria, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry, un peu embarrassé.

- Oh... Un ami à toi ?

- Plus une connaissance mais j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui, précisa le garçon toutefois incertain.

- Et qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il est mort dans mes bras, asséna-t-il en prenant un air grave.

Dés qu'il entendit ces mots, Edward s'en voulut d'avoir été si insistant. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il fit la connexion avec son attitude au déjeuner et il comprit ce qui l'avait motivé. Il lui avait fait penser à cet ami décédé et le voir lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Il voulut s'excuser, dire quelque chose pour alléger la peine visible sur son visage mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Mr Sheldon qui précéda la sonnerie.

- Bonjour à tous, entonna-t-il en allant s'installer à son bureau.

Ses élèves réagirent à son arrivée et partirent s'asseoir à leur place. Mr Sheldon déposa sa sacoche sur sa table de travail et darda ses élèves d'un sourire joyeux.

- Avant tout, j'aimerai vous dire que je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année d'enseignement. J'espère de vous la plus grande attention et j'entends par là de lire les oeuvres prévues au programme et non de vous en servir comme oreiller. Suis-je assez clair, Mr Newton ?

Sa remarque provoqua l'hilarité de la classe à l'exception de Mike Newton qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour se faire plus petit. Edward eut un sourire dédaigneux et Harry sourit avec indulgence.

L'enseignant calma les rires et demanda leur attention.

- Sur cette note d'humour, j'ai entendu dire que nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Est-ce que ce dernier pourrait nous faire l'honneur de venir au tableau et de se présenter ? demanda le professeur en fixant son regard sur Harry.

Edward grogna, irrité en entendant les intentions du professeur. Avec lui, Harry allait subir un véritable interrogatoire et il l'entendait jubiler à la perspective d'obtenir de nouvelles idées pour son roman grâce à lui.

Harry déglutit discrètement, puis se leva de son siège et rejoignit l'avant de la classe d'une démarche lente qui sonnait comme la marche du condamné. Il arriva au tableau et fit face à l'assistance, tentant de cacher son malaise d'être ainsi exposer.

Ne le voyant pas se décider, Mr Sheldon se racla la gorge et l'enjoignit, de sa voix mielleuse :

- Allez-y.

- Euh... Je m'appelle Harry Black, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Londres, en Angleterre. J'ai déménagé à Forks la semaine dernière et j'espère m'intégrer rapidement dans votre ville.

- Passionnant ! Parlez-nous un peu plus de vous : qui sont vos parents ? Que font-ils dans la vie et pourquoi vous êtes vous installé à Forks ? s'empressa-t-il, sa curiosité palpable à des kilomètres.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, déclara Harry visiblement contrarié par le comportement de l'enseignant. Je préfère ne pas parler d'eux si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Edward serra les poings fortement en voyant ce que le jeune homme endurait. Déjà qu'il lui avait confié avoir vu mourir un ami, il déclarait maintenant avoir perdu ses parents très jeune. La vie semblait ne pas avoir été facile pour lui et il en voulut énormément à Mr Sheldon de l'obliger à parler de ce sujet douloureux.

Celui-ci se reprit, passé l'instant de surprise :

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, avec qui vivez-vous ? demanda-t-il, n'en démordant toujours pas.

- Je vis seul, je me suis émancipé il y a deux mois, répondit Harry, son énervement de plus en plus visible.

- Vraiment ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Alors, où habitez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Malheureusement, si ça l'est. Et sauf votre respect, je crois qu'il est préférable de nous en tenir là et de commencer le cours. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? suggéra-t-il, voulant couper court à cette mascarade.

- Oh mais... Oui, certes ! Hum, vous avez raison, Mr Black, acquiesça le professeur, ne voyant pas comment refuser sans s'embarrasser. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita jusqu'à son pupitre avant de s'y asseoir prestement. Edward jubila de voir la mine déconfite de l'enseignant privé de son passe-temps favori et voulut en féliciter Harry mais il s'en dissuada en voyant son expression. Le jeune homme paraissait sombre, ses mâchoires étaient contractées et ses sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Edward se résolut à attendre que son humeur s'améliore avant de lui parler à nouveau.

Harry ne déserra pas les lèvres de tout le cours, plongé dans un mutisme obstiné. Son humeur maussade ne sembla pas désemplir et Edward s'inquiéta des répercussions de ce fâcheux évènement sur leur relation.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie annonça leur délivrance et le professeur libéra ses élèves avec pour travail un compte-rendu sur le premier acte de l'œuvre Shakespearienne, _Roméo et Juliette_, et le thème de la rivalité.

Edward eut à peine le temps de ranger ses affaires que Harry quitta précipitamment la classe sans un mot. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit à son tour et courut à vitesse humaine en direction du parking dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Sur le chemin, il croisa Alice qui voulut lui parler mais il ne s'arrêta pas et la sentit lui emboîter le pas en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand les deux vampires arrivèrent au parking, ils virent la Mustang noire démarrer en trombe et filer à toute allure vers la sortie avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue.

- Et merde !!! jura Edward, frustré.

- Edward ! Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? le questionna sa sœur, intriguée.

- Non ! C'est la faute de cette sale fouine de Sheldon ! Il s'est montré beaucoup trop curieux, lui expliqua-t-il, gardant pour lui ce qu'il savait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?! s'écria-t-elle, comprenant mieux. Dis-le moi et n'omets aucun détail !

- Il l'a obligé à parler de choses pénibles mais je ne te dirai rien de plus. Si tu veux un compte-rendu, tu demanderas à Harry de tout t'expliquer. Je pense qu'on a assez violé sa vie privé aujourd'hui sans que j'en rajoute.

- Très bien, je m'incline pour cette fois. Mais sache que je saurai le fin mot de cette histoire, sois-en certain ! le prévint-elle, obstinée.

- C'est d'accord mais j'aimerai que tu n'en parles pas aux autres pour le moment, l'enjoignit-il en voyant arriver le reste de leur famille.

Alice accepta de se taire, gardant dans un coin de son esprit sa décision de parler à Harry dés demain. Ils furent rejoints par leurs compagnons et repartirent tous ensemble vers leurs voitures. Tout en démarrant sa Volvo, Edward repensa au déroulement de cette rentrée et se fit cette constatation : cette rentrée était loin d'être banale, et il eut le pressentiment qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_**

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ! Alors verdict ! Bon, pas bon ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider sur la façon dont pourrait se passer cette rencontre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience et je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noel et une bonne année 2010 !!!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Premiers pas

**- Titre : ****Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 5. Merci pour vos reviews, je suis toujours surprise de voir à quel point ma fic déchaîne les passions, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Donc chapitre entièrement du point de vue de Harry, mise au point sur sa première journée.

PS : petit message pour Bliblou. Si tu lis ça, je tiens à te dire que j'adore ta fic et que j'ai hâte de connaître la suite !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Premiers pas..._

Le pied au plancher, se moquant bien des limitations de vitesse, Harry conduisait à toutes allures sur la route principale de Forks. Faisant fi des risques de se faire arrêter par le shérif de la ville, il n'avait qu'une envie en tête : retrouver la sécurité de sa demeure.

Environ 15 km après la dernière habitation, il consentit à ralentir et bifurqua sur une petite route menant dans l'épaisse forêt de Forks. De récentes traces de pneus montraient que le chemin avait été régulièrement emprunté ces derniers jours.

La Mustang noire remonta le sentier sur près d'un kilomètre, passant sous l'ombre sinueuse des grands arbres aux formes inquiétantes, avant de parvenir à un immense portail. Sur les barreaux des grilles, de longs et fins serpents ouvragés s'enroulaient autour des tiges d'acier, débordant de réalisme tant ils donnaient l'impression de glisser sur les barreaux avec sensualité. Au sommet de l'encadrement, un "S" était représenté, lui aussi formé d'un serpent qui dardait la voiture de ses yeux sombres.

La voiture passa les grilles qui se refermèrent derrière elle dans un grincement mélodieux. A partir de là, le véhicule continua sa route sur une allée de graviers anthracites, longeant de hauts murs verdoyants parfaitement taillés.

Quelques mètres plus loin, la Mustang quitta l'allée pour un autre chemin de graviers menant vers un bâtiment isolé au milieu de la végétation. Stoppant devant une grande porte métallique, Harry fouilla dans sa boîte à gant et en sortit une petite télécommande. D'un simple "clic", la porte coulissa lentement et laissa entrer la voiture dans un local plongé dans le noir. Un nouveau "clic" et la porte se referma, plongeant la voiture dans l'obscurité.

Aussitôt, des néons éclairèrent le local et révélèrent un garage spacieux de plus de 70 m2. La voiture se rangea dans un espace lui étant réservée. Une fois garé, Harry sortit de sa Mustang, prit son sac et ferma lourdement la portière, le son claquant dans le silence du hangar.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme laissa néanmoins son regard errer sur les autres véhicules présents en ces lieux. Alignées les unes à côtés des autres dans un angle parfait, quatre splendides voitures de sport brillaient sous l'effet de la lumière. Il y avait une belle Audi R8 d'un blanc immaculé, une Chevrolet Camaro bleu nuit à bandes noires, une Porsche Carrera GT gris métallisé et une Ferrari 458 Italia d'un rouge pétant.

Dans le fond du local, il aperçut trois autres merveilles de mécanique, toutes aussi magnifiques et pourtant si différentes des quatre bolides. Une Harley Davidson rouge et noire, une BMW R 1200 C noire et une Honda CBR 1000 RR grise et noire.

En voyant cet étalage de cylindrées et de puissance, Harry retint un sourire ironique. Autrefois, jamais il ne se serait permis une telle dépense pour une chose aussi futile qu'une belle voiture. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute eu droit aux discours moralisateurs d'Hermione sur la valeur de l'argent et il se serait laisser convaincre facilement. Mais le fait d'être la plus grosse fortune d'Europe apportait des avantages et Harry en avait pris conscience. Les privations de son ancienne vie l'avaient beaucoup marqué, aussi, une fois libre de toutes contraintes, il s'était senti pris par une subite fièvre acheteuse. Et il avait trouvé un parfait exutoire à sa folie dépensière sous la forme de ces magnifiques bolides.

Dés son émancipation acquise, Harry s'était dépêché de passer son permis. Une fois le précieux sésame en main, il avait fait tous les concessionnaires de luxe à la recherche de la perle rare. Le choix avait été difficile et il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne prendre qu'une seule voiture. Dire que les vendeurs étaient heureux en le voyant commander autant de voitures était un euphémisme, jamais ceux-ci ne firent un aussi bon chiffre d'affaire en un seul jour.

Les motos lui étaient venues ensuite lorsque, au gré d'une autre visite chez un concessionnaire, il avait aperçu ces machines regroupées dans un coin isolé de la boutique. En les voyant, il avait aussitôt eu un flash de son enfance, un rêve qu'il faisait quand il était petit, celle d'une moto volante dans la nuit. Il avait appris au cours de ses années à Poudlard que la moto onirique appartenait à Sirius, son défunt parrain, et que Hagrid s'en était servi pour l'emmener chez les Dursley lorsqu'il était bébé.

Aussitôt l'image en tête, sa fièvre l'avait repris et il avait fait l'acquisition de ces trois motos dont la vue lui rappelait ces épisodes de sa vie d'avant. Aux commandes d'une de ces machines, il retrouvait les sensations qu'il ressentait sur un balai, le vent soufflant sur son visage, l'impression de vertige à chaque accélération et un doux sentiment de liberté.

Harry sourit plus franchement à ce souvenir puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du garage, les lumières s'éteignant lorsqu'il l'eut fermée derrière lui.

De là, le jeune homme remonta un petit chemin de terre se perdant dans les bois. Au bout de quelques mètres, Harry put apercevoir son autre récente acquisition avec un sourire rêveur. Imposant et mystérieux, s'élevait au milieu de la forêt un vieux manoir ancestral. Les murs faits de vieilles pierres polies par le temps étaient recouverts de lierre à plusieurs endroits, l'édifice se fondant ainsi dans le paysage et lui donnant l'aspect magique d'un château de contes de fées.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte principale, formée de deux battants en bois d'ébène aussi sombre que le charbon avec en leur centre deux marteaux en fer forgé en forme de serpents. Aussitôt arriva-t-il devant elle qu'un des battants s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, des yeux bleus perçant, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir.

L'homme darda Harry d'un air sévère avant de lui dédier un sourire tendre et de lui dire, son ton dénotant tout son respect :

- Bon retour, Monsieur.

- Merci, Sébastian, lui répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- La journée de Monsieur s'est-elle bien passée ? Demanda le majordome en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

- Les reprises sont toujours éreintantes mais, dans l'ensemble, je suis assez satisfait de ce premier jour, évoqua évasivement le jeune homme, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails.

- Permettez que je vous débarrasse de votre manteau, fit le domestique en saisissant le vêtement par l'encolure.

Docile, Harry se laissa dévêtir et remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant son employé si serviable. Sébastian était le majordome de la famille Potter depuis plus de vingt ans et s'était toujours engagé à servir efficacement ses maîtres, prouvant ainsi sa loyauté de façon inconditionnelle. Lorsque le drame s'était abattu sur les parents de Harry, l'homme était resté auprès de son jeune employeur, le servant avec dévotion et altruisme pendant plus de trois ans.

Après son accident, Harry avait trouvé en lui un soutien sans borne, l'aidant à prendre pied dans ce nouveau monde. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pu se prendre en main aussi rapidement et l'homme lui avait affirmé qu'il le suivrait toujours, quelque soit ses choix pour son avenir. Et donc, le majordome de la maison des Potter avait suivi sans hésiter son jeune maître en Amérique, dans cette petite bourgade de Forks. Il n'était pas sans savoir les desseins du garçon sur son anonymat et avait accepté de jouer le jeu, soulageant grandement celui-ci.

Une fois que Sébastian eut rangé son blouson, Harry lui fit savoir qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé avant le dîner. Le majordome acquiesça à sa demande et salua son jeune maître avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme dans le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Les murs étaient d'un beau rouge carmin, des appliques en forme de chandeliers diffusaient une lumière tamisée, le sol lambrissé était recouvert d'un immense tapis aussi rouge que les murs avec la silhouette dorée d'un lion se dressant sur ses membres postérieurs dans une attitude menaçante représentée en son centre. Un grand escalier occupait le mur du fond et se séparait en deux volées de marches en son milieu vers les étages.

Passé ce moment, Harry gravit les marches et prit la direction de l'aile Ouest du manoir. Lors des rénovations, Harry avait tenu à ce que certaines pièces du manoir soient aménagées à l'image des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Aussi les chambres d'amis et les quartiers des domestiques portaient les couleurs de Poufsouffle, la bibliothèque et les salles d'études étaient aux couleurs de Serdaigle, les salons et la salle de réception revêtaient l'habit de Serpentard, et enfin, l'aile réservée au maître de maison était entièrement dédiée à la maison Griffondor.

Dans un dédale de couloirs digne de Poudlard, le jeune homme arriva devant une grande porte portant les armoiries de Serpentard et Griffondor : un lion et un serpent entrelacés. D'une main leste, il poussa le panneau de bois et pénétra dans sa chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse et entièrement de style victorien, le mobilier fait de bois précieux lui donnait une impression de chaleur et de douceur qui rappelait la salle commune de la Tour Griffondor. Le sol était recouvert de plusieurs tapis variant entre le rouge carmin aux teintes plus sombre comme le grenat. Un petit salon composé de deux fauteuils, d'un grand canapé de velours bordeaux capitonnés et d'une petite table basse se dressait devant une imposante cheminée en marbre blanc aux courbes gracieuses digne des grands palais. Deux grandes portes fenêtres à carreaux entourées de double rideaux de brocart rouges occupaient le mur à sa droite et menaient à un large balcon d'où le jeune homme pouvait admirer le parc du manoir. Et enfin, imposant et majestueux, un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux draps couleur lie-de-vin et aux voilages blancs se tenait au fond de la pièce.

Harry referma la porte d'un coup de pied puis avança dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et s'étendit les bras en croix, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond. Soupirant sous l'effet d'une grande lassitude, il se remémora ses débuts dans sa nouvelle vie.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans ce nouveau monde et il s'y était peu à peu acclimaté. Quelques jours après son réveil, son bilan médical se révélant très satisfaisant, son médecin s'était accordé à le laisser sortir à son plus grand bonheur. Lui qui détestait déjà l'infirmerie du temps de sa scolarisation à Poudlard, la clinique n'avait pas amélioré son dégoût pour ce genre de lieu.

Obtenant le plus grand secret sur sa sortie, il avait quitté la clinique discrètement et avait retrouvé son domicile londonien. Sa famille possédait un hôtel particulier en plein cœur de la capitale, qui se le transmettait depuis plusieurs générations. La demeure lui avait aussitôt rappelé la maison de son défunt parrain à Square Grimmaurd, le même caractère fastueux mais sans les toiles d'araignées, sans elfe de maison récalcitrant et surtout sans portrait braillant des insanités chaque fois qu'il passait à sa portée.

Peu à peu, il s'était adapté à son nouveau mode de vie, profitant de l'intimité de ses appartements et de la bienveillance de ses employés de maison avec qui il avait rapidement sympathisé. Même auparavant, en étant l'un des sorciers les plus riches du monde magique, Harry n'appréciait guère d'être servi. Sa longue expérience de la servitude chez les Dursley l'avait rendu humble et compréhensif à l'égard des gens dans cette situation. Il traitait donc ses employés avec la plus grande mansuétude, il leur parlait comme il le ferait avec des gens importants, s'attirant ainsi leur respect et leur dévouement, et il s'était trouvé un ami en la personne de Sébastian.

Une fois installé, à défaut de retrouver les bancs de l'école, Harry avait repris ses études et s'était remis au niveau d'un adolescent de 17 ans à coup de formules de lecture rapide et de mémorisation instantanée. Il s'était même permis d'étudier le niveau Bac, prenant ainsi de l'avance sur le programme scolaire. Se prenant aussi de passion pour la littérature, il avait dévoré tous les livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle qui aurait fait pâmer d'envie son amie Hermione.

Ensuite, se sentant un brusque regain d'énergie et un besoin de se dépenser, il s'était remis à l'exercice physique entre deux révisions et avait épuisé pas loin de quatre entraîneurs et maîtres en arts martiaux qu'il avait engagés pour garder la forme. Il retrouvait peu à peu la même forme d'avant son combat contre Voldemort et il s'épuisait dans l'effort au point de s'endormir tout habillé dans son lit mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.

Brûlant aussi d'assouvir sa passion pour l'escrime insufflée par les elfes, il avait découvert à son plus grand plaisir que sa famille possédait la plus formidable des collections de lames en tout genre : épées, fleurets, sabres japonais, katanas, dagues, poignards... Un vrai arsenal mis à la disposition d'un combattant d'élite comme lui s'était-il dit avec ironie. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans une salle consacrée à ses séances de passes d'armes dans son aile personnelle du manoir Serpentard.

L'acquisition de ce manoir avait été l'une des étapes d'un plan qu'il avait savamment orchestré pour devenir indépendant et avait eu lieu peu de temps après l'obtention de son acte d'émancipation, son premier pas. Suivant les conseils de Merlin, Harry s'était employé à ne plus dépendre de personne d'un point de vue financier et était devenu un "adulte" aux yeux de la Loi.

Ensuite il avait passé son permis de conduire. L'idée de se déplacer dans une voiture avec chauffeur le rebutait et il désirait pouvoir se rendre n'importe où au gré de ses envies, sans dépendre de quelqu'un pour l'y mener. Conduire éveillait en lui les même sensations que son Eclair de Feu et avait ses bons côtés. L'odeur du cuir de l'habitacle et la sensation grisante d'une machine lancée à toute vitesse sur l'asphalte l'avaient définitivement séduit.

Enfin, il était passé à la troisième étape de son plan pour vivre sa propre vie. Sa notoriété était un poids trop contraignant pour lui permettre de vivre comme il l'entendait, preuve en était qu'une armée de journalistes avait campé devant l'hôtel suite à la révélation de sa sortie de la clinique. Il avait pu les éviter en restant enfermé chez lui mais il n'avait pu supporter plus longtemps ce confinement abusif.

Organisant une fuite stratégique vers un endroit tranquille, où personne ne serait à même de le connaître, il s'était mis en quête d'un lieu de vie idéal. Loin de vouloir replonger dans le monde civilisé au milieu d'une grande capitale comme Londres ou une autre ville similaire, ses recherches s'étaient étendues au delà de l'Europe, pensant que le risque d'être reconnu sur ce continent encore trop élevé.

Trouvant qu'un océan offrait une barrière suffisante entre lui et sa "nouvelle" célébrité, son choix s'était porté sur les Etats-Unis. Suivant ses préférences en matière d'environnement, tendant vers un climat humide et une végétation luxuriante pour ses transformations en animagus, il s'était intéressé à une région de l'état de Washington que l'on disait la plus humide du pays. Il s'était renseigné sur le marché immobilier de la région et une adresse l'attira plus que les autres : Manoir Serpentard, Forks, péninsule d'Olympic.

Comment Diable un lieu portant le nom d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard pouvait exister dans ce monde ?

Avide de savoir, il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert le passé de la demeure : une famille d'aristocrates aux mœurs douteuses qui avait subie la persécution des badauds de la région et avait mystérieusement disparue, abandonnant un manoir datant du XVIème siècle et son héritage derrière elle. Les meubles et les biens de la famille n'avaient pas été touchés, la commune gardant la propriété inviolée depuis plus d'un siècle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la nostalgie ou la curiosité qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix mais deux jours plus tard, il signait les papiers et devenait le nouveau propriétaire du manoir. Pour s'assurer une complète intimité, il avait contacté le maire de la commune et l'avait convaincu de ne rien divulguer sur son identité, moyennant un généreux don qui servit à rénover un monceau de route avait-il su par la suite.

Les travaux avaient débutés le lendemain, des ouvriers et des architectes venant de Seattle se mettant immédiatement à la tâche pour rendre au domaine sa splendeur d'antan. La ville avait connu les allées et venues d'une cinquantaine d'étrangers armés de poutres et d'échafaudages faisant la navette entre les deux villes. Le coût des travaux fut spectaculaire mais Harry ne s'en était pas soucié, les moyens à sa disposition étant suffisant pour refaire toute une ville comme New-York. Ce n'était qu'un trou ridicule dans son budget.

Puis il avait franchi le dernier pas de son plan, il s'était choisi un nom d'emprunt et s'était inscrit dans le lycée de la ville. Choisir un nouveau nom servait d'assurance que personne ne l'assimilerait à l'héritier des Potter une fois installé et un seul nom lui était venu comme une évidence. Sirius avait été un vrai père pour lui et il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen de montrer son affection que de prendre son patronyme, se jurant par là de lui faire honneur en toutes circonstances.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, à Forks, petite bourgade de 3120 habitants, à contempler le plafond de sa chambre après sa première journée en tant que Harry Black. Et quelle journée !

Jamais Harry ne s'était attendu à vivre pareille situation. Pourtant tout avait commencé comme il l'avait prévu.

Il avait quitté le manoir ce matin au volant de sa Mustang, sa voiture la moins tape-à-l'œil, et avait rejoint le lycée de Forks. Comme il s'y était attendu, il avait été l'objet de tous les regards, les lycéens étant peu habitués à voir apparaître de nouvelles têtes dans une si petite école. Ignorant la foule, il s'était glissé dans l'établissement et s'était rendu au secrétariat pour signer quelques papiers et recevoir son emploi du temps.

Une fois les papiers en main, il avait tenté tant bien que mal de trouver sa première salle de cours, ayant du mal à se repérer avec le plan tracé de façon grotesque. C'était ironique pensait-il quand on savait qu'il réussissait facilement à se repérer avec la carte du maraudeur qui paraissait un vrai casse-tête pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

Il allait donc se résigner à demander son chemin quand il fit la rencontre d'Alice Cullen, fille adoptive de Carlisle. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait été subjugué par la beauté innocente et pétillante de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'avait même fait douté l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle ne fusse pas une de ces créatures magiques à la beauté enchanteresse de son ancien monde. Puis son caractère enjoué, sa démarche sautillante et sa petite voix cristalline avaient fini par le séduire, lui rappelant quelque peu l'exubérante Tonks et son amie Luna Lovegood.

Naturellement, il avait éprouvé une tendre sympathie à l'égard d'Alice et le courant était aussitôt passé entre eux. Alors qu'ils suivaient leur première heure de cours ensemble, la jeune fille l'avait abreuvé de paroles, lui parlant principalement de sa famille et des activités intéressantes à faire dans la région. A cet effet, le sujet shopping était revenu plusieurs fois et Harry avait vite compris sa passion pour les boutiques. Jamais elle ne lui avait posé de questions indiscrètes et lui en avait été reconnaissant, n'ayant guère apprécié de parler de lui par le passé.

A la fin de l'heure, Harry était sûr de reconnaître chaque membre de sa famille qu'elle lui avait décrit avec enthousiasme sans aucun problème. Après cela, ils s'étaient séparés et Harry n'avait plus eu de cours en commun avec elle ni aucun Cullen jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Là, il s'était empressé de prendre un plateau, de le remplir et de se trouver une table libre à l'écart, ne voulant pas s'asseoir à une table occupée au risque d'être questionné. Il avait senti, plus qu'il n'avait vu, les regards posés sur lui, suivant chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il était inspecté au microscope. Il avait alors sorti un livre et tenté de minimiser l'impact des multiples coups d'œil sur son malaise en se plongeant dans la lecture.

Mais sa tentative avait été un échec, il avait ressenti leurs regards le transpercer de toutes parts, semblant l'examiner des pieds à la tête avec une précision morbide. Cela lui avait rappelé les années passées dans le monde magique à être montré du doigt et dévisagé chaque fois qu'il avait osé se montrer en public. Être le centre de l'attention avait toujours été un supplice pour lui et cela l'était d'autant plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus le Survivant. A croire qu'il était maudit.

Seules quelques rares personnes l'avaient considéré autrement que comme le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, parmi elles ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione. En pensant à eux, il en était venu à se remémorer tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, les coups durs comme les épisodes heureux de leur scolarité. Merlin, qu'ils lui manquaient.

Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire son ancêtre, de laisser le passé derrière lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser chaque fois que son esprit vagabondait. La perte de ses amis était encore trop vivace et il n'était pas encore prêt à se laisser approcher. Pourtant, Alice avait réussi, l'espace d'une heure, à lui faire oublier sa mélancolie et il avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie. Il n'était peut-être pas décidé à nouer de nouvelles amitiés mais il avait envie de revoir Alice et de discuter encore avec elle, partager son insouciance et ne plus sentir le vide de la solitude à son contact.

Oui, peut-être que cet échange avait été le prélude d'une future nouvelle amitié. Peut-être...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait reposé son livre et que son regard s'était perdu au loin, fixe et vide. Cependant, il avait été ramené à la réalité d'une désagréable façon. Par il ne savait quelle raison, il avait ressenti une sensation de picotement aux portes de son esprit et il s'était raidi en comprenant la signification : quelqu'un essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

Aussitôt s'en était-il rendu compte qu'il avait répliqué à cette violation de son esprit et l'intrus avait été expulsé manu militari de sa tête, non sans un peu de douleur pour celui-ci. Une fois l'attaque endiguée, Harry avait cherché du regard le responsable de cette insinuation dans sa tête mais n'avait vu personne en train de souffrir d'une migraine cuisante.

Il n'en était pas moins demeuré méfiant pour autant. Il était clair pour lui qu'un Légilimens ou un télépathe se trouvait dans la cafétéria et avait voulu lire dans ses pensées. Qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas rester une minute de plus à sa portée, même en sachant que ses barrières mentales étaient impénétrables, il ne voulait pas tenter le Diable.

Il s'était levé, avait pris ses affaires et s'était dirigé vers la sortie du réfectoire, bien décidé à mettre de la distance entre son "agresseur" et lui. Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand il avait entendu Alice l'appeler. Il avait regardé dans sa direction et l'avait vu lui faire signe de la rejoindre, attablée parmi les membres de sa famille.

Oubliant sur le moment la raison de sa fuite, il s'était dirigé vers sa table avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. En marchant dans sa direction, il en avait profité pour détailler les autres personnes assises à sa table.

D'après les récits qu'elle lui avait fait, il avait reconnu sans problème Jasper, le beau blond à l'air torturé qui lui enlaçait les épaules d'un bras possessif. Il n'était pas très musclé mais quelque chose dans son maintien, la façon qu'il avait de le toiser d'un œil calculateur lui disaient que ce garçon était beaucoup plus redoutable qu'il ne le laissait paraître, son aura inquiétante imposant un certain respect.

A côté de lui, il avait identifié celle qui devait être sa sœur, Rosalie. Cette ravissante blonde au visage angélique et aux allures de mannequin lui avait aussitôt fait penser à l'une de ses anciennes connaissances, la belle Fleur Delacour et son ascendance vélane. Entre autre, son air hautain n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce cher Draco Malfoy, si détestable avec son air supérieur et ses sourires hypocrites.

- _Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas comme lui_, avait-il pensé avant de passer à son voisin de table.

S'était dessiné devant ses yeux un grand brun très costaud exhalant de puissance qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Emmett, l'un des frères adoptifs d'Alice. Intimidant au premier abord, l'étincelle de malice dans son regard et le sourire goguenard que ce dernier lui avait adressé l'avaient convaincu que sous sa stature d'ours se cachait l'âme d'un farceur invétéré digne des jumeaux Weasley. Ce constat l'avait fait frissonner.

Enfin, il avait posé les yeux sur celui qui, par élimination, devait être Edward, le deuxième frère adoptif d'Alice. Mais lorsqu'il avait détaillé son visage, il s'était figé dans sa marche, oubliant pour un temps comment respirer sous l'effet de la stupeur.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ce visage... C'était...

- _Cédric...?!_

C'était surréaliste. A l'exception de la couleur des yeux et de la teinte de ses cheveux, il s'était retrouvé devant la copie conforme de Cédric Diggory, son ancien camarade de Poufsouffle, mort lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait marqué le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Troublé, ses souvenirs l'avaient envahi et il avait revu le visage souriant de Cédric apprenant sa nomination au tournoi. Puis son air décidé au début de chaque épreuve, brûlant de confiance en lui et sûr de ses capacités là où d'autres auraient douté. Son sourire reconnaissant lorsqu'il l'avait aidé dans le labyrinthe après qu'il eut manqué d'être tué par Viktor Krum sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, l'un des trois sorts impardonnables. Et enfin, son visage blême et figé dans la mort alors que Peter Pettigrow venait de lui asséner le sortilège de Mort, le même qui avait emporté ses parents cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween qui avait scellé son Destin.

La vision du sosie de Cédric en train de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension l'avait réveillé de son apathie et il avait fait la première chose qui lui était venu en tête : fuir. Fuir loin de ses souvenirs, loin de la souffrance et de la culpabilité.

Ses jambes avaient agi toutes seules et il s'était retrouvé en un rien de temps à parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte et il avait pu s'y engouffrer. Il s'était assis à un pupitre près d'une fenêtre et là, il avait daigné respirer à nouveau, manquant de s'arracher les poumons en expirant fortement.

Quand enfin, il s'était calmé, il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait et s'était pris la tête entre ses mains en gémissant. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié Alice. Maintenant, la jeune fille devait se poser des questions sur son attitude et pensait sûrement qu'il l'avait rejetée d'une certaine façon. Elle allait certainement lui en vouloir d'être parti comme un voleur et ne voudrait peut-être même plus lui adresser la parole.

- _Bravo Harry ! Une fois de plus, tu as agi sans réfléchir et maintenant la seule personne qui semblait vouloir vraiment te connaître ne voudra plus jamais te parler. Foutu Griffondor !!!_ s'était-il morigéné, accablant son impulsivité chronique qui lui avait déjà causé tant d'ennuis.

A ce constat, il s'était affalé sur sa chaise en soupirant puis avait tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. De nouveau serein, il avait pû réfléchir calmement à ce qui s'était passé et à l'absurdité de sa conduite. Edward n'était pas Cédric, Cédric était mort et rien ne pourrait le ramener à la vie. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché à l'époque de venger le jeune homme en retrouvant son meurtrier et en le faisant payer pour ses crimes avant de le remettre aux Aurors. Ce sale rat avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur deux semaines après son arrivée à Azkaban.

Occupé à chercher le moyen de se faire pardonner, il n'avait pas vu les autres élèves arriver peu à peu à mesure que l'heure avançait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution quand une voix grave et mélodieuse l'avait interpelé. Très surpris, il s'était retourné pour découvrir Edward assis à côté de lui et son cœur avait fait une embardée avant d'accélérer.

En le regardant attentivement, il s'était rendu compte, qu'en dehors de sa ressemblance avec Cédric, Edward était vraiment très beau. Sa peau blanche semblait faite de porcelaine, ses cheveux de bronze étaient aussi rebelles que les siens et ses yeux topazes avaient la douceur du miel.

- _Tiens, les autres avaient cette même teinte de prunelles. Carlisle aussi si je ne m'abuse. Pourtant Alice m'a affirmé qu'ils avaient été adoptés. C'est bizarre..._

Suite à cette constatation, l'épisode de la cafétéria lui était revenu en mémoire et il s'était mis à douter sur la raison de la présence d'Edward à côté de lui. Peut-être était-il venu lui faire la leçon sur son attitude inqualifiable. Peut-être même que Alice lui avait demandé de lui confier son mécontentement et son désir de ne plus lui parler. Une pointe de tristesse l'avait envahi à cette idée et il avait appréhendé la suite.

Mais il n'en avait rien été. Edward s'était conduit courtoisement et l'avait rassuré sur l'état d'Alice et ses intentions. Il avait été touché d'apprendre qu'elle désirait autant que lui de devenir son ami. Puis la conversation avait dévié sur la raison de sa fuite et, un peu à contrecœur, il lui avait tout avoué, plus honteux que peiné et espérant que le jeune homme le comprendrait.

Il ne l'avait jamais su, l'arrivée du professeur les interrompant dans leur échange. Ce dernier, au premier abord sympathique, était vite devenu sa bête noire après qu'il lui eut demandé de se présenter à la classe. Au début, il ne s'était pas méfié et avait répondu évasivement à ses questions, n'aimant pas entrer dans les détails sur sa vie privée. Mais l'empressement, dont l'homme avait fait preuve par la suite, avait tôt fait de le mettre hors de lui. Cet enseignant était la réincarnation de Rita Skeeter, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour être aussi fouineur.

Se défiant de lui le plus calmement possible, il avait regagné sa place et avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler pendant la totalité du cours. Dés que la sonnerie avait retenti, il s'était empressé de ranger ses affaires et il était sorti sans un mot, avec le seul désir de se trouver loin de cette homme au plus vite. Il était retourné au parking, avait regagné sa voiture et était parti sans demander son reste.

Et maintenant, il était là à ruminer contre la fatalité qui ne l'avait pas épargné, même dans cette nouvelle vie.

- Je suis maudit, soupira-t-il pour lui même en se passant une main sur son visage.

Désireux d'effacer toute la tension de cette première journée de cours, il fit ce qu'il avait dit à son majordome. Il se releva et se dirigea vers une porte dérobée près de son lit. Là, s'offrit à sa vue une magnifique salle de bain toute carrelée de blanc et de bleu. Une imposante baignoire occupait tout un pan de mur, pouvant accueillir quatre personnes sans problème. Une douche de marbre blanc l'opposait, fermée d'une fine cloison de verre dépoli. Sur le mur du fond résidait un évier au robinet d'argent sur un meuble stylisé, posé sous un immense miroir ouvragé.

En quelques pas, Harry atteignit la douche et actionna l'eau qu'il mit à la bonne température. Tranquillement, il se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements dans une panière à linge laissée à cet effet. Lentement, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et referma la cloison derrière lui.

Profitant de ses bienfaits, il s'abandonna à la caresse du liquide purificateur sur ses muscles tendus et toute la tension qui l'habitait s'évapora en même temps que l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il se frictionna avec son gel douche à la cannelle, son parfum préféré, et se régala de la sensation du liquide savonneux sur sa peau. Puis il se saisit de son shampoing et s'attaqua à ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement plus tard, il se rinça et sortit de la douche. Il enfila un peignoir blanc duveteux et prit une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Une fois sec, il quitta sa salle d'eau et revint dans sa chambre. Il se rendit vers un pan de mur complètement vierge de toute décoration, juste recouvert de papier peint carmin. Harry fit alors pivoter un bougeoir fixé au mur et un bruit mécanique retentit. Aussitôt le pan de mur s'enfonça sur lui-même avant de glisser sur la droite, révélant alors une pièce secrète.

Automatiquement, la lumière se fit et lui apparut son dressing. Et quel dressing ! Une immense structure de rangement en U faite de bois clair où était rangé tous ses vêtements, ses sous-vêtements, ses chaussures et différents accessoires venant tous de grandes marques. L'époque où l'Élu du monde magique s'habillait avec les frusques de son cousin, quatre fois plus gros que lui, était définitivement révolue et Harry profitait de son nouveau statut de riche héritier pour s'offrir une garde-robe digne de ce nom.

Harry fit quelques pas dans son dressing et prit ses affaires de rechange. Laissant tomber le peignoir, il en profita pour se détailler dans le reflet d'un psyché. Son regard s'attarda sur son corps finement musclé par l'entraînement physique. Il était toujours maigre et petit pour son âge mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Non, ce qui l'intéressa se trouvait dans son dos. Longue de plus de 60 cm, une fine cicatrice lui barrait le dos, s'étendant de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche, le dernier vestige de son combat contre Voldemort. Le Dr Moore avait prétendu qu'elle avait été causer par le choc de son dos contre une vitrine au moment de sa fameuse chute vertigineuse. Cette excuse lui avait paru plausible mais il garderait toujours en mémoire la réelle provenance de cette blessure de guerre.

Plus bas, au niveau de sa quatrième côte, une autre cicatrice se trouvait là, pas plus longue que 5 cm. Il fixa des yeux la fine trace de ce que fut la blessure qui lui coûta son ancienne vie. En la regardant, il eut encore du mal à croire que Neville l'avait tué froidement, lui qu'il considérait comme un ami précieux.

_- Il faut croire que nous n'avions pas la même notion de l'amitié_, constata-t-il, amer.

Ne voulant pas ressasser le passé au risque de devenir dépressif, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, enfilant un baggy kaki et un t-shirt moulant noir. Alors qu'il finissait de mettre une paire de converses noires, son portable se mit à sonner.

Il se hâta jusqu'à sa table de chevet et attrapa l'appareil qu'il porta à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- _Harry ! C'est Carlisle Cullen._

- Oh, bonjour Carlisle, salua-t-il vivement le médecin. Comment allez-vous ?

- _Très bien, je te remercie. J'appelle pour fixer la date de ta première auscultation. Est-ce que Jeudi à 17h te conviendrait ?_

- Ce sera parfait, approuva le jeune homme.

- _Alors c'est arrangé. Nous nous verrons dans trois jours._

- Je serai à l'heure au rendez-vous, vous pouvez y compter, lui affirma-t-il, catégorique.

_- Je n'en doute pas. Sinon, j'ai appris que ta rentrée a été des plus remarquées._

- Je crois savoir de qui vous tenez cette information et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de votre fille pour mon attitude inqualifiable. Pourriez-vous le lui dire ? le pria-t-il, désireux de s'amender.

- _Je le ferai mais je tiens à te dire qu'Alice ne t'en veut aucunement pour ça._

- Cela n'efface pas ce que j'ai fait, maugréa le brun, honteux. Dites-lui bien que je lui renouvellerai mes excuses dés notre prochaine rencontre, à elle mais aussi à Edward.

- _Je ferai passer le message, tu peux compter sur moi._

- Merci Carlisle. A Jeudi !

- _A Jeudi..._

Sur ce, le médecin raccrocha. Harry referma son portable et le fixa sans le voir. Il pria dans son fort intérieur pour que ce qu'il lui avait assuré soit vrai et que la jeune fille ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il s'en voudrait d'avoir gâché cette chance de connaître la fratrie Cullen.

Mais comme le disait le dicton, demain est un autre jour et il avait hâte d'y être.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais il me semble nécessaire de vous décrire l'état d'esprit de Harry face à cette journée avant de m'avancer dans ma fic. Mais je vous promets plus d'action pour le prochain, juré ! En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en penser.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Pas si mal que ça

**- Titre : ****Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous n'avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà, après une très longue absence, le chapitre 6 tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré le temps qu'il aura fallu pour le publier.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Pas si mal que ça..._

" C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! "

Haletant et le corps pris de frissons d'horreur, Harry se redressa dans son lit. Le regard perdu, il peina à retrouver son souffle et tenta de calmer le rythme chaotique de son cœur éprouvé. D'un revers de sa main, il épongea la sueur suintant de son front.

Bientôt, quand il parvint à se calmer, l'affolement fit place à la frustration et il serra les poings de rage, la mâchoire contractée à s'en grincer les dents.

- Merde, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! grogna-t-il, hors de lui.

Bien qu'il soit dans un nouveau monde, avec une nouvelle identité et de nouveaux souvenirs, son sommeil était toujours hanté par les mêmes cauchemars, reflets imagés de son ancienne vie. Chaque nuit, il se revoyait sur le champ de bataille, les sorts fusant de toutes parts, les cris des combattants retentissant tout autour de lui et les morts jonchant le sol du parc de Poudlard.

Puis il le voyait, Lui, Lord Voldemort, ses yeux d'un rouge sanguinaire et son sourire étiré dans un rictus reflétant le plaisir cruel qu'il prenait à toute cette barbarie. Le Mage noir le fixait et se mettait à rire à gorge déployée, pris d'une joie morbide à voir le Survivant seul et démuni au milieu des cadavres. Soudain, il s'arrêtait et prononçait un sort inconnu dans la langue de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Aussitôt, les corps autrefois sans vie s'animaient et se mettaient à ramper en direction du garçon, exhalant une odeur de putréfaction et gémissant de douleur.

Harry était pétrifié, incapable de bouger le plus petit muscle, et regardait horrifié les cadavres se rapprocher. Puis les dépouilles désarticulées l'enserraient dans leurs membres livides et Harry suffoquait sous leur poigne. Et là, le choc ! Parmi eux, il apercevait des visages familiers, il revoyait tous ceux qui avaient énormément comptés pour lui et qui étaient morts par la main de Voldemort : ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore...mais aussi Cédric, tous réduit à l'état de corps squelettiques sans âme. Alors il les entendait murmurer à son oreille que c'était de sa faute, qu'il les avait tué, qu'ils seraient toujours en vie s'il n'avait jamais vu le jour et ensuite, il se réveillait, haletant et tremblant d'effroi.

Il déglutit et sentit sa gorge le brûler, signe qu'il avait dû hurler comme un possédé. Il se bénit d'avoir pensé à poser un sort de Silence sur sa chambre sinon il aurait trouvé tout un attroupement autour de son lit à son réveil.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme à ce constat, il espéra que bientôt il pourrait avoir un sommeil tranquille sans vision cauchemardesque de son passé. Mais seul le temps le lui dirait.

La désagréable sensation de son corps couvert de sueur le convint de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche pour se laver aussi bien le corps que l'esprit. Retirant ses draps, il dévoila son torse et ses jambes nues, dormant toujours vêtu d'un simple boxer, se leva de son lit et se faufila d'une démarche pesante jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Il n'en sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, propre et réveillé, avec juste un drap de bain autour des hanches, de l'eau ruisselant encore de ses cheveux mouillés et se perdant sur sa peau. Il laissa son regard errer vers les portes fenêtres : l'aube pointait à l'horizon, le ciel perdant peu à peu son manteau de nuit pour revêtir son habit de jour.

Pris d'une pulsion, il marcha jusqu'à la première fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour se rendre sur le balcon. L'air frais du matin fit frissonner sa peau encore humide mais il accueillit la caresse de la brise avec un soupir de contentement. Au loin, il aperçut un vol d'oiseaux batifolant au-dessus des bois.

L'envie subite de les imiter l'envahit.

Sa serviette tomba sur le sol et aussitôt, un ballet de plumes couleur d'ébène vint recouvrir sa nudité. Et en un battement d'ailes, Harry prit son envol sous les traits d'un aigle majestueux.

Lorsque le vent caressa son envergure et le porta toujours plus haut vers les cimes, il se laissa envahir par un sentiment grisant de liberté et il oublia le temps d'une escapade ses cauchemars et sa culpabilité. Il profita aussi de sa promenade pour s'aventurer dans les sous-bois sous sa forme de loup.

La truffe au vent et les sens aux aguets, il se laissa guider par ses instincts et l'animal partit à l'exploration de son nouveau territoire, furetant au milieu des arbres et des fougères. Il se frotta contre les écorces, se roula dans l'herbe et les feuilles mortes, joua au jeune chien fou en jappant sur les oiseaux et en pourchassant les lapins alentour.

Lorsqu'il lui parut temps de rentrer, il reprit sa forme aérienne et se dirigea vers son manoir. Il atterrit doucement sur son balcon et retrouva instantanément sa forme humaine. Il récupéra sa serviette et s'empressa de retourner dans sa salle de bain pour refaire un rapide brin de toilette. Puis il s'habilla, un jean foncé avec un polo bleu nuit, sortit de ses appartements et rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Là-bas, il salua Miranda Guilmore, la cuisinière, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Par certains aspects, cette femme lui rappelait sa mère de cœur, Molly Weasley. Un physique tout en courbe cachant une vraie force de la nature, de longs cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, des yeux noisettes et un grand sourire chaleureux. Elle déployait de cette même gentillesse envers lui, s'inquiétant toujours de sa santé et veillant qu'il prit plus d'un repas convenable chaque jour. Une aura protectrice émanait de cette femme un peu replète mais tellement douce.

Depuis peu, Harry soupçonnait que Sébastian et elle s'entendaient à merveille, au point de deviner des sentiments plus poussés qu'une simple amitié domestique. Mais il n'était sûr de rien et si sa prémonition s'avérait exacte, il ne s'y opposerait pas.

Comme à son habitude depuis son emménagement, le jeune homme demanda à être servi dans la cuisine, préférant l'atmosphère conviviale de cette pièce, plutôt qu'une collation apportée sur un plateau jusqu'à sa chambre. Miranda s'activa à la tâche et lui octroya un succulent petit déjeuner qu'il dévora de bonne grâce sous son regard appréciateur. Durant ce temps, il eut l'occasion de voir déambuler d'autres domestiques dont deux femmes de chambre chargées de l'entretien de la demeure, Maria Esposito et Sylvia Gonzales, d'origine latine que Sébastian avait engagé sur référence. Ils avaient déjà échangé quelques mots, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient révélées de conversation très plaisante et semblaient s'entendre comme des sœurs.

Quand il eut fini son repas, Sébastian entra dans la pièce, tenant dans une main son sac de cours et de l'autre sa veste. Harry s'en empara avec un sourire de remerciement, puis il salua ses employés avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son garage et quitta l'enceinte du manoir au volant de sa mustang, direction Forks.

Comme la veille, son arrivée sur le parking du lycée provoqua encore rumeurs et coups d'œil intéressés mais il n'en tint pas compte, déjà rôdé à ce genre de comportement. Il traça à travers le parking, le regard fixe et son visage impassible, et entra d'un pas vif dans l'établissement. Sans un regard pour ses camarades, il rejoignit son casier, y déposa ses affaires de la journée, ne gardant que ses cours de la matinée, et le referma au moment où une voix claironna dans son dos :

- Salut Harry !

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme se retourna vivement, bien camper sur ses pieds, le corps tendu prêt à se défendre. Il se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne devant lui : Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen qui le regarda avec un air intrigué en le voyant si alerte alors il se reprit.

- Bonjour Alice. Excuse-moi mais tu m'as surpris, tenta-t-il de se justifier tout en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

En effet, la jeune fille l'avait surpris, il n'avait pas perçu sa présence dans son dos. Pourtant, il pouvait ressentir les mouvements de la foule autour de lui les yeux fermés, entendre le bruit de leurs pas et de leur respiration, le moindre déplacement d'air dans son espace vital était aussitôt perçu et cette fille était parvenue à le surprendre. Comme si ses pieds n'avaient pas touchés le sol ou encore, solution plus que saugrenue, que la jeune fille n'exhalait aucun souffle de vie.

Ce qui lui évoqua un autre souvenir étrange :

_- Un peu comme son frère hier. Je n'avais pas senti sa présence à côté de moi avant qu'il ne me parle. Curieux..._

Loin du remous intérieur du jeune homme, Alice lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui dit :

- Ce n'est rien, je fais souvent cette effet au gens. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas pu parler plus longuement hier, tu es parti tellement vite.

La réplique fit mouche, faisant oublier au jeune homme ses interrogations et lui rappela sa résolution. Il s'empressa de lui répondre :

- Ca va. Justement, à ce propos, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli, loin de là. Et je peux te jurer qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tourner le dos aux gens pour ensuite m'enfuir comme un voleur, se justifia-t-il, ressentant une pointe d'angoisse malgré les paroles rassurantes de Carlisle à son encontre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, le rassura-t-elle, apaisant son tourment.

- Merci Alice. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir honteux pour mon attitude, reprit-il vivement. Pas seulement celle que j'ai eu à la cafétéria mais aussi celle que j'ai eu envers ton frère par la suite. Je tiens à te dire que ma réaction n'était pas dirigée contre toi ou Edward, c'est juste que...

- C'est bon, l'interrompit-elle. Ne te sens pas obliger de te justifier. Nous allons mettre ça sur le compte du stress de ta première journée dans notre lycée et oublier cet évènement. Marché conclu ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

- Okay, marché conclu ! approuva Harry en lui serrant la main.

Le jeune homme retint un frisson au contact de la peau de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était glacée. Comme celle de Carlisle. Vraiment étrange...

- Bon, ceci fait, que dirais-tu que je te présente ma famille ? Ils sont tous impatients de faire ta connaissance.

- Euh... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, hésita-t-il, pris d'un élan de timidité.

- Tu ne déranges absolument personne, s'exclama Alice avec vivacité. Ils se font une joie de te rencontrer et Edward meurt d'envie de te revoir.

Harry ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir : que les autres Cullen voulurent le voir ou bien qu'Edward en particulier le désira malgré la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Il se sentit alors plus léger à cette nouvelle. Il s'apprêta à confirmer sa venue mais sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres devant l'attitude étrange de son interlocutrice.

En effet, celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vide et paraissait dans la lune, son esprit à mille lieux de là. Il voulut dire, faire quelque chose pour la sortir de sa léthargie mais, tout à coup, un mystérieux pressentiment l'envahit et son instinct prit temporairement le contrôle de son corps.

Alice sembla reprendre conscience au même instant et eut juste le temps de voir Harry étendre soudainement le bras dans sa direction, comme pour la frapper. Elle se décala aussitôt d'un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter et quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, elle se figea de stupeur en découvrant la cause de son geste à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le bras droit tendu devant lui, paume vers l'extérieur, le jeune homme tenait dans celle-ci une balle de base-ball. Son sens du danger l'avait prévenu de la menace et il n'avait dû qu'à ses réflexes accrus et à son long passé d'Attrapeur d'avoir intercepter l'objet dans sa course, le projectile manquant de peu d'assommer la jeune fille sur son passage.

Le danger écarté, il reprit ses esprits et son attention revint sur Alice qui regardait la balle, abasourdie. Ramenant son bras le long de son corps, il lui dédia un regard inquiet. L'avait-il blessé ?

Mais la jeune fille se reprit et s'empressa de le rassurer en lui souriant, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Aussitôt, l'expression d'Harry changea, son regard devint froid et toute émotion quitta son visage. Il se retourna et, d'une démarche menaçante, il se dirigea vers un groupe à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis il se planta devant celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être le propriétaire de la balle et la lui tendit.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartient, lui dit-il, stoïque alors qu'en lui brûlait l'envie de la lui faire avaler.

Il avait reconnu le garçon, c'était un certain Mike Newton qui était dans sa classe de Littérature. Et pour lui, il ne fit aucun doute que c'était un acte prémédité.

Ce dernier regarda Harry puis la balle et parut hésitant l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre.

- Ouais, merci, dit-il en récupérant son bien.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu la lances, tu as failli blesser mon amie. Mais je suis sûr que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir, tu es d'accord avec moi ? fit-il, d'une voix ne souffrant d'aucun refus.

L'incriminé s'apprêta à protester quand son regard accrocha les orbes émeraudes du nouvel élève. Elles étaient sombre, inquiétantes voir même effrayantes. Sans raison, un frisson de peur lui parcourut le corps et, préférant écouter son instinct qui lui conseillait de ne pas faire de vague, il se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Harry en fut ravi et lui asséna une petite tape amicale sur le bras avant de s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres.

Mais de retour aux côtés d'Alice, il repensa à son geste d'auto-défense et se mit à espérer que la jeune fille ne le prendrait pas pour un fou dangereux qui ne sait pas se contrôler.

Et, à nouveau, Alice Cullen défia tous ses pronostics et le surprit encore sinon plus.

- Alors je suis ton amie ?

Harry sursauta en entendant ses mots et fixa la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte dont sortit un mémorable :

- Hein ?

Alice se retint de pouffer face à sa réaction et décida de l'éclairer sur sa pensée.

- Ben oui, tu as dit à Newton que j'étais ton amie alors j'en conclus que je le suis. Ce qui fait de toi, mon nouvel ami. N'ai-je pas raison ? lui dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Dire qu'il fut étonné aurait été loin de la vérité, Harry fut totalement époustouflé par ces paroles. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, n'émettait aucun jugement sur son attitude et, mieux encore, elle lui offrait son amitié. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre et réussir à aligner ses pensées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? N'était-il pas trop tôt pour parler d'amitié ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier et le souvenir de ses anciens amis le hantait toujours. Mais finalement, il en conclut que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, Ron était devenu son ami pendant leur trajet dans le Poudlard Express alors question amitié trop rapide, il connaissait.

Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, ce fut avec joie qu'il lui répondit :

- Alice... Je serai ravi de devenir ton ami.

Alors, un sourire resplendissant gagna le visage de la jeune fille et il la vit sautiller de joie, comme si elle était brusquement montée sur ressort.

- C'est génial ! J'ai un nouvel ami ! Alors maintenant, tu ne peux plus te défiler, il faut absolument que j'annonce la nouvelle à ma famille. Tu es d'accord ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors d'accord, lui répondit-il en se laissant gagner par son enthousiasme.

- Super ! Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, on se retrouve à la cafétéria. A toute à l'heure et ne te défile pas ! fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- A toute à l'heure, lui assura-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

Il la regarda partir en sautillant et ce spectacle le fit sourire. Bien qu'il semble prématuré de se lier si vite dans sa nouvelle vie, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. Sur cette pensée, il prit le chemin de son premier cours de la journée, ignorant les deux orbes dorées dirigées sur lui depuis le bout du couloir.

* * *

Caché derrière un pan de mur, Edward avait assisté à toute la scène et suivi de près les réactions du nouveau. Et il n'avait pas manqué de voir la vision de sa sœur mais lorsque l'action s'était produite, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu par la voyante.

- _Dans sa vision, Alice a vu la balle arriver droit sur elle et elle l'aurait esquivé sans problème. Mais il a réagi plus vite qu'elle et elle ne l'a vu venir qu'à la dernière seconde. Jamais elle n'a été prise de cours de cette façon. Il est vraiment rapide pour un humain. Et ce regard qu'il a lancé à Newton à l'instant, il était à vous glacer le sang. Harry Black, qui es-tu vraiment ?_

Alors qu'il regardait s'éloigner le jeune homme, Edward repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Carlisle la veille.

**Flash-back**

_A son retour de l'hôpital, le médecin ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comité d'accueil. Sa famille s'était réunie au salon et semblait l'avoir attendu avec une certaine impatience s'il en croyait les regards fébriles posés sur lui._

_Il eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser de son manteau et d'embrasser son épouse qu'Alice lui sauta dessus et s'écria, son ton pressant teinté de reproche :_

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?_

_Carlisle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi la jeune vampire l'accusait._

_- Excuse-moi, Alice mais de quoi me parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas dit ?_

_- Ne joue pas les innocents, tu le sais parfaitement, déclara la jeune fille, sûre d'elle._

_- Je regrette mais je ne vois toujours pas, lui assura-t-il, de plus en plus intrigué._

_- Vraiment ! Et si je mentionne l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève au lycée qui se trouve aussi être un de tes patients, tu ne vois toujours pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les bras croisés et les lèvres plissées en une moue accusatrice._

_Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les orbes topaze du vampire et, un sourire en coin, il confirma les doutes de sa fille :_

_- Vous avez rencontré Harry Black._

_Aussitôt, Alice le pointa du doigt et s'adressa au reste de la famille, sur un ton triomphal :_

_- Ah ! Vous voyez, j'avais raison !_

_- On joue les cachotiers maintenant Carlisle, c'est pas bien, ricana Emmett, amusé par l'audace du chef de famille._

_- Je suis très surpris, cela te ressemble si peu de dissimuler ce genre d'information, fit remarquer Jasper alors qu'il recueillait sa petite femme sur ses genoux._

_- Et bien, mon chéri, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? lui demanda Esmée, joueuse, en passant un bras autour de sa taille._

_- Votre Honneur, je plaide coupable et je me plierai à votre sentence pourvu que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez, lui répondit-il en l'enfermant dans ses bras, la dardant d'un regard tendre et complice._

_- Accordé ! décida-t-elle, tendant ses lèvres en une invitation évidente à laquelle le médecin se fit une joie de répondre en comblant l'espace entre eux._

_Alors que le couple se perdait dans un tendre baiser, Emmett se fit entendre :_

_- Y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez !_

_- Crétin, le gronda Rosalie en lui assénant une tape à l'arrière du crâne._

_- Aïeuh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Rien, tu as juste démontré une fois de plus que la délicatesse et toi, ça fait deux, ricana Alice face à l'incompréhension de son grand-frère._

_Celui-ci se vexa et croisa les bras sur son torse, mais se détendit très vite lorsque Rosalie effaça sa moue boudeuse d'un baiser. Ensuite, toute l'attention revint sur Carlisle qui comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle. Sur ce, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, Esmée prenant place sur l'accoudoir, et attendit le début des hostilités._

_- Allez, on t'écoute ! Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur notre nouveau camarade, l'incita Alice l'inquisitrice._

_- Je sais sûrement autant de choses que vous à son sujet, commença Carlisle. Il est originaire d'Angleterre, il a 17 ans et n'a plus de parents vivants, l'amenant à s'émanciper pour gérer lui-même sa vie. _

_- Mais tu es son médecin, ce qui nous conduit à penser qu'il n'est pas en bonne santé, analysa Jasper, pragmatique._

_- En effet, approuva le patriarche. Il a eu quelques ennuis de santé qu'il m'a confié mais je n'en dirai pas plus, je suis tenu au secret médical. Et à ce titre, j'aimerai que tu n'essayes pas d'écouter mes pensées lorsque je me penche sur son cas, s'adressa-t-il à Edward d'un ton ferme._

_L'intéressé ne put qu'acquiescer, comprenant que le médecin tint à conserver les secrets de son patient mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif depuis sa rencontre avec le nouveau et il voulut tout de même une confirmation sur son état :_

_- Ce dont il souffre, ce n'est pas grave au moins ?_

_Cette question eut le don d'intriguer le doyen de la famille. Edward s'inquiétait-il pour le jeune homme ?_

_- Rien de préoccupant, répondit-il vaguement. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Edward parut gêné l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre et dit avec un ton qu'il voulut désinvolte :_

_- Juste de la curiosité._

_Carlisle acquiesça mais n'en demeura pas moins sceptique. Le jeune Harry semblait beaucoup intéresser ses enfants, Alice et Edward en particulier._

_- Sinon, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ce jeune homme se serait-il mal comporté envers vous ? demanda-t-il à son tour._

_Il vit les cinq lycéens se jeter des regards, semblant hésiter sur celui qui devrait lui répondre. Finalement, Alice se lança, étant celle qui avait rencontré Harry la première. Elle lui raconta leur rencontre, parlant de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, puis arrivée à l'épisode de la cafétéria, elle se tut brusquement au moment de révéler le plus perturbant sur le jeune homme. Agacée, ce fut Rosalie qui reprit la parole :_

_- Tout ça pour dire que c'est un humain tout ce qui a de plus banal si on oublie le fait que notre cher Edward ne peut pas entendre ses pensées ! Asséna-t-elle sans détour._

_A cette nouvelle, le visage de Carlisle se figea dans une expression de grande surprise avant de devenir soucieux, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude._

_- Vous êtes sûr de ça ?_

_- Oui, tout à fait sûr, affirma Jasper. Edward a tenté de capter ses pensées pendant le déjeuner et n'a rien entendu. Mais ce n'est pas le plus troublant le concernant._

_A ces mots, l'empathe dirigea son attention sur Edward et l'invita par la pensée à continuer à sa place. Carlisle suivit l'échange et enjoignit son fils à parler. Devant leurs encouragements, ce dernier consentit à répondre :_

_- Il a été capable de sentir mon don et il m'a expulsé de son esprit avec un bon mal de tête._

_Cette information choqua le médecin. S'il s'était attendu à pareille révélation._

_- Et? Sait-il quelque chose sur nous ? Lui avez-vous parlé ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, voulant prévenir tout risque pour sa famille._

_- On n'a pas pu, il s'est enfui dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur Edward. Il a détalé comme un lapin, raconta Emmett, un petit sourire en coin à ce souvenir._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle, Emmett, le gronda Jasper. Ce garçon a d'abord été sous le choc puis il a ressenti une tristesse et une profonde culpabilité comme rarement j'en ai connu. Il semble ne pas avoir eu une vie facile._

_- Edward ! Tu lui as parlé lorsque tu étais avec lui. Que t'a-t-il dit ? le questionna Alice, voyant l'occasion d'avoir une explication à son comportement._

_Bien qu'il s'était promis de ne rien dire sans l'accord de l'intéressé et que, de toute façon, Alice ne le lâcherait pas avec ça, Edward raconta ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié. Il vit les visages de ses compagnons passer par le choc puis par la compréhension lorsqu'il leur révéla l'épisode de la mort du camarade qui lui ressemblait. Enfin, la compassion apparut chez eux quand il parla de la mort des parents du jeune homme à son plus jeune âge, confirmant les informations de Carlisle. _

_Cette nouvelle attrista grandement Esmée. Il lui était inconcevable qu'un enfant si jeune ait pu grandir sans la présence de ses parents tout au long de sa vie. Sans oublier le drame dont il avait parlé à Edward. Elle en éprouva un grand élan d'amour maternel qui fit sourire intérieurement Edward et Jasper. Leur mère était conquise._

_Edward vit que l'esprit de son père tournait à plein régime, recoupant les informations qu'il lui avait fourni et cherchant une explication à l'étrange phénomène de la cafétéria. Les pensées se succédèrent à un rythme que le télépathe eut du mal à soutenir, celles-ci s'enchaînant dans un chaos que seul le médecin comprenait. Le calme revint dans la tête du vampire blond et il se prononça d'une voix ferme :_

_- Il se pourrait bien que ce jeune homme possède une sorte de bouclier mental empêchant toute intrusion mentale mais il est trop tôt pour nous prononcer. Le mieux à faire pour le moment est de continuer à vous conduire aimablement avec lui et, si possible, d'obtenir plus d'information le concernant. S'il apparaît qu'il se doute de quelque chose à notre encontre, Alice, tu nous préviendras et nous aviserons à ce moment-là de ce qu'il convient de faire._

_La médium acquiesça, d'accord avec la décision du patriarche et secrètement heureuse d'avoir l'autorisation de côtoyer Harry._

_- Cela mérite que nous nous y intéressions de plus près. D'ailleurs, je dois le contacter pour fixer la date de notre prochain rendez-vous. Je vais l'appeler de ce pas._

_Sur ces mots, Carlisle se leva et partit en direction de son bureau. La pièce étant complètement insonorisée pour permettre au médecin de travailler sans être déranger, nul n'entendit un mot de la conversation. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et confirma qu'il voyait le jeune homme dans trois jours. Il profita au passage pour adresser les excuses du garçon à Alice et Edward qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait d'eux, c'était une touchante attention._

_- Très bien, une bonne chose de faite, conclut Carlisle. De mon côté, je vais essayer de me renseigner discrètement sur lui auprès de mes confrères. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à ton propos, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes d'écouter mes pensées quand je suis sur son cas. Je tiens à préserver au moins ce point de sa vie privée._

_Bien qu'un peu réticent, Edward renouvela son accord. Suite à cela, le médecin les enjoignit à reprendre leurs activités habituelles et il ne fut plus question d'Harry Black jusqu'au lendemain._

**Fin du flash-back**

A la lumière des évènements qui se sont produit dans sa vie ces derniers mois, Edward ne savait pas encore très bien comment se comporter avec le nouveau. Devait-il se méfier du jeune homme ou au contraire tenter de se rapprocher de lui pour en savoir plus sur son mystérieux don ? Alice semblait convaincu qu'ils ne craignaient rien de lui et il avait tendance à la croire. Mais une chose était sûre, il attendrait l'heure du déjeuner avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Sur cette pensée, il tourna les talons et prit à son tour le chemin de son premier cours.

* * *

La matinée passa sans aucun évènement notable jusqu'à l'heure de la pause. Harry sortit de sa classe et suivit le reste de ses camarades jusqu'à la cafétéria. Bien que rassuré par les paroles d'Alice, il conservait une petite appréhension quant aux futures présentations avec le reste de la fratrie Cullen. Mais son côté Griffondor eut tôt fait de lui fournir le courage d'aller de l'avant d'un pas plus assuré. Ce n'étaient pas ces moldus qui allaient lui faire peur tout de même, pas après avoir connu des situations bien plus périlleuses au cours de sa vie à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria, une longue file se pressait autour des présentoirs et les tables commençaient à se remplir. Ne voyant Alice et sa famille nulle part, il décida de prendre un plateau et de s'installer en attendant de les voir arriver.

Une fois servi, il choisit une table près d'une fenêtre. A peine eut-il déposer son plateau et commencer son repas, qu'il fut rejoint par un groupe de lycéens composé de deux filles et deux garçons, l'un d'eux étant le fameux Mike Newton qui, vu son air ennuyé, préférait être n'importe où sauf en sa présence. Mais il était retenu par la jeune fille à ses côtés, une petite brune aux longs cheveux bouclés, plutôt jolie avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et n'hésita pas à l'aborder.

- Bonjour. Tu permets qu'on s'installe avec toi, mes amis et moi ?

Harry sonda les visages souriants qui lui faisaient face et pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas jouer les ermites indéfiniment alors autant commencer maintenant à se sociabiliser un minimum. La fille s'empressa de prendre place à côté de lui et obligea Mike à s'asseoir en le tirant par le poignet, ce que fit ce dernier en grognant. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et prirent les autres sièges disponibles.

Aussitôt fait, sa voisine commença les présentations.

- Je m'appelle Jessica et lui, c'est Mike, mon petit-ami. On est avec toi en cours de Littérature et en Math, conclut Jessica en prenant la main dudit Mike qui se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Enchanté, Jessica, Mike, leur répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant pour ce dernier.

- Moi, c'est Eric, le renseigna le garçon à sa gauche, typé asiatique avec les cheveux bruns stylisés. Je dirige le Journal du lycée et je suis aussi en Littérature avec toi.

- Je m'appelle Angela, je fais aussi partie du Journal du lycée, enchaîna l'autre fille, une brune avec des lunettes. On est ensemble en Littérature et en Espagnol.

- On voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue à Forks, reprit vivement Jessica.

- Et si tu as le moindre problème avec les cours ou pour tout autre chose, tu peux compter sur nous, nous serons ravis de t'aider, lui affirma Eric avec entrain.

Harry fut agréablement surpris par cet élan de générosité. En dehors d'Alice et Edward, personne n'était venu lui parler et voilà qu'il était accueilli à bras ouvert par ces jeunes. Son insertion se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Merci, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, leur assura-t-il avec sincérité.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? l'interrogea Angela avec un sourire avenant.

- Pour l'instant, ce que j'en ai vu me plait beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit aussi "vert" de toute ma vie, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer. Tu viens d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? D'où exactement ? s'enquit Jessica d'un air intéressé.

- Je suis né dans un petit village perdu dans le Kent, puis j'ai vécu plusieurs années dans le Surrey et enfin j'ai séjourné quelques temps à Londres avant de venir m'installer ici, la renseigna-t-il simplement.

- Wow ! Londres, c'est incroyable ! Je rêverai d'y aller un jour !

Un petit son moqueur sonna à sa droite, provenant de son petit-ami avachi sur sa chaise. Il récolta un regard noir de Jessica et exaspéré de ses camarades. Harry ne releva pas, habitué à ce traitement depuis son entrée dans le monde Sorcier. Où qu'il aille, il y aurait toujours des jaloux qui le dénigrerait et Mike semblait bien parti.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu sois à Forks aujourd'hui ? lui demanda à son tour Eric, pour changer de sujet.

- Des raisons qui me sont propres, éluda Harry, voulant éviter de mentir.

- Tu ne diras rien de plus ?

- Non et j'aimerai aussi te demander de ne rien écrire sur moi dans le Journal, lui dit-il, ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle presse à son sujet. Je ne veux pas être encore plus épié que je ne le suis.

- Promis, juré ! le rassura l'asiatique, compréhensif, la main droite levée.

Harry l'en remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il avait déjà donné avec les articles mensongers de Rita Skeeter par le passé et il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être reconnu si quelqu'un avait l'idée de diffuser sa photo sur internet.

- Sinon, tu as une très jolie voiture, lui fit remarquer Jessica. C'est quoi exactement comme modèle ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme se raidit. Et apprécia encore moins la lueur de convoitise qu'il observa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Par Merlin, serait-il tombé sur une nouvelle Lavande Brown ?

Angela s'en rendit compte et se chargea de tempérer son amie.

- Voyons, Jess, c'est impoli de demander ce genre de choses.

Pour le coup, il fut surpris mais le cacha. D'ordinaire, les gens l'inondaient de questions sur sa fortune et personne à part Hermione n'avait jamais pris sa défense sur ce sujet. Il commença à apprécier la jeune fille en face de lui.

Piquée au vif, Jessica contre-attaqua d'un ton qu'elle voulut innocent.

- Je ne suis pas impolie, juste curieuse. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se défendre davantage, une voix guillerette vint l'interrompre.

- Coucou ! Vous permettez que je vous empreinte Harry un petit moment ?

Les jeunes se retournèrent à ce son et furent surpris de découvrir Alice Cullen, toute frétillante derrière eux. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement à sa vue et bénit la jeune fille dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, et elles étaient nombreuses.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens dans un instant, prévint-il la bande avant de se lever pour suivre Alice.

Malgré tout, il entendit parfaitement les mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Mike, bien qu'ils fussent prononcés de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient entendus de personne.

_« Revoilà Alice au Pays des Merveilles… Quelle pitié… »_

Le sorcier tiqua à ses mots. Visiblement les évènements de la matinée n'avaient pas suffi à ce cher Mike. Son côté Serpentard ne tarda pas à se rappeler à son bon souvenir et, pour une fois, il se fit un plaisir de l'assouvir, s'aidant discrètement de sa magie pour mener à bien son projet.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la table des Cullen, un « boum » retentit suivi d'un juron bien sentit. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Mike au sol, se tenant douloureusement le dos et peinant à se relever. Un pied de sa chaise avait mystérieusement cédé sous son poids et le jeune homme était tombé. Jessica se leva aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever, tout en l'abreuvant de paroles réconfortantes. Plusieurs tablées qui avaient assisté à la chute sourirent du spectacle et quelques éclats de rire retentirent çà et là dans la salle.

Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire en coin de fleurir sur son visage, satisfait de son petit tour. Un petit sort élastique et le pied de la chaise avait plié aussi sûrement qu'un roseau. Sans une once de culpabilité, il se tourna vers Alice et lui tendit un bras pour continuer leur marche.

Bien qu'un peu sous le choc de l'incident, Alice reprit vite son air naturel et lui agrippa le bras pour l'emmener à sa famille mais surtout loin de Mike et de cette chute incompréhensible.

- _C'est bizarre, la chaise avait l'air en bon état pourtant. Il en arrive des choses quand je suis avec lui_, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement, pas du tout désolée pour Newton.

Elle cessa son introspection lorsqu'ils furent devant la table des vampires. Edward avait suivi son cheminement de pensée et le partageait. A croire qu'il devait s'attendre à d'autres surprises en présence de ce garçon mystérieux et si c'était en dépit de Newton, il en était doublement ravi. Sur ce, il revint au moment présent et aux présentations de sa soeur.

- Voilà, Harry je te présente ma famille. Tout d'abord, voici Jasper Hale, mon petit ami, dit-elle avec tendresse en désignant ce dernier.

Jasper le salua d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'il lui rendit, bien qu'un peu timide devant ce jeune homme qui dégageait un charisme intimidant.

- Salut mec, moi c'est Emmett ! s'exclama le grand brun à côté de lui avec un sourire rieur. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle a pu dire sur moi, je ne mords pas !

Ce trait d'humour lui valut un regard noir de ses frères et soeurs, suivi d'un coup de pied sous la table de la part de sa chérie. Heureusement pour eux, Harry ne vit rien de tout cela, occupé qu'il était à jauger le grand brun dont le sourire digne d'une pub Colgate demeura intact malgré la douleur.

Comme il l'avait supposé, ce Emmett avait tout l'air d'être un bout en train. Il avait hâte de voir s'il était à la hauteur des jumeaux Weasley ou encore des Maraudeurs. Bon joueur, il lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Enchanté Emmett. T'en fais pas, je ne crois que ce que je vois mais ne m'en veux pas si je tiens mes mains hors de ta portée quelques temps.

Cette réplique fit redoublé le sourire du concerné.

- _Enfin quelqu'un avec de la répartie, cela pourrait être intéressant_, pensa-t-il, secrètement ravi.

- Ensuite, à ses côtés, tu as Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper et la petite amie d'Emmett, s'empressa de reprendre Alice, voulant éviter à son grand nigaud de frère de dire plus d'âneries.

Harry trouva la belle blonde encore plus magnifique vue de près. Réflexion faite, elle en aurait à apprendre à Fleur Delacour question beauté. Elle lui faisait penser à une de ces jeunes femmes classieuses issues de la haute société. Se faisant, il eut envie de marquer le coup et, par la même, de jouer un tour à Emmett. Apparemment, l'homme était très amoureux de sa petite amie et sûrement jaloux du premier mâle qui l'approcherait de trop près.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à un pas de la jeune femme. Puis, ravivant le souvenir de son parrain lui enseignant ses techniques de drague qui avait fait son succès à Poudlard, il lui fit son sourire charmeur "Sirius Black marque déposée", pencha le buste en avant et lui prit la main droite aux doigts parfaitement manucurés.

- Miss Hale, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, conclut-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres, l'effleurant avant de la relâcher.

Bien que surprise, Rosalie n'en montra rien et afficha aussitôt un sourire aimable devant cette action d'un autre temps. Plus personne ne l'avait salué de cette façon depuis bien longtemps, la replongeant dans l'époque bénie de sa vie d'humaine, et elle aimait toujours recevoir ce genre d'égard. Ce Harry Black venait de passer du statut d'humain insignifiant au statut de "peut-être pas si insignifiant que ça, aprés tout".

De son côté, Emmett ne ressentit pas le même enthousiasme et se fit un devoir de rappeler sa présence en passant un bras possessif autour de sa belle.

- Chasse gardée, pas touche ! fit-il en guise d'avertissement.

- Allons Emmett, tu ne vas pas en vouloir à ce charmant jeune homme de saluer une dame comme il se doit, minauda Rosalie, se faisant taquine pour lui jouer un tour.

- Parce que tu voudrais que je fasse comme lui, s'étonna Emmett avant d'avoir un sourire enjôleur, comprenant son manège. Tu voudrais peut-être aussi que je me mette à genoux devant toi et que je clame devant tout le monde que tu es la plus belle femme que le monde ait jamais porté. Un mot et je me prosterne à tes pieds.

La jeune femme le regarda, semblant considérer sa proposition avec sérieux, puis elle lui posa une main sur la joue et lui dit sur un ton amusé :

- Pas du tout, je t'aime comme tu es, mon gros nounours à moi.

La réponse satisfaisa le dit nounours qui ne put s'empêcher d'apposer un baiser sur sa main pour marquer le coup auprès de sa belle, ce qui lui valut son plus beau sourire et un rictus moqueur de la part de Harry.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, intervint Alice. Maintenant Harry, tu connais Edward bien sûr. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtiez ensemble en classe de Littérature.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua le télépathe avec un sourire ravi.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il, encore un peu timide au souvenir de la veille.

- Veux-tu t'installer avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il, désireux de prolonger leur moment.

- J'aurai bien aimé mais je ne veux pas faire faux-bond à ma tablée, cela ferait mauvaise impression, s'excusa le nouveau venu avec une mine contrite, visiblement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend, le rassura Alice. Mais c'est à charge de revanche !

- Quand tu veux, Alice, approuva-t-il, un brin malicieux.

Sur ces mots, il salua toute la fratrie et s'en retourna vers sa table où Mike s'était trouvé un nouveau siège, heureux intérieurement que les choses se soient passées pas si mal que ça. Quand il s'assit, les autres le regardèrent avec perplexité. S'en rendant compte, il leur lança un regard interrogatif, attendant qu'ils lui répondent.

Ce fut Angela qui se risqua la première :

- Alors, tu as fait la connaissance des Cullen, dit-elle comme une affirmation.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré Alice hier et elle a tenu à me présenter à sa famille. Ils sont plutôt sympathique.

Un reniflement méprisant retentit à sa droite et il n'eut aucun doute sur son origine.

- Tu as un problème avec ce que j'ai dit, Mike ? s'enquit-il, la voix froide.

- Plutôt oui, répondit l'appelé, se tournant vers lui avec une lueur de défi.

- Et je peux savoir lequel ?

- C'est le fait que tu définis les Cullen comme sympathique, franchement c'est pas le mot que j'emploierai pour qualifier ces gens-là, proféra-t-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers les concernés.

Harry n'apprécia pas le ton utilisé du jeune homme et le montra par le biais d'un regard noir.

- Ce qu'essaie de dire Mike, c'est que nous ne les connaissons pas comme toi tu sembles les connaître, intervint Eric pour clarifier les choses, ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime entre eux.

- Les Cullen ne se laissent jamais approcher, ils restent constamment les uns avec les autres comme si ils étaient dans leur monde à eux. C'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont tous des enfants adoptés, ils se sont crées leur petit club privé, expliqua Jessica avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'ils sont bien comme tu le dis, ajouta Angela, ne voulant aucun malentendu. Après tout, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal.

- Tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait à Bella, s'empressa de répliquer Mike avec de la colère dans la voix.

- C'était un accident et tu le sais très bien, lui rappela son amie.

Ces paroles se suivirent d'un long silence tendu, où chacun évita de regarder les autres. Harry comprit qu'il y avait plus à propos de cette histoire d'accident et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qui est Bella ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**_Voilà pour cette fois ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, je fais avec le peu d'inspiration que je trouve alors j'espère ne pas vous décourager de suivre ma fic. Je ne perds pas espoir de la finir. En attendant, j'attends vos remarques, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bye !_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rapprochement et ballon de b

**- Titre : ****Take your Chance**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **Harry/Edward

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous n'avez pas encore tilté xD ).

Pour répondre à certains d'entre vous qui ont posé la question, aucun retour de Bella n'est prévu à ce jour mais pas pour autant impossible.

Voilà, je me suis levé ce matin avec une brusque envie d'écrire et je vous ai pondu ce chapitre d'une traite, je ne l'ai fini que très tard mais je suis pas peu fière du résultat. J'espère que Dame Inspiration va continuer à me sourire.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Rapprochement et ballon de basket_

Assis sur une chaise un peu bancale, tournant les pages d'un magazine sans vraiment les lire, Harry patientait tranquillement dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il attendait le Dr Cullen pour son premier bilan de santé.

Se désintéressant bien vite des quelques lectures mise à sa disposition, le jeune homme croisa les bras et s'affala sur son appui en soupirant de lassitude. Comme toujours, ce genre d'endroit le mettait très mal à l'aise et il n'avait qu'une hâte, passer cette auscultation et partir au plus vite de cet endroit. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore aperçu Carlisle et il n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience.

A la mention du médecin, il repensa à la famille Cullen et à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses camarades au sujet d'une certaine Bella Swan.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_- Tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait à Bella, s'empressa de répliquer Mike avec de la colère dans la voix._

_- C'était un accident et tu le sais très bien, lui rappela son amie._

_Ces paroles se suivirent d'un long silence tendu, où chacun évita de regarder les autres. Harry comprit qu'il y avait plus à propos de cette histoire d'accident et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :_

_- Qui est Bella ?_

_A cette question, Angela lança un regard noir à Mike, lui en voulant d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. Celui-ci n'en eut cure et lui renvoya son regard avec arrogance. Pendant qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, Jessica décida d'éclairer le nouveau._

_- Bella était une de nos amies, elle était arrivée en cours d'année à Forks pour vivre chez son père, le shérif Swan. Et comme toi, elle avait sympathisé avec les Cullen, au point de sortir avec Edward alors qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à une fille avant elle, se permit-elle d'ajouter avec un brin d'agacement. Leur histoire a duré quelques mois jusqu'au jour où Bella a subitement quitté Forks pour retourner chez sa mère. On a appris qu'elle s'était disputé avec Edward et qu'elle était parti comme une furie en pleine nuit. Deux jours plus tard, on a entendu dire qu'Edward et son père étaient partis à sa recherche et que Bella avait eu un accident en voulant les fuir. Quel genre, on sait pas trop, mais elle a souffert d'une jambe cassée et elle a été dans le coma pendant une semaine. A son réveil, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien avant son arrivée en ville, même pas de son histoire avec Edward. Après ça, elle a quitté la ville et on ne l'a plus jamais revu, conclut-elle sur un ton dramatique._

_Harry analysa les informations, essayant de trouver où se trouvait la responsabilité des Cullen dans les évènements décrits, mais n'y trouvant rien, il répliqua :_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi les Cullen sont responsable de ce tragique évènement. Comme l'a dit Angela, c'était un accident et Bella s'en est sortie sans trop de dommages. Je crois plutôt que le plus à plaindre, c'est Edward car comme tu l'as spécialemment souligné, il n'avait jamais été proche d'une fille avant elle donc elle était importante pour lui._

_- S'il n'était pas sorti avec elle, rien de tout ça ne serait produit et Bella serait avec nous aujourd'hui, cingla Mike avec amertume._

_- Je t'en prie, Mike ! Tout le monde sait que tu lui en veux uniquement parce que Bella t'intéressait et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi, le contra Angela, désireuse de rétablir la vérité._

_- On se calme, s'interposa Eric en posant une main appaisante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. C'est bon, on va pas encore revenir là-dessus. Bella va bien, c'est tout ce qui importe alors on en reste là._

_- Tout ça, c'est la faute de Cullen, grogna Mike dans sa barbe._

_Jessica tapa le bras du garçon pour montrer son agacement et lui certifier de s'en tenir là. Un silence gênant s'installa, laissant chacun des attablés dans leur réflexion avant que les filles ne se remettent à parler, orientant la conversation vers un sujet plus frivole comme les derniers films sortis au box-office cette semaine. Eric participa, commentant chaque film selon les avis lus sur Internet pendant que Mike défendait la cause des films d'action._

_N'y entendant rien, Harry se contenta de les écouter pendant le reste du déjeuner, risquant un coup d'oeil vers la table des Cullen où il les vit avec un air sombre, surtout Edward qui lui sembla porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules tant son dos était voûté, son visage trahissant un immense chagrin. _

_A cette vue, Harry ressentit comme un coup de poing en plein coeur, une douleur vive qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ne savait que trop ce que le jeune homme devait ressentir, ayant lui-même perdu beaucoup d'être cher, et il se sentit proche de ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Se sentant observer, Edward tourna son regard dans sa direction et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau malgré la tristesse évidente de son visage. Alors il lui sourit, voulant faire passer par ce geste toute la compréhension qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci dut le comprendre car il lui rendit son sourire et là, sans raison apparente, Harry se sentit bien._

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Après cela, Harry avait eu de nombreuses occasions de croiser Edward, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs. Le peu de choses qu'ils s'étaient dites lui avait appris que le jeune homme était un peu réservé, qu'il était humble, avait de grandes connaissances en Littérature classique, avait un humour très piquant et, surtout, qu'il aimait beaucoup sa famille. Autant de petites choses qui donnaient envie à Harry d'en savoir toujours plus et peut-être devenir ami avec le jeune homme. Il aimerait beaucoup ça, il en était certain. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient à son sens que bien s'entendre.

Il avait aussi croisé les autres Cullen à quelques reprises. Alice était la plus pétillante, sa présence était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Récemment, la jeune fille lui avait demandé de venir avec elle faire du shopping et le sorcier n'avait pas pu lui refuser face à ses yeux de chiot abandonné. L'évènement était prévu pour le week-end et il sentit poindre une petite excitation à cette perspective.

Il avait aussi eu droit aux franches accolades d'Emmett, aux sourires discrets de Rosalie et aux longs regards concernés de Jasper. Ce dernier point le mettait quelques fois mal à l'aise car il avait l'impression que le blond pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, à chaque fois, Jasper lui adressait un mince sourire compréhensif.

Harry se secoua pour sortir ce sourire de sa tête, ne voulant pas s'appesantir là-dessus pour le moment mais il tâcherait d'en découvrir la signification plus tard.

Il patienta encore quelques instants quand il vit arriver Carlisle à la réception et que celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Aussitôt, le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas et tous deux se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Arrivé là, Carlisle l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui tendit la main en lui souriant :

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Carlisle, je vais bien merci, lui répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main, faisant fî cette fois de l'étreinte glacée de sa main.

- Bien, je vais te demander de bien vouloir enlever ta chemise et de t'asseoir sur cette table, fit le médecin en désignant la table d'ausculation dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry acquiesça et enleva d'abord sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise. Ensuite il déboutonna sa chemise et lui fit connaître le même traitement. Puis il s'avança et s'assit sur la table devant le médecin. L'homme de son côté avait approché une tablette où reposait son matériel et commença son examen. Il lui fit les quelques tests de routine comme prendre sa température, relever sa tension, examiner ses pupilles, sa gorge et ses oreilles, d'écouter son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Il testa ses réflexes puis il posa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme et lui bougea la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une trace de rigidité.

- Tu as mal quand je fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il, attentif à tout signe de douleur.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- As-tu des maux de têtes, des vertiges, des nausées ou la vue vacillante ?

- Non.

Satisfait, Carlisle lui demanda de se lever et de marcher en ligne droite, les bras en croix. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, un pied après l'autre, ne présentant aucun trouble de l'équilibre. Dans cet exercice, Carlisle nota la présence de la cicatrice barrant le dos de son patient. Elle était longue et fine, parfaitement refermée et, s'il ne s'y connaissait pas un peu, il aurait dit qu'elle avait été causé par un coup d'épée.

- Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant au plus près et en tâtonnant la zone pour vérifier les chairs.

- Quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai percuté une vitrine et un morceau de verre s'est figé dans mon dos. Mon médecin à Londres m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance que la blessure soit superficielle, expliqua le jeune homme en serrant les dents face à son mensonge et aux contacts des mains du blond.

Le médecin acquiesça, enregistrant les paroles du garçon mais gardant tout de même pour lui son avis. Il allait lui proposer de se rhabiller quand il nota une autre cicatrice, petite au niveau de la quatrième côte sur le côté gauche du jeune homme. Sur ce coup-là, l'homme jurerait qu'il avait affaire à un coup de poignard mais préféra en demander la provenance au concerné.

- Ca vient aussi de mon accident, cette fois un morceau de verre s'est logé entre mes côtes et a bien failli me perforer un poumon. Celle-ci a mis plus de temps à guérir.

- As-tu encore mal à cet endroit ? le questionna-t-il, évitant d'en demander davantage malgré sa curiosité.

- Non, juste un tiraillement qui a fini par s'estomper au bout de quelques semaines.

Carlisle accepta la réponse du garçon bien qu'il avait encore quelques doutes.

- As-tu d'autres blessures dont tu voudrais me parler ? Comme la cicatrice sur ton front, proposa-t-il en mentionnant le célèbre éclair qu'il avait remarqué.

Aussitôt, Harry porta la main à son front et caressa pensivement sa cicatrice.

- J'ai celle-ci depuis que je suis petit, c'est le seul vestige de la nuit où j'ai perdu mes parents, admit le garçon, de la tristesse voilant ses yeux.

Carlisle serra les dents, se souvenant du récit que lui avait fait Edward à ce propos, et se retint de faire une quelconque remarque au jeune homme. Il était certain qu'il avait déjà eu droit aux paroles compatissantes et qu'il ne cherchait pas à avoir sa pitié.

Aussi préféra-t-il couper court et autorisa Harry à se rhabiller. Pendant que ce dernier se réajustait, il s'assit à son bureau et nota ses observations dans le dossier du jeune homme. Quand il eut fini, Harry revint vers lui et s'assit en face de lui, attendant qu'il ait terminé. Carlisle mit un point final à son rapport et fit un sourire prometteur à son patient :

- Très bien, tu me sembles en parfaite santé, aucune séquelle à signaler pour le moment.

- J'en suis ravi, confia le jeune homme, visiblement soulagé.

- Toutefois, je te conseille de faire attention et de me signaler tout problème avant ton prochain examen.

- Promis, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous le mois prochain. Je vais te raccompagner à la réception.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la réception, Carlisle se souvint de quelque chose et dit à Harry :

- Alice m'a dit que tu avais accepté de l'accompagner faire du shopping, samedi. Elle est toute excitée.

- Oui, votre fille sait être très convaincante, sourit-il à la mention de la jeune fille.

- C'est tout Alice mais je te conseille de lui dire si ça ne te plaît pas. Elle a tendance à se laisser emporter lorsque ça touche à son activité favorite.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout et j'aime beaucoup son enthousiasme.

Carlisle fut heureux de l'apprendre, il n'aurait pas aimé que le jeune homme se force à faire plaisir à sa fille alors qu'il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Harry montait de plus en plus dans son estime.

Une fois la réception franchie, les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement et le jeune homme quitta le bâtiment. Carlisle le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire appréciateur. Qui que soit réellement Harry, il était à présent certain que c'était quelqu'un de bien et sa méfiance fondait aussi sûrement que le jeune homme gagnait son respect.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Carlisle chercha Alice et la trouva en train de réfléchir sur la tenue qu'elle allait mettre le lendemain. Il signala sa présence et sa fille lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, bienvenue à la maison.

- Bonsoir Alice, je vois que tu es occupée, fit ce dernier en désignant les vêtements étendus sur le lit de la jeune vampire.

- J'ai remarqué que je n'ai bientôt plus rien à me mettre. Heureusement que je vais faire du shopping avec Harry, il est grand temps que je me réapprovisionne.

- A ce propos, tu feras attention à ne pas trop l'épuiser, n'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas la même constitution que nous, fit-il remarquer avec indulgence.

- Mais oui, pour qui me prends-tu, Carlisle ? Je sais encore comment sont les humains et je ne ferai jamais de mal à Harry. C'est mon ami ! gronda Alice, vexée.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. D'ailleurs, Harry n'a pas manqué de me dire qu'il attendait lui aussi cette sortie.

- C'est vrai, tu l'as vu aujourd'hui. Il va bien ? demanda la jeune fille avec un pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce point, la rassura-t-il.

- Parfait ! Au fait, demain tu vas devoir t'occuper de Mike Newton et de Jessica Stanley.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que l'un aura le nez cassé et l'autre un bel oeil au beurre noir, expliqua la voyante avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et à quoi seront-ils dû ?

- Ca, je te laisserai le découvrir demain, éluda-t-elle en retournant à son inspection.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce. Il pouvait faire confiance aux visions d'Alice et si elle n'en disait pas plus, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Toutefois, il était curieux d'être à demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée de cours attendit Harry et les Cullen. Ils arrivèrent en même temps sur le parking et se saluèrent tous cordialement. Alice s'empressa d'attraper le bras du sorcier et de l'entraîner avec elle dans l'établissement, tout en l'abreuvant de ses projets pour le lendemain pendant que les autres suivaient tranquillement derrière. Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, souriant devant l'attitude guillerette de la jeune fille. Arrivés devant la salle de son premier cour, les autres Cullen l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux pour la pause de midi, invitation qu'il accepta. Puis chacun se dirigea vers sa salle.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à la dernière heure de cours avant le déjeuner. Quand Harry entra dans la classe, il nota la présence d'un Cullen dans la salle. Jasper se trouvait au fond de la pièce, silencieux et seul à sa table alors que tout le monde autour de lui discutait joyeusement en faisant attention de ne pas le regarder.

Sentant la présence du jeune homme, le vampire darda Harry de son regard doré. Il avait su par Alice qu'il allait partager son cour d'Histoire avec lui et elle l'avait encouragé à bien se conduire avec lui, tout en lui disant qu'il irait bien à ses côtés. Bien que nerveux à l'idée de laisser le garçon l'approcher, il décida de faire confiance aux prédictions de sa bien-aimée et se dit advienne que pourra. Il sourit donc au garçon et, d'un signe de tête, il désigna la place libre à côté de lui.

Ayant compris l'invitation, Harry s'avança jusqu'à sa table et, sous les yeux éberlués de ses camarades, il prit place à côté du blond avec un sourire de remerciement. Alors qu'il allait retenir sa respiration pour ne pas être tenter, Jasper s'aperçut que son odeur n'attisait pas sa soif comme avec les autres. Il put alors se détendre un peu et déserra les poings sous la table.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur entra dans la classe et eut la même réaction que ses élèves. Depuis le jour de son arrivée, Jasper Hale n'avait jamais accepté quiconque à côté de lui, hormis un membre de sa famille, et jusque là personne ne s'était risqué à vouloir prendre cette place. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'à se tourner vers les importuns et aussitôt ils s'éloignaient, mystérieusement incapbles de rester à proximité du blond. Et voilà qu'il permettait à quelqu'un de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui sourire. C'était miraculeux !

Puis, se rappelant pourquoi il était là, le professeur se reprit et invita ses élèves à ouvrir leurs livres pour attaquer le programme de cette année : la Guerre Civile.

Harry ouvrit son livre au chapitre concerné et écouta avec fascination son professeur parler de ce conflit. Il trouva des similitudes entre les luttes fratricides des armées de l'Union et des Confédérés et la guerre qui avait opposé l'Ordre du Phénix à l'armée de Voldemort. Deux camps issus du même moule et pourtant en lutte pour une idéologie : l'esclavagisme des noirs d'un côté et la suprématie des Sangs Purs de l'autre. Ayant connu la guerre, Harry pouvait comprendre les intentions des deux camps, les batailles perpétuées et les morts par millier.

De son côté, Jasper écoutait l'enseignant réciter ce qu'il avait maintes fois entendu dans son existence, ayant déjà suivi ce cour, et réprimant un soupir chaque fois qu'il entendait un évènement évoqué de façon érronée. Lui-même avait connu cette guerre, ayant été le plus jeune major de l'armée des Confédérés, et aurait bien des histoires à raconter qui ferait frémir d'horreur son professeur se croyant tellement instruit.

Lassé, il tourna son attention sur son voisin de table et sonda les émotions de ce dernier. Au lieu de trouver l'ennui profonde ou la fascination morbide pour les batailles sanglantes auxquels il était habitué de la part de ses camarades, il sentit que le jeune homme ressentait toute la gravité des décisions prises par les gouvernements, l'engouement pour la lutte des idéaux des deux camps mais aussi le poids et l'amertume des pertes découlant de cette guerre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était chez les Cullen, il sentait que quelqu'un comprenait cette partie de son histoire, comme si la personne à côté de lui avait vécu une situation similaire à la sienne.

Gardant ça pour un autre moment, il retourna son attention sur le cour, un petit air satisfait ne le quittant plus de toute l'heure. Lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, il n'essaya pas de ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible et de s'enfuir de la classe, à la place, il prit son temps et sortit de la salle en même temps que Harry. Ils se trouvèrent à faire ensemble le chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Après quelques instants, Jasper sentit que son compagnon semblait un peu gêné en sa présence et éprouva l'envie de le détendre.

- Tu as aimé le cour ? lui demanda-t-il, adressant pour la première fois la parole au garçon.

Harry réprima un sursaut en entendant le blond lui parler. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Elle était grave, suave avec une intonation un peu dure, comme quelqu'un habitué à être écouter et qu'on lui réponde. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et nota que le blond marchait d'un pas ferme et le dos droit, avec une rigueur presque militaire. Puis avisant son regard scrutateur, ce regard si semblable aux autres Cullen, il s'empressa de lui répondre :

- C'était intéressant, je n'avais jamais entendu ou lu quelque chose sur cette période de l'Histoire Américaine, on ne nous enseignait pas ça dans mon ancienne école. Pourtant, je pense qu'ils auraient dû, finit-il par avouer avec un peu d'amertume.

Jasper le ressentit et, curieux, lui demanda :

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'apprendre des erreurs du passé nous permet de ne plus les reproduire, répondit sans détour le garçon, son regard se faisant déterminé et la voix dure.

Oui, apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé aux Etats-Unis à l'époque aurait appris au peuple sorcier les conséquences de ce genre de conflit au sein d'une communauté. Le Ministère de la Magie aurait pû prendre des mesures pour empêcher certains évènements de se produire et Voldemort n'aurait pas eu l'impact qu'il avait eu à l'époque de la première guerre. Ses parents n'auraient peut-être pas été tués. Mais rien n'était moins sûre.

Jasper considéra la réponse donnée par Harry et ses constatations se virent renforcer. Le jeune homme avait apparamment vécu plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître, lui conférant une grande matûrité. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans sa vie, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la banale histoire d'un orphelin ayant perdu ses parents très jeune. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec cet ami décédé dont Edward avait parlé.

Décidé à le mettre en confiance, il lui sourit, jamais il ne l'avait fait autant en présence d'un humain, et lui dit :

- Tu as raison, c'est en apprenant de nos erreurs que l'on devient meilleur. Si tu as des problèmes avec cette partie de l'Histoire, je peux te passer mes notes de cours. J'ai aussi beaucoup de livres sur le sujet et je pourrais te les prêter si tu veux.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et accepta l'offre avec joie. Finalement, Jasper pouvait être plus avenant qu'il n'en avait l'air, ce que le concerné admit dans son fort intérieur, il n'était pas difficile d'être aimable avec Harry.

Ce fut donc ensemble, discutant comme deux amis de longue date, que les deux garçons arrivèrent au réfectoire. Ils attirèrent une fois de plus l'attention mais n'en tinrent pas compte, allant directement s'approvisionner avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des Cullen à leur table. Alice les accueillit avec un grand sourire, semblant heureuse de voir son petit ami et son nouvel ami s'entendre aussi bien. Sentiment partagé puisque Rosalie lui sourit plus sincèrement, le garçon gagnant de nouveaux points dans son estime.

Edward aussi était heureux mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie. Jusque-là, il était le seul en dehors d'Alice à être proche du jeune homme et il se sentait comme envahi dans son territoire par Jasper. Mais il se donna une grande claque mentale et se reprit, après tout Harry avait le droit de fréquenter son frère et Jasper n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise en public depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il mit son sentiment de jalousie dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublia.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance décontractée, malgré les regards incessants des autres lycéens. Emmett régala tout le monde de ses blagues puériles et se faisait aussitôt réprimander par sa dulcinée. Alice parlait encore de ses projets pour leur sortie shopping, Jasper à ses côtés souriant à Harry de façon compatissante. Edward et Harry discutaient entre eux du compte-rendu de Littérature qu'ils devaient rendre la semaine suivante.

La pause terminée, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Harry ne croisa plus les Cullen jusqu'à l'heure tant honni par la plupart des lycéens : le cour de sport.

Quand Harry arriva devant le gymnase, il leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir : Mike et Jessica. Autant Mike se contenta de l'observer d'un regard noir et s'empressa de se tourner dans l'autre sens, autant Jessica lui fit de grands signes de la main pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Depuis leur discussion, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de le harceler de question sur sa voiture et la marque de ses vêtements avec des petits sourires mielleux et des regards de convoitise.

Aussi Harry préféra décliner l'invitation et chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait se mettre en attendant l'arrivée du prof quand son regard rencontra deux silhouettes familières. Alice et Edward étaient à l'écart du groupe et le convièrent à les rejoindre. Ne se faisant pas prier, il s'empressa dans leur direction, ignorant le regard déçu de Jessica et le sourire dédaigneux de Mike.

Les trois amis attendirent ensemble, Alice faisant la conversation pour trois, quand le coach arriva enfin. D'emblée, il annonça l'activité, basket-ball, et enjoignit ses élèves à se mettre en tenue. Les jeunes entrèrent dans le gymnase et prirent possession des vestiaires.

Harry et Edward prirent des casiers côte à côte et commencèrent à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il faisait passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler son voisin. Edward n'était pas un athlète mais avait un physique très attrayant, des muscles fins, des abdos bien dessinés et sa peau blanche comme l'albâtre ne présentait aucune imperfection. Harry laissa son regard s'attarder quelques secondes sur son torse avant de se gifler mentalement et de se retourner pour enlever son pantalon, les joues rouge de gêne d'avoir mâter allégrement le jeune homme.

De son côté, Edward n'avait pas manqué le coup d'oeil du garçon et eut un sourire en coin à sa réaction. Bien qu'il sache que son corps avait été taillé pour appâter les humains, il se sentit flatter d'être l'objet de son attention. A son tour, profitant que Harry lui tournait le dos, il prit le temps de le regarder. Il apprécia ce qu'il vit : un buste fin mais musclé, des hanches sveltes, de longues jambes fuselées surplombées par un cul plus que séduisant. Une seconde, il envisagea de poser sa main sur la peau s'offrant à lui quand il se mit lui aussi une gifle mentale pour avoir eu cette idée.

Il allait se retourner pour finir de s'habiller quand un détail accrocha son regard : la longue cicatrice partant de l'épaule droite pour descendre sur la hanche gauche d'Harry. Il resta figer par cette vision, se demandant comment diable le jeune homme s'était fait pareille entaille. Où et quand l'avait-il eu ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il devait aller voir Carlisle hier ?

Il ne put pousser plus loin ses interrogations qu'une porte de casier se fermant violemment le fit reprendre pied dans la réalité et il s'empressa de finir de se mettre en tenue. Mais il garda à l'esprit de demander au garçon où il s'était fait cette blessure et s'il ne lui répondait pas, il irait voir immédiatement Carlisle et peu lui importait le secret médical. Il devait savoir, c'était un besoin viscéral.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était revenu dans le gymnase et le coach proposa de faire des matchs amicaux pour jauger le niveau de ses élèves. Il choisit de faire plusieurs groupes de trois, Harry se retrouva avec deux autres élèves face au groupe de Mike et Jessica. Alice et Edward se retrouvèrent dans un autre groupe et adressèrent un sourire encourageant au garçon.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter ça. Aussi, décida-t-il de serrer les dents et de prier pour qu'aucun incident fâcheux ne se produise.

Le coach siffla le début des matchs et Harry reçut le ballon. Aussitôt, Mike le chargea et le colla comme de la glue. Ne voulant pas forcer le passage, Harry fit une feinte à droite et passa le ballon à l'un de ses équipiers qui alla marquer le premier panier. Mike jeta un regard déterminé à Harry, il comptait bien l'avoir la prochaine fois.

Le match se passa ainsi, Mike qui marquait Harry de près en tentant de lui dérober le ballon quand il l'avait en main, Harry qui feintait et menait le jeu avec son équipe tandis que Jessica courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain selon le sens de l'action. Profitant encore d'un moment d'inattention, Harry feinta à gauche et courut jusqu'au panier. Puis il visa et envoya le ballon droit dans le filet. Son équipe menait au score et il ne restait plus qu'un minute à jouer.

Ce fut durant la balle de match que tout dégénéra. Harry et Mike étaient encore dans un corps à corps quand Mike fit un discret croche-pied à Harry et en profita pour lui voler le ballon. Tout heureux, le garçon se précipita vers le panier mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui ne le laissa pas faire. Il fut sur lui en un rien de temps et l'empêcha de progresser plus dans le camp adverse. Mike tenta de se libérer mais Harry ne lui laissa aucune ouverture.

Rageur, il chercha une solution quand il vit Jessica près du panier. N'ayant plus le choix, il feinta et lança le ballon vers la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas mesuré sa force et Jessica ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Pire, la passe était si rapide que le ballon lui échappa des mains et la percuta de plein fouet. La jeune fille hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol en se tenant le nez. Le coach siffla aussitôt la fin des matchs et se précipita auprès d'elle, vite suivi par le reste de la classe.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Jessica et s'enquit de sa santé.

- Melle Stanley, vous allez bien ?

- Mon nez... J'ai mal, gémit la jeune fille, les yeux en larmes.

- Montrez-moi !

La blessée écarta ses mains et exposa son visage. Son nez, tout rouge, commençait à enfler et des filets de sang s'en échappait. Le coach tâta la zone et la jeune fille se déroba aussitôt quand il pressa son nez.

- Je crois que vous avez le nez cassé. L'infirmière n'étant pas là aujourd'hui, il va falloir vous emmener à l'hôpital, dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Tout ça, c'est ta faute Mike ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de reproche à son petit ami.

- C'est pas ma faute si t'as deux mains gauches, se défendit l'accusé en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

L'argument ne plut pas à la jeune fille qui se leva et se planta devant lui. Puis, sans que personne ne le vit venir, elle lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage. Surpris, le jeune homme encaissa le choc et s'effondra à son tour en se tenant l'oeil gauche.

- Ca suffit ! Stanley, Newton, vous aurez une retenue tous les deux. Lève-toi, Newton, toi aussi je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Le cour est terminé ! décréta le coach en agrippant le bras de Jessica.

Mike obéit et suivit son professeur à l'extérieur. Dés qu'ils eurent quittés le gymnase, un grand brouhaha envahit la salle. Les filles se firent compatissante envers leur amie qui devait beaucoup souffrir tandis que les garçons raillèrent ce pauvre Mike de s'être fait aligné par une fille.

De son côté, Harry maudit encore une fois le ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'il arrive des catastrophes autour de lui. Autant le sort de Mike le laissait de marbre, autant il n'avait pas voulu ce qui était arrivé à Jessica, aussi agaçante fut-elle.

Une main glacée sur son épaule le surprit et il se retourna vivement sur les Cullen.

- T'en fait pas, Harry. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tout est de la faute de Newton, lui assura Edward en enlevant sa main.

- Comment tu... , voulut-il demander, sentant encore le froid sur son épaule, mais il fut couper par Alice.

- Ca se lit sur ton visage. Newton ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et je suis prête à parier ma garde-robe qu'il n'a pas fini de payer.

- Pas difficile à deviner, Jessica ne lui pardonnera pas de si tôt de l'avoir défigurer, fit remarquer son frère avec un sourire moqueur.

- Au moins, on aura la paix quelques temps. Bon, il serait temps de se changer, je déteste cette tenue, conclut Alice avec un regard de dégoût pour ses vêtements.

Sur ces mots, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, ausitôt imités par leurs camarades. Une fois changés, ils partirent en direction du parking, ayant finis leur journée. Ils y retrouvèrent les autres Cullen qui les attendaient devant leurs voitures.

Dés qu'ils furent près d'eux, Emmett les questionna :

- On a vu le coach partir en voiture avec Stanley et Newton. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce balourd de Newton a envoyé un ballon en plein dans le visage de sa petite amie et pour se venger, celle-ci lui a mis une droite, expliqua Alice avec un petit sourire coquin.

Cette révélation eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire Emmett.

- Newton battu par une fille ! J'aurai bien voulu voir ça !

- Moi j'ai hâte de voir Stanley, elle doit être complètement défigurée, dit Rosalie avec un air jouissif.

Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cette fille, toujours en train de les épier et de faire circuler des ragots sur leur famille. Selon elle, elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait.

- Dites pas ça, je vais me sentir encore plus mal, les pria Harry, tout penaud.

- Mais non, Harry. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que ce n'est pas ta faute ?! le gronda Alice.

- En tout cas, si ça arrive encore quand tu es dans le coin, j'espère être là pour voir ça, plaisanta Emmett en donnant une tape dans le dos du jeune homme qui eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact.

- Arrête ça, Emmett, tu l'enfonces, le réprimanda Jasper qui avait senti l'embarras grandir chez Harry.

- C'est bon, le rassura Harry. Je me suis fait à l'idée que j'attire les ennuis alors un peu plus, un peu moins.

- Tant que ça ! Alors dis-toi que je te lâche plus d'une semelle, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler avec toi, affirma Emmett en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, le serrant contre lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

Harry ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'étreinte du géant mais sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part. Le corps d'Emmett était aussi dur et froid que du marbre. Comme Carlisle, Alice et Edward. Etait-ce une particularité génétique propre à leur famille ? Pourtant ils étaient adoptés donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Jasper sentit la suspicion qui s'installait chez le garçon et en fit part mentalement à Edward. Ce dernier le comprit et décida de réorienter l'attention.

- Bon, si on y allait. Esmée doit nous attendre.

- Oui, tu as raison et je dois encore préparer mes affaires pour demain, approuva Alice avec enthousiasme.

- T'as entendu, nounours, on y va, fit Rosalie en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Je te suis, ma douce. Salut, Harry ! dit Emmett en s'éloignant.

Jasper salua le jeune homme d'un sourire et monta dans la Volvo d'Edward.

- A demain Harry, rendez-vous devant l'hôpital, je t'y attendrai. On prendra ta voiture, lui rappela Alice en montant en voiture à son tour.

- Compris, Alice. A demain, lui assura le sorcier en la saluant.

- Au revoir Harry, acheva Edward avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de prendre place.

Harry se recula et observa les deux voitures sortir du parking puis s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Il resta là quelques secondes, pensif, avant de se tourner vers sa voiture et de faire de même. Alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route pour rentrer chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert. Cette sensation de froid quand ils le touchaient et ce même regard présent chez chacun d'eux. Qui était vraiment les Cullen ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Moi sadique avec Mike et Jessica ? Si peu ;)**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Harry se rapproche un peu plus des Cullen et commence à avoir des doutes. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Mystère et boule de gum. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pourvu que mon inspiration ne me quitte pas à nouveau pour des terres lointaines, car elle m'avait beaucoup manqué. J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus à tous ceux qui le liront et ceux qui l'attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Désolé ! T-T Une review peut-être ? **


End file.
